Breathe Again
by Nirvana19
Summary: Rewrite of Deleted Story. All AU after 5x08. Bo and Lauren have work through their strained relationship in order to find the person responsible for ruining their happiness. A story of love, heart ache, joy, and distrust.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoa, it's been a while hasn't it? LOL!**

 **Okay, so here it is. The second revamped version of Breathe Again. I thought about changing the name all together. But then it wouldn't be a reboot, it would be something else. And I wanted to keep the small things the same, the only thing that will change is a little of the story line and some other things.**

 **Which brings me to my next topic, I have set this reboot after Ep8 of Season 5. Just because it's better off there.**

 **I can't really remember what happened in the old story. That's why I asked if anyone had it, but it doesn't matter. I've managed without it. Like all my other recent stories, this one will be short. Maybe in between 10 and 13 chapters long.**

 **I wish I had more time to give to the stories, but I just don't. Plus, some tv shows are shorter than that and they end up working. Why cram unnecessary things into the story when it's not needed? It's better this way.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When You're Gone**

 **Clubhouse**

To try and put into words, the things Bo was feeling right now. Wouldn't be easy in the slightest. She didn't know how she let things get this bad, a couple of months ago everything was fine.

No; everything was _perfect_.

She and Lauren had been doing great since their reconciliation, they'd dealt with Zeus and Hera. Stopped Iris from destroying the world, and also imprisoned her Father Hades forever. Everything was going their way, they even had some amazing and unexpected news.

It seemed that Bo had somehow gotten Lauren pregnant, the how wasn't that important to them though. They didn't feel that it was relevant, all they cared about was that they were going to have a baby. They were going to be starting a family. That thought terrified Bo at first, she never fantasised about being a Mother.

But it was happening, and Lauren had to try and help her though it. Which she did, she made her see that everything Bo already did was just like being a Mother. She protected her friends, she helped them when they were in need. She had all of the qualities of being an amazing Mother.

They were ready for this; they were ready to be a real family. And for better or worse, they were happy.

That was until Lauren went into her last trimester. After the news spread about a possible hybrid baby, the Fae community was anxious. Some were scared of the power that the baby would wield, and some were worried about what the baby would become when it came of age.

Bo and Lauren didn't care what powers it had or if it would have any at all. Their baby could have ended up being human just like Lauren. But Trick did voice his concern that because Lauren's pregnancy was unprecedented, that the baby would most likely be both Fae _and_ Human.

He didn't care unlike his other Elders, all he cared about was that his great Grandchild entered the world happy and healthy.

The Elders wanted to know more about what this child would become, but they couldn't do that until it was born and grew up. So they cut through the red tape and went around that by hiring an Oracle to try and determine what this child would be.

And the outcome wasn't good. The Oracle foresaw that Bo and Lauren's child would expose the Fae to the Human race, bringing about their extinction. When they heard this news, they couldn't allow the baby to be born.

So the Elders of both Light and the Dark, dispatched teams to take Lauren's life so that she couldn't bring this destruction into their world. Bo fought endlessly to protect her, there was no way that she was going to let them kill the love of her life, or her child.

Which led them to where they were now, Lauren's labour had come and gone. And from what she could hear from downstairs, the baby was okay. But that didn't stop people from trying to break down their door trying to get to Lauren and the Baby.

Bo had missed her own child's birth, because she was busy ending the lives of all of the men that had burst through her door. Dyson and Tamsin helped of course, as did Dyson's son Mark. Who had come a long way since arriving into their lives.

She stood over another dead body, her victim's blood dripping from the tip of her sword. She thought about how many people she just killed, how many of her own kind that she'd cut through. Bo was startled when someone touched her shoulder, so she brought her sword up again ready to fight.

Dyson held his hand up, looking at the blood soaked blade that she was holding to his neck. "It's over Bo…" He touched her hand, pushing it away slowly. "… We got them all" he could see she was on edge.

Bo handed her sword to Dyson, she only just noticed the blood around his mouth. He also had a juicy bruise under his eye. She touched his cheek gently, "Are you okay?"

He grabbed her hand with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I think there's somewhere else you need to be right now" he nodded to the stairs.

She gave him a teary smile, walking to the stairs she saw Trick descend them. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at her and told her to go upstairs. Since they had no Doctor, Trick was the only one who could've delivered the baby.

Bo entered her bedroom, seeing the bed empty. A dim light on her right caught her eye, it was the room that they had renovated for the baby. They had bought everything, a crib, changing table, a rocking chair, tons of stuffed animals. They had everything ready. But they didn't expect all of the other crappy stuff to happen.

She walked into the nursery, seeing Lauren sitting in the corner rocking back and forth in the chair. Her Girlfriend looked up at her with a happy smile, "You wanna meet your daughter?" She asked.

Bo knelt down beside her, they didn't know what they were having until now. Lauren wanted it to be a surprise, so Bo went along with it. But she did have a feeling that it would be a girl, now she was even happier. She saw the little blonde bundle in her Girlfriend's arms. "She's beautiful" she grabbed her daughter's hand with her finger.

The baby wrapped her tiny fingers around it in a tight grip. It was funny to them, because she had her eyes closed and yet she was holding onto Bo's finger fiercely. The baby girl started crying when she was startled by a loud thud that came from downstairs.

Bo bowed her head with a sigh. More men had come to kill them. "They're just gonna keep coming…" She let out. She didn't foresee a safe way out of this. But for right now, she needed to fight for her family. She made a move to stand up, only to be pulled back down by her Girlfriend. "… What?"

"You can't fight them off forever Bo, it's like you said. They'll keep coming, one after the other until they get what they want" Lauren rocked the baby trying to calm her.

Bo shook her head. She knew what Lauren was getting at, and she wasn't having it. "Let them. I'll bury them one guy at a time. I won't let them hurt her" she was determined to protect her daughter with her life.

"I know you won't. But no matter how long we fight them for, we'll eventually get overrun. Then who's gonna save her? We won't be able to because we'll be dead. She needs to leave this place" Lauren sniffled.

They'd talked about this plan a couple of weeks ago. But they didn't want to have to enforce it. They wanted to have their daughter with them. But with everything going on, she knew Lauren was right. "Fine, you'll leave with her tonight" she said.

Lauren shook her head. "No! I'm not letting you stay behind while we get to live somewhere else free and clear. We'll both stay, and send her away to safety. Together we can fix this mess and then we'll have her back" she didn't want this, but it was the only option.

Bo noticed that her Girlfriend was saying it as if it would be easy. She needed her to know it wasn't. "You know what this means, don't you? She'll be gone Lauren. We won't hear her crying; we won't hear her laugh. We won't see her, for god knows how long. Please tell me you understand that?" She asked.

Lauren smiled at her daughter, who in the last second had opened her eyes and was looking up at her. "I do…" She whispered. "… And the thought of everything you just said kills me, but it's what's best for her" she couldn't deny that.

Seeing her face, Bo knew that this was killing her, no one should have to give up their child. Especially since there were people after her, for something that she hadn't even done yet. If she ever would, Oracle visions weren't precise. They were always open to interpretation.

She reached up to touch her Girlfriend's face, watching the tears escape her eyes. Bo leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Okay, we'll send her away. I know the perfect place for her, and the perfect guardian. I'll be right back…" She quickly left the nursery.

As Bo made her way down the stairs, she was met by a man in black. Her eyes flashed blue as she grabbed him by his throat. "… Didn't you see the sign outside?" She hissed. "It says, _NO_ _TRESPASSING_!" She flicked her wrist, snapping his neck and throwing him back down the the stairs.

Dyson ran straight over holding his stomach, "I'm so sorry, he winded me…" He breathed deeply, he had everything under control until that bastard took a cheap shot at his stomach. "… How's Lauren, and the little one?" He asked.

"She's fine…" Bo nodded. "… They're both fine"

Tamsin walked up to them both, holding her arm. One of the men had cut her pretty good. "Hey, I barricaded the doors and windows. Not even the Hulk could get through them now. Is everything okay?" She asked, even after falling for Bo and then getting her heart broken, she still thought of them as her family. And she wasn't losing them.

"Not really. Gather everyone in the living room, Lauren and I have something to tell you all" Bo didn't want this. But she had to get everyone up to speed.

"Alright…" Dyson pulled his partner with him, going to talk to Trick and Mark by the kitchen.

Bo ran back upstairs, but went into Kenzi's old room. She knew where her best friend kept her emergency supplies. Going under the bed, she found a small tin case. The label read _'In case Shit hits the fan'_. She smiled, that was so Kenzi.

Opening it she found a few fake passports, some fake I.D's, a roll of money and an old cell phone. This was what Bo wanted, the phone wasn't registered and it had an unknown number. Using this was the safest way. She dialled a couple of numbers and hit the call button.

"Ola! You're on with the Kenz"

Bo was so glad to hear her best friend's voice; she'd missed her so much. She'd told her all about the pregnancy but with the attacks going on lately. Kenzi didn't know about the rest. "Hey Kenz, it's me" she answered.

"Bo? What number are you calling off?" Kenzi asked, she didn't recognise the number. She didn't hear Bo speak for a couple of seconds, that wasn't good. "Bo? What is it? You're scaring me! Is Lauren okay? Is it the baby?" She feared the worst.

She couldn't help it; she broke down sitting on the floor. "No, they're fine. It's a girl by the way, she's so beautiful Kenz. I wish you were here to see her" she chuckled quietly through the phone.

"That's great babe! Wait, if everything's okay then why're you crying?" Kenzi was too smart for this, she could sense that something was wrong. And she couldn't explain how but she had been feeling weird all day. Like something bad was going to happen.

"I haven't had time to fill you in these last few months. But, things are bad Kenz. Every Fae in the city wants the baby dead. The Elders got word that she was gonna grow up to be some kind of weapon against them. I missed her birth because I was too busy killing intruders!" She was still mad about that. She should've been with Lauren at that moment.

"Holy shit! That _is_ bad. Okay, I'm coming home. I need to be there" Kenzi couldn't stand back anymore.

"That's the thing I wanted to call you about Kenz. We need you to take her; we need you to take the baby and keep her safe. At least until we fix this mess" Bo sighed into the phone.

"What? Bo no, she needs her Parents. What can I do for her?" Kenzi didn't know what she was going to do, she wasn't even good with kids.

Bo smiled. "You can protect her, there's no one else we can trust Kenz. I don't know the whole plan yet. But I'll be in touch okay?"

"Uh. Okay, yeah sure. I'll be waiting" Kenzi wasn't sure what to say, so she just hung up the phone.

Bo got up and placed the phone in the back of her pocket. On her way downstairs, she grabbed Lauren and the baby and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. Lauren sat on the couch, she was still pretty exhausted after the labour and still in a little bit of pain.

Dyson smiled down at the small baby, as did Mark and Tamsin who were standing next to him. "She's gorgeous, congratulations. What's her name?" He asked.

Lauren looked to Bo, unsure of what to say to him. They'd thought it over a few times when they were planning for the birth. They had a few boy names ready just in case but they didn't need them now. But there was one girl name that they were set on. "Charlotte; he name's Charlotte" she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte" Mark took her tiny hand and shook it gently. Earning a smile from the baby.

"So, what's the big announcement?" Tamsin had heard from Dyson that Bo wanted them all gathered in the living room. She honestly didn't know what could happen next.

Bo took a breath; she didn't want to cry again. Because if she started crying then Lauren definitely would. "Lauren and I were talking, and we've come to the conclusion that we need to send Charlotte away. Somewhere safe, and somewhere no one will find her"

"No, we can protect her here. You shouldn't have to make this decision" Trick shook his head walking forward, he hated this.

"We can try, but eventually we _will_ lose. It's us versus the _entire_ Fae community. We don't stand a chance Trick. We need to cut the head off of the snake, and that starts with the Elders. And it's gonna take us time to get to them" Bo explained.

"Send her away where?" Dyson asked.

"To Kenzi, in Spain. I just don't know, how we're gonna get her there unnoticed" Bo sighed, that was the only kink in her plan.

Tamsin held her injured arm up, "I can take her. I mean; if you want me to. I can fly her over in a couple minutes thanks to my super fast Valkyrie wings. It's just a thought" she turned away. She was just trying to help.

"That could work..." Lauren spoke suddenly. She stood from her seat, handing Charlotte over to Bo gently. "… Would it be safe, for her I mean?" She asked Tamsin.

"Uh, yeah I guess..." Tamsin answered with a stutter, but judging by the look on Lauren's face she wanted a better answer than that. "… Yes, it's safe. I'll be there in no time" she assured her.

That gave Bo another idea. She knew Kenzi would do everything humanly possible to protect Charlotte. But she thought maybe Kenzi could use some back up just in case. "Tamsin? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Okay, sure…" Tamsin walked over to the kitchen to wait for her.

Bo handed Charlotte over to Trick, she could see that he was dying to have a little cuddle. She walked to the kitchen seeing the Tamsin checking out her gash on her arm. "You should let Lauren take a look at that" she was so grateful to what her friends had done for her.

Without them, she would've lost this fight.

"Na, I've had way worse than this. No biggie…" Tamsin shrugged, "… So, what's the thing you wanted talk about?" She asked.

"I was wondering, if when you take Charlotte over to Kenzi that you'd be willing to stay there with them? It's just, I know Kenzi will keep her safe. I have no doubt about that. But I'd feel better knowing you were there to back her up" Bo was just thinking of the best way to keep her daughter safe.

Tamsin was a little taken aback by that. She didn't expect anyone to trust her with something so important. Thinking it over, she liked the sound of moving away for a while. And Kenzi had nice digs in Spain thanks to Hale leaving her spoils in his will. She could use a vacation after the year that she'd had.

"Alright, I'll do it. I won't have to change any diapers will I?" She grimaced.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "I don't think so. Leave that to Kenzi. Why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll get Charlotte ready to go" she said. Tamsin just nodded and ran upstairs. Bo moved to the living room, seeing Dyson making the weirdest faces to her daughter.

He stopped and smiled nervously. "Sorry, got a bit carried away" he sat down on a chair behind him, feeling really embarrassed.

Lauren could see her Girlfriend's look. She needed to talk, so Lauren got up. Taking Charlotte from Trick's arms and following Bo upstairs. She got into the nursery, Charlotte had yet to try out the brand new crib. So Lauren lowered her down gently. "How long do you think it'll take?" she asked.

Bo stood behind her. Looking down to the swaddled baby as she slept soundly. She didn't want to let her go, but if she didn't then she feared that something awful would end up happening. "I dunno. Don't worry, we'll fix this mess. And then we'll have her back with us in no time" she hugged her from behind.

"You hope…" Lauren scoffed. "… But, what if it takes years? What if we miss her whole life trying to make everything better?" She was going to start crying again. Her hormones were all over the place. She turned around in her Girlfriend's arms, latching onto Bo tight.

"I wish I had an answer for you babe, but I don't. It's gonna take as long as it takes, but that doesn't mean it'll be years. We just have to find the Elder that ordered the hit on her" she kissed her forehead.

They had learned that this whole mess was the doing of one Elder. They didn't know if it was a man or woman, or if they were Light or Dark. For some reason that secret was being kept under wraps. And Bo wanted to know why.

Lauren pulled away wiping her tears. "Hit men; coming into the world with a target on your back. She didn't ask for any of this" she sighed looking down into the crib.

"I know…" Bo followed her Girlfriend's gaze, Charlotte looked so peaceful. Clearly she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. This was how it should've been, two parents watching their newborn sleep.

But instead it was two parents, getting ready to say goodbye to a daughter than they'd only known for an hour. "… We should get her packed up" she said softly.

Lauren nodded. It was inevitable, so there was no point in putting it off. "I'll change her, you pack some clothes and diapers. Just enough to get Kenzi started" she reached into the crib, picking Charlotte up and into her arms.

Bo did as instructed, she grabbed a large tote bag. Filling it with some of the clothes that they had bought for Charlotte before she was born. She also packed a stuffed teddy bear, doing all of this made her want to scream. This wasn't how their life should be, it should be happy.

Once Lauren had finished changing her, she stopped in her tracks as Bo waited by the door holding the packed bag. "I can't do it…" she shook her head. "… I can't watch them leave. So, I'm gonna say my goodbyes here and then you can take her" she said.

Bo just nodded. She didn't want to force Lauren to come downstairs with her, the blonde obviously didn't want to. "Okay" she understood.

Lauren rocked her little girl, "I love you so much. It doesn't matter where you go, I will always be with you. No matter what. Be good for your Aunt Kenzi okay…" She placed a kiss on her tiny forehead. Holding her close to breathe her in. Lauren handed her to Bo and then walked away. She couldn't hold it in.

Bo carried Charlotte downstairs, where Tamsin was waiting. She didn't care about packing any clothes, she figured that she could just get some over at Kenzi's. "Where's Lauren?" She asked.

"She couldn't watch, it's too hard for her…" Bo set the bag down next to Tamsin's feet. There was only one problem now. "… They're probably watching us. We need to come up with a way to hide her" she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, but why don't you just hide her in your jacket?" Mark stepped forward. He just meant that the baby was really small, if she was strapped to Tamsin's chest then she could easily be hidden.

"She is pretty tiny; it could work I guess. Bo?" Tamsin looked to her friend waiting for an answer.

"Okay, but we need to make sure she's secure. How long will it take you to get there?" Bo wanted all the details. She had visions of Tamsin dropping her daughter into the sky.

Tamsin's wings weren't normal. They were fast, a plane to Spain would take a couple of hours but for Tamsin it was take only minutes. "Not long, trust me Bo. I can do this; she'll be safe I promise" she smiled.

Bo nodded, it was time for her to say goodbye now. The others said their farewells first, Trick being more emotional than the rest of them. He just met his new great granddaughter and now he was saying goodbye. After they were done, they left Bo in the living room to have a moment with Charlotte.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm gonna fix all of this. And you'll be back with me and your Mommy before you know it…" She kissed her tiny head, "… I love you, always remember that" she then kissed her button nose.

By the time that Bo made it back over to the kitchen, Dyson was helping Tamsin with a make shift holster made from one of her scarfs. He had tied it really tight, so that Charlotte would fit perfectly inside and be safe under the Valkyrie's jacket.

She handed her daughter to Tamsin, who gently placed the tiny baby into her scarf holster. It was tight thanks to Dyson, so she was perfectly safe. Bo helped her get her jacket on. The zip only went half way, but Charlotte looked comfy and that was all that she wanted.

"I better get going, the sooner I leave; the sooner I'll get there" Tamsin picked up the bag that was at her feet. It was heavy, did they pack bricks with Charlotte's clothes?

"Thank you for doing this" Bo was eternally grateful for what Tamsin was doing, she didn't have to move to another country for a baby she hardly knew. But she was doing it anyway.

"No problem Succubus. Anything you want Kenzi to know?" Tamsin asked.

Bo couldn't stop looking at her daughter's face, all cuddled up in Tamsin's jacket. She only just heard what her friend said. "Uh, no. Just tell her if there's ever a problem, to call back on the emergency line. I'll keep it on" this was it.

This was goodbye.

"You're doing the right thing Bo" Trick walked over and touched his Granddaughter's arm gently. He could see that this was eating her up.

"I know…" Bo began to cry, she had been holding it in for so long to try and be strong for Lauren. But now she couldn't stop it. The flood gates had opened. "… Doesn't make it easier to say goodbye though…" she sighed.

She leaned forward, kissing her daughter's head one last time. "… See you soon baby girl…" She stood straight wiping the tears from her eyes, "… Go" she looked at Tamsin.

Tamsin nodded, everyone followed her out of the back door of the house. Tamsin checked Charlotte just to make sure that she was okay. Then extended her wings, giving everyone one last wave before leaping up into the sky and disappearing into the clouds.

Bo took a breath, it was done. Her daughter was gone, and her life was falling apart. She knew that Lauren would be inconsolable. She didn't know if they would survive something like this. Of all of the hardships that they had overcome, this was by far the worst that they had ever faced.

Dyson walked up behind his ex, clearing his throat to get her attention. He knew that this was a bad time. But he had to talk to her about something important. "We need to have a plan to cover this all up" he said.

"What'd you mean?" She asked.

"Everyone knew Lauren was in labour, if we tell them that the baby died after childbirth they'll want proof. How do we sell it?" He didn't have a clue of what to do, which was why he was asking his friends.

Bo closed her eyes with a sigh. She couldn't think about this right now. That was the plan though, to spread the rumour that the baby had died after the birth. But Dyson was right, the Elders would want proof. "I can't deal with this right now, just spread the rumour. We'll figure the rest out later" she walked passed him and back into the house.

 **Kenzi's Villa - Later**

Tamsin touched down just outside Kenzi's front garden. She'd visited her friend's place in the last couple of months. Hale had left her a pretty nice piece of land. It was a lovely modern town house. Big enough for an entire family, and Kenzi was actually happy to have the quiet time to herself.

The house was the only one around for at least twenty minutes. And it was right on the coast, which placed the beach right outside the back.

She looked down, hearing Charlotte cry. Clearly she didn't enjoy the flight. Tamsin retracted her wings and walked to the front door of the house. She tried rocking the baby gently, but who was she kidding? She didn't know the first thing about babies. She knocked on the front door, which just made Charlotte cry even more.

As soon as the door opened, Tamsin greeted Kenzi with a wide smile. "Hey! Got room for a Valkyrie and a baby?" She asked with a laugh.

Kenzi laughed, seeing the crying newborn swaddled inside Tamsin's jacket. She reached her hands in, picking her up gently and rocking her to calm her down. She wasn't a baby person, but she had tons of cousins and she had taken care of them countless of times when she was a kid.

"You are so beautiful…" She smiled down at her niece. The baby looked up at her, her cries stopped as Kenzi cuddled her. "… What's her name?" She turned to Tamsin.

"Charlotte…" Tamsin shook her jacket off; it was hotter than back home. "… It's like living in an oven; how do you cope?" She chuckled.

"Lots of air conditioning, come on…" Kenzi walked back into the house to and waited for Tamsin to follow her inside. She couldn't get over how cute this baby girl was. She placed Charlotte down on the couch, letting her lay there. Kenzi opened up her baby blanket, she was probably warm. "… So, care to fill me in on what's happened back home?" She asked.

Tamsin plopped herself down on the seat next to Charlotte. "Everything was going fine until Lauren hit the last couple of months in her pregnancy. An Oracle came forward and warned the Elders that Charlotte would grow up to be their destruction. You know, crazy people stuff" she explained.

"And how exactly can one girl be the destruction of an entire race?" Kenzi didn't understand that at all.

"They said she would expose our kind to the humans, starting a war that ended in all of our deaths. It's complete crap, we know that. But it didn't stop the Elders from sending in hit squads to kill Lauren before Charlotte could be born. All of the stress, brought on her labour faster than expected" Tamsin played with Charlotte's tiny hand.

She couldn't understand why they'd want to hurt someone so small and innocent. Charlotte was just a baby. How could she hurt anyone?

"How's Lauren?" Kenzi asked, she hadn't heard from anyone in over a couple of weeks. She was starting to get worried, and rightfully so.

"Broken, she didn't come downstairs when I left with Charlotte. She couldn't handle it. I don't blame her; no one should ever have to give up their child" Tamsin didn't need to be a Mother to know that.

"And Bo?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin smiled at Charlotte, the baby was grabbing her finger. "Same, to be honest I think she was just trying to hold it together for Lauren. Hopefully, she can eliminate the threat towards her soon and then I can take her back home" she hoped.

Kenzi nodded, that was all that she hoped for too. "So, you should get back there" she said to Tamsin.

"Actually, that's another thing. Bo wanted me to stay here with you two, just in case" Tamsin smiled.

Kenzi was actually glad that Tamsin was staying, she could provide extra muscle. And it was good in case Kenzi ever got overwhelmed with a Charlotte. "It'll be just like old times, roomie! I have a job for you though" after getting off of the phone with Bo, she made a list of things they'd need.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Tamsin was happy to help.

"There's a list on the counter in the kitchen, we're gonna need some baby stuff for our little princess here…" Kenzi lifted the tiny baby into her arms, and held her close to her body. "… I was at the market when Bo called me so I got some little things. But I need you to pick up the rest. It's all paid for, so just take my car and head down to the town centre" she said.

"And how am I supposed to know where I'm going?" Tamsin asked, she could barley use google maps. How was she supposed to navigate through a town?

"The car has GPS built in. The shopping mall is at the top of the list, I had to use it a lot when I first came here. Then when you're done picking the stuff up, hit the _'Home'_ button and it will lead you right back here" Kenzi had gotten used to it now.

Tamsin took all of the information in, it sounded pretty straightforward. She got up from the couch, "Okay, back in a jiffy!" she made her way out of the house.

Kenzi also got up, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and fixed up a bottle of baby formula for Charlotte. The little girl was bound to be starving, which was probably why she was fussing so much. Kenzi cradled the baby in her arms, bringing the bottle to her mouth.

Charlotte latched on, drinking the milk fast.

"Someone's hungry huh?" Kenzi chuckled, she couldn't believe that Bo and Lauren had made this beautiful little person. It was amazing. She couldn't imagine what they were feeling right now, they had to give their baby up to protect her. They were probably going through hell right now.

"Don't sweat it baby girl, your Mama is the strongest person that I have ever met. And she's gonna fix what needs to be fixed, and then you're gonna be back with your Mommies. I promise you that" she kissed her little head.

 **12 Months Later**

Kenzi and Tamsin had been extremely overwhelmed with Charlotte to say the least. She was definitely Bo's daughter; of that they were sure. Charlotte could be very naughty when she wanted to be. Just like Bo, but then she could also be very sensible. Which was obviously all Lauren.

They really did have their hands full. The first few nights were the worst; Charlotte would be up at all hours of the night. Crying all the time, fussing over milk. But the thing that she was fussing most about was that she needed her real parents. Kenzi knew that, but she was doing her best.

They'd kept in touch with Bo and the rest of their friends. Tamsin would fly back home once and a while, but no one knew that Charlotte was alive. From what Kenzi heard, Dyson was able to cover up the baby's so called death. She didn't want to hear the details, as far as she was concerned it was taken care of.

Tamsin thought Bo would've found the Elder responsible for all of this by now. It had been a year. But it was proving to be more difficult than they initially thought. So here they were, celebrating Charlotte's first birthday.

Kenzi wished that she would have been back with Bo and Lauren by the time that she had her first birthday. But fate had other plans. The two women had gone all out, they had gotten a cake from an amazing bakery in town. It was shaped like her favourite teddy bear that they had named Yogi. She never went anywhere without it.

It wasn't original, but Kenzi said it as a joke when she first saw the bear. And she continued to use it and it fit, Charlotte would always giggle when she would hear his name. It was just the three of them, since they kept to themselves. And Charlotte was too young to have any friends.

Tamsin was sitting on the couch, next to the coffee table as she lit the huge candle that was on the yogi cake. She had spent a lot of time at the bakery that they had gotten the cake from and everything in the shop tasted amazing. She couldn't wait to rip into this cake.

"Our guest of honour is awake!" Kenzi came into the living room, holding the hand of a very sleepy Charlotte who was taking her time to walk the few steps to the couch.

She was quite the little overachiever, she started walking when she hit eleven months of age. Her hair had also gone darker, much like Bo's.

"Thank god, I have my eye on Yogi's leg. It has the most chocolate on it" Tamsin smiled down at the cake, she was literally foaming at the mouth. Charlotte had taken a long nap today, and they'd been waiting for her to wake up for almost three hours.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, she'd been listening to her friend's belly aching for hours. "I know Tamsin; you keep reminding me every ten minutes…" She got to the couch and lifted her niece up to sit on her lap. "… Look! You want Aunt Kenzi and Aunt Tamsin to help you blow out the candle?" She asked.

Charlotte let out a tired moan, leaning back into Kenzi's chest. She didn't understand any of this, she just felt like it was a normal day. Although, on some level she could tell that something or someone was missing from her life.

Tamsin and Kenzi locked eyes, they were expecting this. Charlotte would sometimes get these days where she was weepy and wouldn't do much. They thought that maybe it was because she missed her Parents. Even though she didn't really remember them, she could feel them.

They needed to make her laugh, and lately the only thing that did that was when Tamsin would get hurt doing something stupid. But right now, Kenzi saw an opportunity. She poked her finger in the chocolate frosting and placed a blob on Tamsin's nose.

Charlotte started to giggle hysterically.

Tamsin would have been mad, but she would do anything to turn the girl's frown upside down. "Five second rule" she took the frosting off of her face and ate it. She was taught not to waste things.

"Okay, come on baby girl. Let's show this candle whose boss. Ready?" Kenzi asked.

Charlotte nodded, leaning forward with a smile. The little girl puffed out her cheeks, copying what her Aunt Kenzi was doing. They blew out the little flame together, then clapped their hands. Tamsin made sure to snap a picture of the milestone. They didn't want Bo and Lauren to miss anything.

"Cake time!" Tamsin picked up the knife, she'd been looking forward to this all day.

 **Clubhouse**

Lauren sat in her daughter's nursery, moving back and forth in the rocking chair. She spent most of her nights in here. Her relationship with Bo was severely strained, it didn't start like that. It just morphed into it. They could barely talk to each other. Which, wasn't two sided.

Bo would always try to spark up a conversation, but her Girlfriend would either cut it short or just walk away. Lots of things had happened in the last year, including Lauren's new physical form. Thanks to her pregnancy, she was now half Succubus as well as Human.

She was nowhere near Bo's level, but she was a quick learner. In the months after sending their daughter away. Lauren had turned down a dark road, she would stay out at all of hours of the night. Feeding off of humans, she would never kill any of them. Just take what she needed.

But she had killed a few Fae. Especially those who disrespected her daughter, who they thought was dead. But she wasn't going anywhere today, because today was Charlotte's birthday. She would be turning one today.

And Lauren couldn't be with her to celebrate it. She wouldn't see her blow out her candles, she couldn't give her a present. She didn't even know what she looked like. And that killed her, it ripped her heart to shreds knowing that her daughter was a world away from her.

Lauren just looked out of the window in front of her, it was early in the morning. The rain poured outside of the clubhouse. Thrashing down loudly on the wooden slates of the roof. Seemed appropriate, she couldn't cry so the sky was crying for her.

Bo entered the room, she woke up to find that her Girlfriend wasn't in the bed. She knew exactly where she was. Lauren rarely slept these days, neither did Bo. It was hard to sleep when there was a gaping hole in your heart. She knew the importance of today, and all she wanted to do was call Kenzi and see how her daughter was doing.

But she couldn't. She and Lauren had made a promise not to keep in frequent touch with her. If they did that then they wouldn't be able to sell their grief, they had to believe that she was gone for good if the Elders were going to buy the illusion.

She knelt next to Lauren's chair. She saw her Girlfriend holding one of Charlotte's teddy bears. She wanted so badly to comfort her, to hold her tight and never let her go. But Lauren barely let Bo touch her these days. "Have you been in here all night?" She asked.

Lauren didn't answer her, she kept her gaze firmly on the window in front of her.

Bo bowed her head with a sigh. "Lauren, _please_ talk to me…" She was begging her. Lauren still didn't say a word. She was really getting sick and tired of this. And now she was going to do something that she'd end up regretting later. "… Fine, if you really wanna act like this then go right ahead!" She stood on her feet ready to leave the room.

When she didn't hear Lauren say anything, she stopped at the door. "You're not the only one who misses her you know! Or are you the only one who gets to grieve?" She asked.

Lauren didn't like that statement, "Yeah, you really look like you're grieving Bo" she didn't get up from her seat.

Bo felt those words cut her like a knife. "Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to stay focused. Someone's gotta do something to bring her home! What've you been doing? Trolling the streets for feeds and killing any Fae who looks at you!" She yelled.

Kicking the chair back, Lauren got on her feet. Her eyes were shining blue, much like Bo's did when she was angry. "You think I want this?" She frowned at her. "Do you think I liked taking those lives? I didn't!" She began to cry.

Bo felt awful for fighting with her, but this was how they were now. She tried to walk forward, but Lauren held her hand up.

"I can't keep living like this Bo! I hate it. I know you're doing everything you can to fix this mess, but it's been a _year_. And we're no closer to bringing her home. It's her first birthday, and her own Parents aren't there to celebrate with her" Lauren cried.

Not caring if her Girlfriend didn't want it, Bo brought her into a tight hug. Her own tears falling. "I know…" She kissed the side of her head. "… Listen to me, we have to stick together. We can't afford to fall apart now, that's just what the Elders want. We can't let them win" she said.

"They've won Bo…" Lauren sighed. "… They won; the day we sent her away"

Bo understood her point, but she didn't care. "We've been through too much to give up now. I feel her too; I can feel her calling us. And it's that bond, that gives me the strength to keep fighting. You just need to embrace it" she met her gaze.

Lauren shook her head. "I'm too tired to fight. All we've done since we met is fight; we fight for the world, we fight for our lives, we fight for our friends. And now we're fighting for Charlotte. When does the fighting end?" She asked.

"It ends when she's home with us, where she belongs. This petty arguing, it has to stop babe. We can't turn on each other now. Not on days like this" Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's.

"Do you think she's happy?" Lauren asked.

Bo knew that Kenzi and Tamsin were probably having a blast with Charlotte. There were no other two people who were more fun to be around. "I know she is" She whispered, giving her another hug.

Lauren was right, the fighting would never end. Not until her daughter was safe, and officially out of danger. Bo didn't know which Elder was responsible for this, but when she did find them they were going to be sorry they ever laid eyes on her.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh! This story is a little darker than the first, but I do have a load of ideas for it. Let me know if you like it and want me to continue. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! You like it. Great stuff.**

 **Okay then, here we go with the next chapter. Also, to the person who asked; this isn't the past life story I mentioned. That one is almost finished, but just needs some extra tweaks. I'm trying to get all the stories I'm working on finished. And then I can just post the chapters without worrying about writing new all the time.**

 **That way you guys won't have to wait ages for an update.**

 **Organisation; is key!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hurts Like Hell**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo had managed to get Lauren to sleep for a little bit; all of the crying had tired her out. But it wasn't over yet, this would just keep happening until she had Charlotte back in her arms. Bo felt the loss too, but she realised a while ago that because Lauren had given birth to Charlotte that her maternal bond was much stronger than her own.

She wanted to do something; anything, to give Lauren a little bit of hope. And something to bring her faith back, it'd been so long now that she was starting to give up. She knew it was against their one rule, but she needed to cheer her girlfriend up. She hated seeing her like this.

Lauren was laying gently on top of Bo's chest. This was the first time in a while that she'd let Bo hold her, and Bo was beginning to think this would never happen again. She turned her head, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the emergency phone to call Kenzi.

She dialled her best friend's number. The phone was safe to use in case anyone had been tapping their phones. Which they weren't too sure of. Fae around the city seemed to always know their business.

Dyson had swept the house for bugs, and there were none. But just in case, they sound proofed the entire Clubhouse. So any outside bugs couldn't pick up what they were saying either.

Bo prepared herself before hitting the call button. She shouldn't be doing this, but she had to get _her_ Lauren back. She couldn't do any of this without her.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Not long after consuming three pieces of cake, Tamsin had passed out on the couch. Like she usually did when she ate too much. Kenzi was in the middle of cleaning up the leftovers when she saw Charlotte slapping Tamsin's face. It was hilarious, and what was more funny was that Tamsin was in such a strong Cake Coma that she wasn't waking up.

Kenzi walked over to her niece, picking her up to keep her out of trouble. It was time for her nap time again, after all the excitement of today she was probably tired. "Did you have fun CharlieBear?" She asked. Both she and Tamsin called her Charlie, it was a habit after the first few months.

Charlie was probably a couple of years away from giving her a proper answer. But her smile earlier told Kenzi everything she needed to know. "Let's go take a little nap, does that sound good?" She bounced the one-year-old in her arms. Charlie held onto her Auntie and nodded her head.

They set off to Kenzi's bedroom, Charlie didn't like sleeping alone. And Kenzi didn't mind sharing a bed with her. She quickly changed the baby's diaper, and got her into some comfortable bunny rabbit pyjamas. The designs that came on baby clothes made her laugh.

Kenzi wasn't that tired, but she would always lie next to Charlie so the little girl could fall asleep. "Can't forget Yogi can we?" She chuckled, bringing the stuffed bear over to the bed.

Charlie grabbed him and cuddled him close, she didn't fall asleep straight away. Which was surprising since she'd done a lot today.

Suddenly, Kenzi heard her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was Bo's emergency number. She'd been waiting for this call all day. "I was wondering when you were gonna call?" She smiled into the phone.

 **Clubhouse**

"To be honest; I was against it. But I figured Lauren needed to hear some good news for a change. Hang on for a sec" Bo pulled the phone away from her ear, turning to her Girlfriend and shaking her arm gently.

Lauren stirred, opening her eyes and seeing Bo with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Kenzi's on the other line. I thought it'd be nice for you to get some reassurance" Bo handed the phone to her.

Lauren sat up, she didn't understand. "We made a deal Bo" they agreed to never call Kenzi, just in case.

Bo shrugged. "That deal is null in void today, come on. You know how inpatient Kenzi is, she doesn't like being kept waiting" she laughed waving the phone about.

Lauren took the phone; her heart was racing right now. "Kenzi?"

 **Kenzi's Villa**

"Long time no speak Doc. So I'm guessing you're calling me about a certain little lady, who happens to be laying next to me right now, happy as Larry!" Kenzi chuckled, she wanted Lauren to know that Charlie was in good hands.

She heard her friend sigh into the phone. "Good, how was she today?" Lauren asked.

"She's been great Lauren. She opened some presents, had some cake. And also threw some at Tamsin, but in her defence Tammy totally had it coming. She kept taking the best parts. Like I've told Bo before, we tape the important stuff. When she's back with you it'll be like she never left" Kenzi hoped that would give her piece of mind.

"Thanks Kenzi. Can I talk to her?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, sure…" Kenzi didn't know how that conversation would go, since Charlie couldn't talk yet. "… Someone wants to talk to you CharlieBear, remember; we made a deal after last time, no putting it in your mouth" she gave the phone to her niece.

It took Kenzi at least ten minutes to clean all of the saliva off of her cell phone the last time she left her phone around. Charlie was at the stage where she was sticking everything in her mouth.

She snatched the phone from her Auntie's hands, she loved phones. The colour of it, hitting the buttons, everything.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo watched Lauren smile with tears in her eyes, she could hear a high pitched laugh coming from the phone. Charlotte was laughing, and it warmed her heart. "My baby girl…" She chuckled with tears in her eyes. "… Mommy misses you so much..." she breathed. She knew her daughter probably didn't remember her, but that didn't matter.

"… We really wish we could've been there with you today, but you'll be home with us soon and then we'll throw a huge party. Happy Birthday sweetie. I love you" all Lauren could hear was some of Charlotte's baby gibberish. She liked to think that her daughter understood her though.

She handed the phone to Bo, who wanted to say a few things too. She could hear her daughter moaning and giggling. "Happy Birthday baby girl; we love you and we miss you" she whispered.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

In the time that Charlie had been talking to Bo and Lauren, she'd fallen asleep at the sound of their voices. That was a miracle. Kenzi's picked up the phone, "Hey, sorry guys. But she kind of fell asleep. I think that's the fastest she's ever dropped off" she laughed.

"Okay. We should let you get back to it then. Thank you for everything you've done Kenz" Bo wanted to make sure her best friend knew how much they appreciated what she was doing.

"Don't mention it, she's worth the work. Really, I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. She's amazing Bo, you and Lauren did good. And you'll see just how good, when she's back home with you" Kenzi spoke quietly so not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Yeah, hopefully. Tell Tamsin we said Hi. Bye Kenz" Bo ended the call.

Kenzi pulled the phone away from her ear and placed on the side table. Looking down at the sleeping baby she noticed that she didn't have her pacifier, Charlie would wake up soon if she didn't have it. She set off to get it, bringing it back and bringing it to her niece's mouth.

Charlie subconsciously latched onto the teat, sucking on it while she slept. Thank god for that, the little girl could bring the house down when she was screaming. Kenzi cherished these quiet moments.

 **Clubhouse**

"See, she's perfectly fine. Kenzi's taking good care of her. Do you feel a little better now?" Bo asked her Girlfriend. Since they'd gotten off of the phone, Lauren had gone silent. "Lauren? Are you okay?" She asked again.

Lauren stood up off of the bed, hearing her daughter's laugh made her feel so many emotions. And she was happy to know that Charlotte was being taken care of by Kenzi and Tamsin. But that happiness had now morphed back into sorrow. Because now that she'd heard her daughter's voice, the feeling of loss was hitting her even more.

"I think I need some air" She moved over to the closet to grab her tanned leather jacket.

Bo sighed. She honestly thought that calling Kenzi and speaking to Charlotte would give Lauren a bit more joy. But now it looked like she had just made it worse. "Lauren, don't do this again. If you're upset, then just talk to me" she knew what was going to happen.

Lauren zipped up her jacket, looking at her Girlfriend with glassy eyes. "It hurts to talk Bo. I know you mean well, but hearing her voice and knowing that she's happy doesn't change the fact she's not here with us" she wiped a stray tear away.

"Then let's deal with it together, don't take off every time you feel sad. We're in this with each other; let me be there for you" Bo began to walk forward with a small smile. She had to stop when Lauren held her hands up, stopping her from coming any further.

"I love you for being so strong, for both of us. But every time I look at you, into your eyes. I see her, and I can't handle it" Lauren shook her head in tears. As awful as it sounded, it was the truth.

Bo understood now, that's why she was always short with her. Why she would never look at her directly. But that wasn't Bo's fault. So she resembled Charlotte, that was always going to be a part of her. "So what's that mean? You'd rather not look at me ever again?" She sounded hurt.

Lauren shook her head again. "No, it's just taking me a while to deal with it. I know it's been a year already, and I haven't gotten any better. I wish I could be like you, and channel the grief into something constructive. But I can't, at least not yet. I gotta go" She turned around without another word and left the house.

Bo knew better than to try and stop her, but she just hoped that her Girlfriend wouldn't kill anyone tonight. She would know in the morning, when she got a call from Dyson telling her that there had been another Fae murdered by a Succubus.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Lauren was out of control when it came to her feeding. More than Bo was when she ran away at the age of eighteen. Although, Lauren was probably the one person that could gain control straight away. She was the former Doctor to the Fae after all.

Bo was angry too, she was upset. She also felt the loss of their child and it killed her more every day. But she had to hold it together, for the sake of their daughter and her safety. If they didn't find this Elder soon, then the hope that Charlotte could return to them would be non existent.

Lauren was heading down a dark path, and Bo was going to do whatever it took to save her from it.

 **Kenzi's Villa – Next Day**

The fun never ended in Kenzi's house, there was always something happening. While Tamsin was at the market getting groceries, Charlie was left with her amazing aunt Kenzi as they played in the back yard.

The toddler loved the outdoors, she was such a happy child. She loved the sun, the clouds, and nature. It was fascinating to her innocent eyes. Kenzi sat at her little table, soaking up some sun while drinking some refreshing ice tea. She felt bad that she got to have all of the fun of being a parent without _actually_ being a Mother. While Bo and Lauren were miserable.

It killed her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her niece scream. Kenzi jumped out of her seat, seeing that Charlie had taken a small fall. The little girl sat on the ground crying her eyes out. Kenzi picked her up, bouncing her gently to calm her. "It's okay CharlieBear, I got you…" She shushed her.

Charlie's cries just got louder.

Kenzi walked her back inside of the house, sitting her on the kitchen counter to check her over. Other than screaming hysterically, Charlie appeared to be fine. Although, she did have a small scrape on her knee. "… Don't worry baby, we're gonna fix that boo boo right up. Come on" she picked her back up and walked to the toddler's bedroom.

She sat her down on the changing table, Charlie seemed to have calmed down a bit now. But her bottom lip still quivered, as if she was ready to cry again. Kenzi grabbed the spongebob band aids, sticking a large one over the girl's wound. "You want me to kiss it better?" She asked her.

Charlie nodded, looking very sad. It was adorable, but seeing her hurt made Kenzi's heart break. She kissed the band aid on her niece's knee. "There we go, all good. No more crying okay? Otherwise, Aunt Kenzi's gonna need a hearing aid" She joked lifting the baby up and into her arms, holding her close.

Kenzi wondered if any of Bo's ancestors were Banshees, because Charlie's had a knack for being loud when she cried.

The one-year-old rested her head on her Auntie's shoulder. She didn't want to be away from her right now. Kenzi rocked her gently, she enjoyed these moments. It was nice. She turned around when she heard the front door open and shut.

Tamsin walked into the kitchen with three huge shopping bags. And she was smiling like a kid on crack. That was never a good sign. When Kenzi and Charlie entered the kitchen, she noticed that the baby had been crying. "What happened? Was there an attack?!" She asked worriedly.

Kenzi shook her head. Thankfully they had been lucky in that department, no one had figured out that Charlie was still alive. They'd been living free and clear. "No, Princess Charlie had a fall. It's just a scratch; she'll be fine…" She explained before looking at the massive shopping bags on her floor. "… You remember me saying _Groceries_ , right?" She asked.

Tamsin nodded, "Yes, and I did get everything that you put on the list so chill out. But, I saw some super cute things for her and I just couldn't resist. Also…" She reached into one of the bags, pulling out a box and holding it up. "… Boo yah! A paddle pool!" She was excited about this.

"Tamsin, she can't swim. She only just mastered walking, which she's still having trouble with. Hence, the boo boo" Kenzi pointed to her niece's injured knee.

"We don't have to fill it up to the top, just a little for her to splash around in. Come on Kenz, it's like a hundred degrees here! We're doing the responsible thing by always making sure she doesn't get too warm; Charlie _needs_ this pool" Tamsin said seriously.

Kenzi rolled her eyes with a sigh. Thinking it over, it wasn't a bad idea. Charlie loved her bath times, playing with toys and splashing about in the water. This was the same, except without bubble bath. "Fine, go set it up. She can have a little fun before lunch" she kissed her niece on the head.

Tamsin squealed in delight, yes! She got her way, finally. Kenzi was surprisingly strict as a parent. She moved passed her, pecking Charlie on her cheek earning a giggle from the baby. She then made her way outside.

After fifteen long minutes, Tamsin had the pool inflated and filled half way with water. She poured some hot water in from the kettle too, just in case it was too cold for Charlie. Kenzi got her niece changed into her baby bathing suit. It was a one piece with blue Dolphins all over it. Kenzi couldn't stop smiling, Charlie was so cute.

"You are so gorgeous, and should definitely be on the cover of baby Vogue if they ever get around to making it. Ready for splash time?" She asked, Charlie nodded. Holding her aunt's hand as they walked over to the pool. "It's not too cold for her right?" Kenzi looked to Tamsin.

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope, I took precautions. I'm not a _complete_ idiot, watch…" She stepped inside the round pool, sitting down with a slight shiver but she quickly recovered. The warmth of the air was enough to balance it out. "… I can take her if you wanna catch some Z's" she offered.

Kenzi was always the one up with Charlie in the night. Especially when it would get extra warm in the early morning. Charlie would be crying due to how uncomfortable it was. Particularly last night, Kenzi had been up with the one-year-old all night and most of the morning. Charlie just wouldn't stop screaming.

"Uh, I don't know…" She groaned, the last time she left Charlie in Tamsin's hands didn't end well. And she only left them alone for ten minutes. "… You let her eat sand last time" she was still mad about that.

"I didn't _let_ her! I turned my back for five seconds! Look, there's no sand in sight. And I will be _extra_ vigilant. I won't take my eyes off her, I promise" Tamsin placed her hand on her heart. Last time was a one off.

Kenzi was hesitant. But she was exhausted and definitely needed some sleep. "Okay…" She gave Charlie a few kisses on her face. Making the little girl giggle. "… Be good for Tammy, no Mischief…" She picked the little girl up and handed her to Tamsin. "… Both of you" she gave her friend a knowing look, before heading to her bedroom.

Tamsin held her hand up, "Mom's gone, high five kid!" She chuckled. Charlie didn't really understand but Tamsin kept waving her hand so she slapped it hard. "Jesus! You're getting stronger by the day…" She felt that sting. "… Okay, let's get some toys then" she sat her down on her bottom.

Charlie didn't feel the difference of the water, which was good. The little girl started banging her hands down onto the water. Loving how it was splashing all over Tamsin. She loved to torture her.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't heard from Lauren since last night. And now she was freaking out, because Lauren wasn't answering her cell phone, she wasn't replying to texts. Dyson had put feelers out within the Light Fae and there was no sign of her either. "What happened yesterday to make her take off like this?" He asked.

She hadn't told her ex about the phone call to Kenzi. But now she kind of had to. "We called Kenzi. Lauren needed some piece of mind that Charlotte was okay. So I suggested that we call" she explained.

"Okay, so what happened? Did Kenzi tell you something bad?" He wondered if that was why Lauren had taken off without a word.

Bo shook her head. "No, the complete opposite. Charlotte is perfectly fine, she's happy and she's healthy. That was all we wanted to know" she could still hear her daughter's laugh in the back of her head.

"So then why has Lauren stormed off?" He asked.

"After the call, we had a little; _Tiff_. Even though she was happy about hearing Charlotte's voice. It didn't make it better; I was just trying to cheer her up. She said every time she looks at me; she sees Charlotte. And then she left" Bo finished. It wasn't her fault that their daughter took after her in looks.

Dyson just nodded. Trying to take it all in. "Alright, well thankfully this isn't the first time she's done something like this. So we know of a few places to check. You go to her usual hangouts, and I'll track her scent as best as I can. That's if she hasn't covered it already" he sighed.

Lauren was smart, and she could disappear if she wanted to. But Bo was hoping that they loved each other enough to get through this together and stand by each other's side until this mess was over. "Call me if you find anything" she grabbed her jacket.

"You too" Dyson nodded before leaving the house.

 **Kenzi's Villa - Later**

Tamsin and Charlie had spent a good hour in the pool, playing with toys and making a mess. But she was having fun and so was Tamsin. She got the baby girl out of the water before she shrivelled up like a prune. Bringing her inside and into her room to be changed.

She was drying the little girl off when she noticed that the band aid that Kenzi had give her was falling off. Probably because of the water, she was surprised that it stayed on this long. Tamsin got another band aid ready, she peeled the wet one off of Charlie's knee. Seeing that there was no scratch like Kenzi said.

That was weird.

Not knowing what was going on, Tamsin decided to wake Kenzi up and talk to her about it. She changed Charlie into some pyjamas before going into her friend's room. Kenzi was in the middle of waking up anyway. "We have a problem" She said.

Kenzi stood from her bed, she didn't like the look on her friend's face right now. "What do you mean? Did something happen?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Tamsin placed Charlie's onto her back on Kenzi's bed, unbuttoning her onesie and showing her friend what she had found. "… That Boo Boo you told me about, has gone" she pointed to the baby's knee.

Kenzi sat down beside her niece, taking a quick look. Tamsin was right, her cut from earlier was gone. That was new. "I don't understand…" She sighed. There was only one explanation for this. But it was unlikely. "… Did she heal?" She was unsure.

"How? Even if she's part Succubus, she'd need chi to do that right?" Tamsin had no clue either, this was new ground for them.

Kenzi shrugged. "I don't know, or maybe it's because she's half human. I mean, technically she's not supposed to exist right? So what if she's different, to all other Fae?" This was worrisome, but looking down at her they could see that she was fine. Especially given the cheeky smile that she was giving them.

"Should we call Bo and Lauren?" Tamsin asked, she didn't know whether they should let them know about this new development.

"No, we can't make a habit of calling them all the time. The illusion of her death has to be flawless. We can't put that in jeopardy. She seems fine for now, so we'll worry about it later" Kenzi buttoned up her niece's onesie again, picking her up with a smile.

Tamsin nodded, she didn't want to panic unless there was actually something to panic about.

 **Lauren's Old Condo**

She knew that not calling Bo to tell her that she was okay, was bad. But Lauren felt like she needed time alone, not that she and Bo had been at each other's side a lot lately. Bo had been nothing but patient with her, but Lauren didn't have it in her to show any emotion. Not even to the one person she loved the most.

Being like this made her sick, she was treating Bo horribly. But her love for her daughter was so strong; maybe it was a Fae thing. She didn't know, but it seemed like her Maternal bond was always on overdrive. She didn't want to be this person, but this is what her life had led to.

She knew that Bo would never look for her here, this place was in Dark Territory. Bo only entered when she had to, or for a case. But she wasn't taking much of them anymore. Lauren knew that it would only be a matter of time before Dyson tracked her scent. She could've hidden it, but she just couldn't be bothered.

She'd taken a bottle of scotch from the nightclub that she was at last night. And the Fae that snickered at her, ended up having a broken arm. One even laughed in her face, telling her that she deserved what happened. She didn't let him live, she used her newfound powers to drain him dry.

Normally, she would be held accountable. But she was Unaligned, and the Elders were steering clear of her and Bo. Even though they were the reason why this was all happening, at least one of them anyway.

Lauren knocked back another glass. Letting the liquid burn her throat, she didn't feel it anymore. She had gone numb to all feelings, physical and emotional. Which was something that she hated herself for, she wanted more than anything to let Bo hold her. And she did, whenever she was too tired to walk away.

None of this was easy on Bo either, she relied on Lauren to feed off of. So that she could stay strong, and alive. But the blonde wasn't giving her much of anything, the few times that they had sex wasn't the way that they usually went about it. What was once tender and intimate, was now hurried and emotionless.

She didn't want that. Who would?

She was starting to feel it now; the booze was going to her head. She was in a bad state last night. But feeding off of that bastard that laughed at her, healed her up. But now it was back. It was times like this that she didn't feel the pain, the loss.

"Little advice…" Lauren turned around to see her Girlfriend at the door. "… Getting trashed enough to knock yourself out won't take away your problems, because they'll be there again once you wake up" Bo walked into the room with Dyson behind her.

He could smell all of the alcohol on her. It was as if he was standing in a brewery. "She's in pretty bad shape Bo" he whispered to his ex. He didn't like seeing her like this either.

Lauren slammed her glass down on the counter. "I heard that!"

Bo turned to Dyson, tapping him on his arm. "You can go; I can take it from here"

He gave her a sympathetic smile, then left the apartment. He knew better than to get in the middle of them when they were talking about something. Especially this.

Bo walked over to her Girlfriend, seeing that she was pouring herself another drink. Before she could even pick up the glass, Bo snatched it from her hands. Taking the bottle and the glass to the sink, and throwing them inside. The glass shattered.

"I wasn't done with those" Lauren huffed.

"You are now. Listen to me Lauren…" Bo moved over to her, taking her hands. "… All of this, has to stop. You can't keep going on like this!" She was worried for her safety now.

Lauren pulled her hands away. "And how should I go on Bo? Should I smile, laugh, wave to people when I cross the street? Or should I go the extra mile and forgive the Elders for what they've done; I know! I'll bake them a cake! That'll make everything better!" She yelled.

"I miss her too…" Bo breathed, tears stinging in her eyes. "… I get it Lauren. Better than anyone, I know how you feel. But we can't keep dealing with this alone; we need each other. Otherwise, we won't be able to survive this…" She reached for her hands again. "… Just let me be there for you" she repeated her earlier words.

Lauren closed her eyes, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Falling into Bo's arms, she began to cry. "I want her back" she mumbled into her neck.

Bo wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Me too…" She kissed the Lauren's head, her own tears falling freely. "… Me too. Come on, let's go home" she spoke softly.

Lauren shook her head, going home just reminded her of everything. It was part of the reason she didn't like sleeping in their bedroom anymore. Because every time she woke up, Charlotte's nursery door was staring her right in the face. "Can we stay here; for a little while?" She asked.

"Sure, let's lay down for a bit" Bo led her over to the couch. The good thing about this place, was that no one had been in here. Everything was just how Lauren left it. They took their shoes off, laying down on the sofa.

Lauren held onto Bo, laying her head on her Girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She felt awful for the way that she had been treating her. Bo had basically been her punching bag for the last year.

Bo smiled, she knew Lauren could never be angry for long. She wasn't wired that way. "I know, it's okay. We're gonna get through this, we just have to stick together" she turned her head to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I just don't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone so, innocent. What could they've possibly seen in their vision to make them want her dead?" Lauren still didn't understand that; this mysterious Oracle came out of nowhere. And they immediately warned the Fae of Charlotte's existence.

But honestly, Bo didn't know either. "Whatever it was, it was enough to cause all this. I'm gonna find the person responsible for this. And they're gonna pay for the pain they've caused us" she was determined to find this monster that was responsible.

She had something now, something that she loved more than anything in the world. Other than Lauren. And she wasn't going to let anyone harm her daughter. She'd kill anyone who dared to try.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, Charlie's powers are surfacing. What else will she be able to do? Let me know what you thought; love to hear from you. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next one for you. I know it's really emotional at the moment. But happier times are coming; promise. Until then;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Aching To Live**

 **Lauren's Old Condo - Later**

This was probably the longest that Bo had even held Lauren in a year. She was fast asleep, thank god. They were both exhausted but Lauren was having a harder time achieving REM sleep than Bo.

Only now it was the other way around. Bo was the one wide awake as Lauren slept soundly beside her. She couldn't stop worrying about her. If she didn't do something to bring Charlotte back soon; she feared she'd end up losing Lauren to a Dark Path.

She couldn't let that happen.

The main problem was the Elder that ordered the hit. They didn't know who they were, what they were, or if they were Light or Dark. Bo wondered why that was being kept under wraps, maybe it was to protect the person in question. So that Bo wouldn't know who to kill.

She had to find them, so she could bring Charlotte home and also save Lauren from herself.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Even though she was still freaking out about Charlie's magical healing thing, Kenzi still had to give her beautiful niece lunch. On today's menu, was puréed Chicken and Vegetables. Kenzi smelt every jar and they didn't actually smell that bad. In fact, Tamsin had taken it upon herself to taste a few before giving them to Charlie.

But it was really just an excuse for her to eat something, Kenzi had caught her stealing a few jars and taking them to her room to eat in the night. She was one weird Valkyrie.

Kenzi sat at the table, with Charlie strapped into her highchair by her Auntie's side. "A few more scoops and then you're all done" She fed the one-year-old. Luckily for her, Charlie wasn't a fussy eater. And she ate everything Kenzi gave her, unless it was something she really didn't like the taste of.

Tamsin walked into the kitchen, zipping up her leather jacket. "Ooh, what's for lunch?" She poked her head over Charlie's highchair. For some reason, Baby food tasted way better than normal food.

"Nothing that's appropriate for _your_ age group. What's with the jacket? It's like a hundred degrees outside" Kenzi frowned at her friend. It was strange attire considering their climate.

"It's time for my check in with Dyson. Just for the Elders to see me so they won't come looking. The ushe. Hey, I've been thinking..." Tamsin took a seat next to Kenzi. "… Should I tell Bo and Lauren anything? About Charlie's new healing trick, I mean?" She added.

Kenzi sighed, she didn't know if they should. Telling them something like that would just make them worry. And they were probably doing enough of that already. "No. But, I think you should take a picture of her and give it to them" she'd been thinking about it and it was the right thing to do.

"We've never done that before. What's the difference now?" Every time that Tamsin had gone back home, she had told Bo and Lauren that Charlie was fine. But she'd never taken pictures. Just in case they fell into the wrong hands.

Kenzi wiped food from Charlie's mouth and then picked her up, bringing the girl to sit on her lap. "It's been a year Tamsin. They don't even know what their own daughter looks like, and when Bo called me the other day; I got the feeling things were bad. They need something other than misery for once" she said.

Tamsin nodded, she understood that completely. "Okay, so which picture are you thinking? One from her birthday?" She asked. There were so many to choose from.

As she unstrapped the bib from her niece's neck, Kenzi smoothed her short dark hair over neatly. "Actually, I was thinking why not take a new one? Get your phone out" she nodded to her jacket pocket.

Tamsin did as she was told, taking her phone out and brought up the camera app. Charlie loved taking pictures. She was like a little model. So when she saw Tamsin's phone in front of her. She immediate started giggling. "Say; Hi Mommies!" She took the picture.

Kenzi looked the picture over, it was adorable. Charlie was sat giggling on her lap, and she was also smiling. "Once you've shown it to them, they can decide whether to keep it or delete it" she knew it wouldn't be easy, but this was what they had to do to keep her safe.

"Alright, I better get flying then…" Tamsin got up, giving Charlie a little peck on her cheek and then gave Kenzi a nod. "… I'll be back as soon as I can" with that, she walked out of the house; extended her wings, and shot off into the sky.

 **Lauren's Old Condo**

Lauren woke up, to see herself hugging a pillow. She could've sworn that Bo was here when she closed her eyes. Getting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. That was probably the best sleep she'd had in a long time. It made her wonder how tired she actually was.

Before she could even call out for Bo, the front door opened. She walked in with a smile, holding two coffee cups in her hands. "Hey, sorry. I thought I'd be back before you woke up" she smiled.

"It's okay. I hope one of those is for me, because I could sure use one right now" Lauren touched her head. It was like a buzzsaw was slicing through her brain.

Bo stepped forward, handing her Girlfriend one of the cups. "How'd you sleep?"

Lauren took a much needed sip while nodding. "Good, better than I have in a while actually. Bo, I'm really sorry for what I said. About not being able to look at you; I was just having one of my crazy moments. I _love_ that Charlotte looks like you; she couldn't have a more beautiful person to take after" she chuckled.

"Thanks. And you don't have to be sorry babe; you're going through a lot right now" Bo didn't want her apology. She understood completely.

"So are you. We both lost her, and yet I'm the only one who's allowed to be cranky? No…" Lauren shook her head. She was done having a pity party. "… You were right; we need to work together now. To bring her home"

Bo was so happy to hear her say that. She'd waited so long for the rational side of Lauren to make an appearance. And she was starting to think it never would. "Well, if you're up to it; why don't we head down to the Dal, and see if Trick's come up with anything new" she offered.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go" Lauren grabbed her jacket, kissing Bo on the cheek as she passed her to get to the front door.

 **The Dal**

When Tamsin entered the bar. She wasn't surprised to see Dyson, Mark and Trick standing at the bar having a beer. "Seriously? Don't you guys drink anything else?" She chuckled. She was really glad to be back.

Dyson was the first to hug her, it had been almost five months since he'd last seen his partner. And to be honest, he had missed having her around. "It's good to see you Partner" he wrapped his arms around her tight.

Mark also walked over, giving her a smile. "Welcome back" He'd been filling in for Tamsin while she was away. Helping his Father out on cases. Dyson had also pulled some strings within the Light Fae so that he could become a Detective. He didn't have much experience, but Dyson was teaching him something new everyday.

Trick was happy to see Tamsin, but then he was worrying about Charlotte. Had something happened? Was that why Tamsin was here? Before he could even open his mouth, she held her hand up.

"Everything's fine. I've just come to keep up appearances like we discussed" she explained.

Everyone breathed a little easier after hearing that.

She didn't have to worry about talking about Charlie in the Dal, just like the Clubhouse they'd had this place soundproofed and swept for bugs. They couldn't take any chances. "Where's Bo and Lauren?" She asked.

"They're on their way here actually. I'm sure they would love to talk to you" Trick knew that Lauren would want to squeeze Tamsin of all of the information she could about Charlotte. No one blamed her.

Tamsin nodded, she wondered if they wanted to see the picture Kenzi made her take. Trick was Charlie's Grandfather after all, and he hadn't seen her since they left a year ago. "Okay, cool. I might as well show you something while we wait" She hopped onto a barstool while taking her phone out.

"Show me what?" Trick asked. Dyson and Mark also huddled behind Tamsin, wanting to see what was so important.

She scrolled through her photo library, finding the newest picture and then turning her handset around to show him. "This!" She smiled. Trick took the phone from her hands, seeing his great Granddaughter giggling away in Kenzi's arms. She was gorgeous. The image brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't even speak. He just handed it back to her with a smile.

Dyson and Mark looked at the screen, wondering what had made Trick of all people cry like a baby. Then they saw her, Charlotte. She was really cute. And was looking more and more like Bo by the day. "That's one happy baby" Dyson laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Trick turned to see Bo and Lauren walking into the bar. Once Dyson and Mark stepped back, they saw Tamsin getting off of one of the stools. Lauren was instantly panicked, "Is she—" she rushed over to her.

"She's fine…" Tamsin said, then handed her the phone. "… See for yourself" she winked at them both.

Lauren took the phone, what she saw took her breath away. There she was; her little girl. In a fit of laughs as she was being held by Kenzi. This was the first time they'd ever seen what Charlotte looked like. "She's beautiful" she began to cry. But for once, it was because she was happy.

Bo took a quick glance; her Girlfriend was right. Charlotte did resemble her. She remembered her daughter being born with blonde hair. That seemed to have changed now. "So, everything's good?" She looked at Tamsin.

"Everything's good…" Tamsin nodded. "… Kenzi said it should be your choice whether to keep it or not. There's others on there. So, take your time…" She turned to Trick. "… What's a Valkyrie gotta do to get a Vodka around here?" She smirked.

Trick smiled, waving her over. After everything that she'd done for them, and for Charlotte. She was entitled to free drinks for life.

Bo and Lauren retreated to a booth in the back, taking Tamsin's phone with them. Lauren scrolled through the photo library. Seeing all the images of a very happy baby. There was even a video of her in a pool. It was hard to see their daughter doing things without them, _they_ should've been teaching her this stuff.

She pressed play, turning the phone to the side. Bo moved closer so that she could watch too. Charlie was laughing hysterically, while splashing water in Tamsin's face. Who didn't seem to be loving it all that much. But Charlotte had the biggest smile on her face.

"She's a troublemaker…" Lauren let out a laugh, closing the video before turning to her Girlfriend. "… Hmm. I wonder where on earth she gets that from" she was being sarcastic.

"Hey, being a troublemaker isn't always a bad thing. It adds to your character. Besides, I'm sure Tamsin can take it" Bo took the phone, scrolling through a few more photos. They really needed this, to see her for themselves.

Tamsin brought her vodka over to the booth, taking a seat opposite her favourite couple. "That's one hell of a kid that you've got there…" She sipped her drink. "… She _loves_ torturing me" That was an understatement.

"So we can see. I hope she's not giving you too much hassle" Lauren wanted to apologise for her daughter.

But Tamsin shook her head. "Na, it's cool. She's worth it. Seriously, she's a great kid. Well behaved, she's not fussy, all in all she's pretty mellow" she wanted them to know enough about Charlie before she left.

Bo was happy to hear all of this, but she knew Tamsin and Kenzi well enough to know that there'd probably been some mishaps while watching their daughter. "I love that she's happy. And you guys are clearly doing a great job. But I'm not stupid, so why don't you tell us some _problems_ that you've had with her"

"Problems? What problems?" Tamsin buried her face into her glass. Was it that obvious?

Lauren was now scowling at her, "If you go any deeper into that vodka, you're gonna need a snorkel. Tell us Tamsin" she said.

Tamsin just smiled bashfully, lifting her head back up. "Well, there haven't been any _major_ problems. Per se. Just a few; hiccups. Yeah, let's go with that" she nodded.

"Like?" Bo asked.

Tamsin sighed, where to start? Charlie had done so many things, she didn't want to tell them something that would make them angry. Then she had a brilliant idea, she needed to tell them something that would make them laugh. "Well, there was this one time; when she took her bottle and squirted milk inside Kenzi's favourite boots" she watched as Bo and Lauren started laughing.

They hadn't laughed like this in such a long time. They could picture their daughter doing something like that. But Bo still hadn't heard what she wanted to hear. "That was hilarious, but now tell us something that's _not_ gonna make us laugh" she wasn't born yesterday.

"Okay. Just to be clear, she's _really_ sneaky. I turn my back for like a second and she ends up walking off somewhere! Seriously, it gives me bad anxiety!" Tamsin drank more of her vodka. It wasn't easy watching a baby. Especially one that didn't sit still.

Lauren caught onto her words. "She's walking; already?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yup, started at eleven months. Guess she gets the overachieving from you Doc. She still wobbles here and there, but she's getting better every day. Kenzi practices with her" she explained.

If it wasn't clear already, they couldn't wait to have their little girl back with them. They'd missed some pretty important milestones. And they didn't want to miss another year more. Bo was happy with that information, but now she needed to know the other stuff. The stuff that she was dreading to know. "Have there been any attacks?" She and Lauren had both had there concerns, and nightmares sometimes.

Tamsin was happy to shake her head. "Nope, she's one hundred percent safe. I promise. The good thing about Kenzi's Crib, is that it's completely out of the way. When we go shopping, we don't take Charlie—"

"You call her Charlie?" Bo caught that.

She nodded. "Yeah, Kenzi started calling her that when she turned two months. Do you not like it?" She wondered.

Bo shook her head, she had no problem with that. "Not at all. It's cute, I like it" she smiled, there was nothing wrong with having a nickname.

"Anyway, as I was saying; one of us stays in the house with her, I know it's not exactly the best life but—" Tamsin stopped seeing Lauren hold up her hand.

"You're doing it to keep her safe. And she seems happy enough with the way you guys live. We can't thank you enough to for what you've done Tamsin; for what you're _still_ doing. Thank you" she reached over to touch her hand.

"Like I said; she's worth it. Anyway, I did my walkabout around the city. A few old Dark Fae peeps spotted me. So, I'd say I've done my job. It's time for me to return to my post" Tamsin joked. It was more like a long vacation.

Bo turned to her Girlfriend, who was still looking at the pictures. "Babe? Do you wanna keep one of those?" She asked.

Lauren kept looking at her daughter's smile. She wanted nothing more than to make this picture her new screensaver. But then there was the risk that her phone could fall into the wrong hands. And then Charlie's smile would be no more. She didn't want that; she wanted her daughter safe. And that meant no taking risks.

"No…" She gave Tamsin back her phone. "… I've seen what I needed to see. Knowing she's happy and healthy is enough for now" she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

Without them knowing, Tamsin took a quick snap shot of the two of them. Charlie had no idea what they looked like, and she wanted her to have something.

Bo wrapped her right arm around her, kissing her on the head before turning back to Tamsin. "Thanks again for coming, and for what you and Kenzi are doing. We really appreciate it. Give Charlie a kiss for us, and tell her we love her"

Tamsin held Bo's free hand, she hated seeing them so upset. All she wanted to do was bring Charlie back to them and see the looks on their faces when the baby smiled at them for the first time. But it wasn't an option yet. "You got it; catch you later" She smiled, then walked off to say goodbye to the others.

Bo brought her Girlfriend into a proper hug. "I'm so proud of you…" She ran her fingers through her hair gently. Lauren had shown amazing strength in this moment, and Bo was expecting her to keep all the pictures. But she didn't. "… Look at me" she lifted her head up.

Lauren took a deep breath; she wasn't crying anymore. Lifting her head, she gave her Girlfriend a weak but yet steady smile.

"We're not missing another year of her life, okay? We're gonna find the person responsible, and then were gonna bring our little girl home. I promise you, we will" she kissed her intimately. Seeing the way Charlie laughed, and smiled, just made her want her baby girl back all the much sooner.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

Zee stood on her balcony, thinking over the epic failure that was her plan. She came here with one job; unlink Bo from her Father. So that he would be powerless when she killed him. But all that changed, when her stupid niece found it necessary to knock up a human. She wasn't even aware Succubi could do that.

In her original form, which was male. She had many children, and when one of them was hurting she did feel their pain. It was part of their bond. So when Bo lost her own child, Zee felt a sharp sting in her heart. Because Bo was her blood, and she was grieving.

She felt bad that the child had died, because in truth that little baby would've been the most powerful of them all. Human and Fae combined, not to mention she would have had ancient blood running through her veins. It would've made life a little more interesting.

Zee wanted to go over an express her deepest sympathies, but after the little fight she had with Bo over her Father. She didn't think it was the best idea to go over there. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing in the air, and that something was being hidden. She just didn't know what it was.

"How much longer are you going to stand out here?" Hera asked from behind her, he'd found his Wife in the same position everyday. It was starting to annoy him.

She turned around, giving him a dark scowl. "As long as I please! What does it matter to you anyway? It's not like we have anything pressing to do" she let out angrily.

"Maybe not. By I do have some news on our charming niece…" He walked out onto the balcony. "… The Valkyrie came back today; a few people saw her walking around the city. And then she met Bo and her friends at the Dal. Seems suspicious, don't you think?" He asked.

Zee frowned. "Why would that be suspicious? She left over a year ago. It's not like she plays a vital role in Bo's life" she didn't see why Tamsin returning would be cause for concern.

"Don't you find it odd, that she left on the day the baby died. I've been telling you this for a whole year now and you've ignored me! I beg you to consider this! What if they're hiding something?" He knew that something was up, and he had been trying to get through to his Wife for months now.

"Like what?" She asked.

Hera hated her careless tone. "The child! What if she's alive; what if _she_ is the thing they're hiding?"

Zee shook her head. "No, that's impossible. Besides, she would share our blood which means I'd be able to sense her if she was alive. Just like I found Clay; no one in our bloodline can hide from me. And they proved her death, remember? They showed the Elders her body" she hated to think of that gruesome image.

"Anything is possible" he wasn't letting this go.

She sighed in frustration. "Even if she was alive; she's not my problem. All I care about is Hades, and what he intends to do now that he's free from Bo. He should've made a move by now" she looked up at the sky. It was scaring her; she could feel him.

"Maybe he's waiting" he said.

Zee didn't like that. "For what?"

He shrugged unsurely. "Well, the whole point of being connected to Bo was for the power he was syphoning from her. Without her to feed from, he may be buying time to find a new power source. He can't face us if he's not up to full strength" it was just one theory.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't ease my worrying. I just wish he'd show up already!" She turned around and walked back into the apartment.

Hera followed her in, "You know, if there's one thing I've learned from returning to the land of living…" He passed her to get to their liquor tray, pouring himself a glass of scotch then turning to face her once more. "… It's, be careful what you wish for" he brought the drink to his lips.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Charlie was being a good little girl, watching her favourite cartoon. Which was in Spanish, but she didn't really understand what they said. She just liked the different colours bouncing around on the screen. SpongeBob was just about to tell Patrick something, when suddenly the screen went black.

All Kenzi heard from her bedroom, was the curdling screams of her niece. Thinking that she was in danger, Kenzi ran like the wind. Entering the living room to see her niece sitting on the floor where she had left her, squeezing her tiny hands as she cried.

"Hey, what's wrong CharlieBear?" Kenzi lifted her up, bringing her close to snuggle. She noticed that the TV was off. She could've sworn she'd left it on. "Is that what's got you all upset?" She used her free hand to point at the blank flat screen.

Charlie nodded, but she didn't stop crying. Normally a few soft hugs from her Aunty would calm her down. But for some reason she wasn't stopping.

Kenzi looked up to the ceiling when she heard a loud clap of thunder. There was no way they were getting a storm; it was summer time in Spain. That was impossible, wasn't it? She tried to get the TV back on. But it wasn't working, and she tried the buttons on the TV itself and the remote.

Nothing was happening.

Charlie got louder, then Kenzi noticed that it was starting to rain. Very heavily. "What the frack is going on?" Her Kenzi senses were tingling again. And it wasn't good.

"Kenz?!" Tamsin ran through the house, soaking wet from all of the rain. And her jacket was, smoking?

"Are you on fire?" Kenzi asked widening her eyes.

Tamsin frowned, not knowing what she meant. Then she smelt smoke, turning her head she saw a black greyish mist coming from her back. "Jesus!" She pushed her jacket off of her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Stomping on it to put the little flame out. "The lightening must've hit me"

"Yeah, about that? Why is there a storm happening, it's summer!" Kenzi kept bouncing her niece, who was still screaming as she pointed her tiny finger to the TV.

Tamsin followed the one-year old's gaze, the TV was off. And she obviously wanted it on, "What's with the banshee screams?" She had to cover her ears. They were probably close to bleeding.

Kenzi sighed, trying to get Charlie to stop crying. But the little girl just wasn't having it, she kept trying to climb over her Aunty's shoulder to try and point to the TV. "The TV decided to crash, and now she can't watch her show. So you know; it's tough times. Will you just fix it please!" She yelled.

"Alright, jeez. The outlet probably just came loose, it's been doing that a lot lately…" Tamsin moved to the back of the entertainment unit, seeing that her suspicions were right. The outlet had just fallen out of the socket, so she reached down and put it back in. "… Well?" She called out to Kenzi.

The TV came to life, revealing SpongeBob cooking some burgers in the crusty crab. Once Charlie laid eyes on her show, her tears stopped. And to Kenzi and Tamsin's confusion, so did the rain outside. "Uh; that's, disturbing" she didn't know what else to say. Kenzi placed Charlie on the floor. Sitting her down so she could continue to watch TV.

Tamsin picked up her leather jacket. Seeing the burnt hole in the middle of the back, "Aw, man! This was one of my favourites" she pouted.

"Forget that. Don't you find this strange?" Kenzi asked.

"What?" Tamsin frowned.

Kenzi pulled Tamsin away from where Charlie was sitting. If what she was thinking was true, then she didn't want to make her angry or upset. "Charlie; the storm? Isn't it weird that as soon as she started crying; the rain and lightening started too? And then she stops—"

"And so does the storm…" Tamsin finished for her. "… Okay, yeah. I've hopped onto your train of thought. We don't know it was her for sure though, and even if it was; what're we supposed to do about it?" She asked.

"Well, not pissing her off from now on would be Job number one…" Kenzi wasn't joking, she brought a storm this time. And that was just from missing a few seconds of a cartoon. What could she do next time? "… But I think we should talk to Bo and Lauren. Maybe get them out here so they can check her over?" She didn't know what to do.

Tamsin shook her head. "We've been through this Kenz, it's not safe. When I went back there today, everyone's eyes were on me. It was insane. Trying to get them over here would be too risky" it just wasn't the time.

"We have to do something Tamsin! People were freaking out because of the fact that Charlie wasn't meant to be born, when really they should've been freaking out about what she could do _after_ she was…" Kenzi turned to her niece with a sigh, she looked so normal. Clapping her hands at the song on the TV. "… She's so much more than just Fae or Human. And we need to know _what_ "

Tamsin sighed, looking to the one-year-old who was in a fit of giggles watching her favourite show. "So what'd we do?"

Kenzi just shrugged. She didn't know what their plan was exactly just that they needed one. "I don't know. But we need to come up with something"

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, what's going on? Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Finally**

 **Kenzi's Villa**

For the last ten minutes, the two women had been trying to come up with an idea of what to do about Charlie and her weird powers. If they could even call it that; they had no physical evidence that it was Charlie who caused the storm. It was just too much of a coincidence for it not be her. "What if you went back home to talk to Trick about it?" Kenzi suggested

"I just came from there. Besides, if I go back again then Bo and Lauren are gonna know something's wrong. And the last thing we need is them losing their heads" Tamsin answered, she understood what Kenzi was saying. But it was just too risky.

"So let's call Trick and ask him over the phone" Something had to be done, otherwise Kenzi didn't know what else to do. Or how to handle her niece if she got upset again.

Tamsin shook her head, it's like her friend wasn't listening to her. "It's not safe Kenz! Anyone could be listening, they've had both the bar and the Clubhouse sound proofed; but that doesn't stop people from tapping the phone lines" she was a cop; she knew this stuff.

"We have to do something Tamsin! I want to keep her safe more than anything, but we can't do that if someone on the outside picks up whatever she's doing! You know, maybe they have a sixth sense for new powers being used. We can't protect her if we don't know what's happening to her. Tamsin, we _need_ help" Kenzi sighed.

Tamsin closed her eyes, exhaling calmly. No matter what she thought, Kenzi was right. They needed some advice on how to deal with this. "Fine, how'd you wanna do this?" She asked.

"We need to get Bo and Lauren over here somehow, or Trick. _Without_ drawing attention from their end" Kenzi thought her hardest.

Tamsin smiled, she'd been working on something for a while now. With a Shaman she knew who lived in Spain. She wanted it to be ready for Charlie's birthday, but the thing she was asking for needed time to prepare. "I think I might have an idea, but I gotta head out for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can" she tapped Kenzi on the shoulder and then ran out of the house.

Kenzi was at a loss, she didn't know what Tamsin was up to. But she was going to trust her anyway. Turning to her niece, she saw that Charlie was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. She was probably tired from that crying fit she had earlier.

She walked forward slowly, "Okay Princess, I come in peace…" She spoke softly, not wanting to upset her again. She lifted her up gently. "… Are you ready for nap time?" She asked her. Charlie nodded, resting her head on her Aunty's shoulder. "Alright, here goes nothing…" She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the worst.

But Charlie didn't start crying, thank god. She was too tired to care at the moment, "… Phew! Alright, off to dream land we go" she walked off to her niece's bedroom, placing her down into the crib and tucking her in comfortably. Within a couple of minutes, the baby dropped off quietly.

 **Unknown Location - Later**

The Shaman that Tamsin was visiting, lived on a mountain not far from the small market that she and Kenzi shopped at. She touched her feet down on the small cliff. She didn't know why Shamans lived in the strangest environments. But that was what they liked, who was she to judge?

"Ola, Amigo…" She skipped inside with a smile, seeing him at his work station. Cooking up something that smelt like pure horse crap. She pinched her nose. "… Ew! This shit stinks man. What is all this?" She asked.

Alejandro smiled at her. He wasn't much for having company, but he and Tamsin had known each other for a good couple of centuries. And she was the only person on this earth that he could actually tolerate. "I'm busy Tamsin, is there actually something you wanted?" His Spanish accent was thick.

"Yeah. The potion I asked you to make? Is it ready?" She placed her hands on the table in front of her. Leaning on it.

He looked up at her with a frown. "What part of _'it needs time to_ purify'; did you not understand?" Potion making wasn't easy, and required time and care. If you didn't have that then you were in for a rough road.

Tamsin banged on the table, "Sorry, it's just that I need them! Like, today! Come on Al, you told me it would take ten months. It's been over that! You owe me a potion! And I'm not leaving here until you give me one" she folded her arms over her chest, taking a stand.

Alejandro sighed, he didn't have time for one of her tantrums. He went over to the corner of his cave, grabbing a medium sized box. "I haven't checked them in a couple of months…" He lifted the lid, picking up the vials and shaking them one by one. "… Some of them need more time to settle. But you're in luck. Two of them are ready for use" he brought them over to her.

She bumped her fists in the air. Thank god! Some good news for a change. "So, how do they work again?" She'd forgotten. All she knew was that they were used for travelling.

"One is bound with the soil from your home here, and the other is bound from the soil of your former home. The soil you gave me for the creation of these, is to insure where you end up. Are you catching on?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, the red one goes to the Villa…" She pointed to the red coloured vial. "… And the green one goes to the Clubhouse…" She pointed to the green coloured vial. "… Easy peasy!" She smiled.

The Shaman placed the two small vials into a pouch. Tying it off and handing it to her. "Try not to screw it up, this couldn't be more straight forward" he didn't know if there was a way to mess it up, but if there was then Tamsin would be the girl for the job.

She snatched them from his hands. "No faith…" She shook her head with a laugh. "… Seriously though, thanks Al. You're making someone very happy with this" she held up the small pouch. She couldn't wait to see the look on Charlie's face when she got to see Bo and Lauren.

He bowed his head cordially, "I aim to please, señorita" he flashed her a smile. With that, Tamsin ran out of the cave. Jumping from the cliff and flying back to the villa.

 **Clubhouse - Later**

Bo and Lauren we're going out of their mind right now, they were fine after Tamsin left the bar earlier. Seeing Charlie's pictures, really lifted their spirits. But now they had received a call from Kenzi telling them that Tamsin was coming back to the Clubhouse to talk to them about something regarding their daughter. And also that Trick had to be there too.

That last sentence was enough to make them worry, why would they want Trick to be present. Most likely because they were going to need his help. Bo was leaning against the back of the couch, watching her Girlfriend pace back and forth. "Babe, you need to try and calm down. Kenzi didn't sound panicked, everything is probably fine" she didn't want her going back into her funk.

Dyson had brought Trick over, while Mark was running the Dal in his absence. "Yeah, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" he smiled confidently.

But Lauren wasn't listening, she just kept walking back and forth. Her mind was running rampant, what if Charlie was sick? What if she was hurt? Too many things were going through her head.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dyson ran over, taking the latches off the door. It was Tamsin, and she strolled in with a smile. She was really excited about the news she had for them. "Whoa, what's with all the tension in this joint?" The atmosphere wasn't fun.

Lauren walked over to her. "What's the problem? Is she okay? Did something happen?" She had a serious case of word vomit right now.

Tamsin shook her head touching her arms gently. "No, no. She's fine…" Then she realised they actually did have a problem with Charlie. "… Well, she's fine _now_. Something kinda happened earlier. Long story short; we need some help" she finished.

"Help with what? And why did you want me to be here?" Trick stepped forward. He did find it odd.

She pulled out the small velvet pouch from her pocket. Holding it up with a smile. "I will explain everything once we leave…" She turned back to Bo and Lauren. "… Are you two ready to see your daughter?" She asked.

"What? I don't understand" Bo didn't know what the hell she meant by that.

"Kenzi can explain it better than I can. So, shall we?" Tamsin didn't want to waste any time. "Hey D, you're gonna have to stay behind. Make sure the house isn't empty for however long were gone for; you never know if someone will try and bust in while we're gone" she turned to her old partner.

Dyson nodded. "Sure thing; say hi for me" he was happy for them.

Tamsin walked further into the room, taking out the red vial. "Ready?" She turned to Bo, Lauren and Trick. The three of them just nodded. She turned back around, smashing the vial to the floor. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright green light, once it faded they saw a great big portal. "Let's go!" She ran in first.

Bo and Lauren joined hands, she still hadn't spoken yet. She didn't know how to prepare herself for what came next. Her daughter was on the other side of that portal. She'd waited so long for this.

"Are you ready for this?" Bo snapped her out of her thoughts. Lauren nodded with tears in her eyes. Of course she was ready, she'd been ready all year. They both walked into the portal. With a confused Trick following slowly behind them.

Dyson watched as the portal got smaller, until finally it vanished completely.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

The portal reopened, pushing the four of them out and into the Villa's living room. Bo, Lauren and Trick immediate felt the change of temperature in the air. "Nice place" Bo looked around, it was an impressive house.

"Thanks…" Everyone turned when they heard the familiar voice of Kenzi. Only she wasn't alone, she was holding a lovely little girl. "… _We_ like it" she walked up to her friends, smiling at the fact that Charlie was already holding her hands out for Lauren.

Lauren felt like her heart was going to stop beating at any moment, she reached her arms out. Taking the baby from Kenzi's arms, and holding her up so she could see her properly. "Hi" She breathed. Charlie gave a wide smile, touching her Mother's face with her tiny hands.

Kenzi and Tamsin couldn't hold their tears in, this was all they'd wanted in the last twelve months. To reunite a family, and now they'd succeeded.

After smothering her with kisses, Lauren passed her daughter to Bo. Who was a little out of her depth, she didn't know what to do with a baby. It had been too long since she'd held her last. "You are so beautiful" she chuckled, bringing the baby close to her body. Breathing in every inch of her.

While Bo was having a moment, Lauren brought Kenzi into a tight hug. She couldn't even begin to express the gratitude for what her friend had done. "Thank you Kenzi; for everything" she spoke in her ear.

Kenzi hugged her back. "Don't mention it. She's all worth it…" she smiled pulling away. "… So why don't you guys take a seat and we can talk about why we brought you here" she gestured to the couches.

Bo sat with Charlie in her lap. Trick was on her left, playing with his great Granddaughter's hand. While Lauren was on her right. Charlie quickly crawled onto her lap. Trying to climb up on her. Lauren held her steady. Kissing her cheek. Clearly she wasn't the only one who felt the bond.

"So, the reason we wanted you to come by; was because we've learned something new about Charlie" Tamsin stood next to Kenzi, they needed to tell them what was going on fast. So they could find a way to deal with it. Or at least find out what was happening.

"Like what?" Bo asked, holding her daughter's hand as she sat quietly in Lauren's arms.

Kenzi nodded to Tamsin, she knew what she was implying. They needed to be shown, if she explained it they wouldn't understand. They needed to see for themselves. She grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and finding Charlie's favourite channel.

Once she saw that her show was on, the toddler perked up her ears. Clapping her hands with a squeal. Bo and Lauren nearly started crying at the sound of her laughing, they never thought they would see this so soon.

Tamsin then turned the TV off again, and once she did. Charlie started screaming, and as Kenzi and Tamsin had predicted so did the rain, the thunder and the lightening. "This is what we're talking about! When she gets upset; it rains!" She pointed to the window.

"That could just be a coincidence…" Lauren lifted the baby girl up, trying to calm her down. "… Shhh, it's okay sweetie. I'm here now" she kissed her head. Rocking her gently. As if by magic, Charlie's crying stopped. And then so did the rain.

Bo and Trick noticed that, and they were now understanding why Tamsin and Kenzi were concerned. "Okay, that's freaky…" she admitted. "… Did she do that?" She was confused.

Kenzi nodded. "That's what we're trying to tell you. Charlie can _literally_ ; make it rain!" She had to get them to believe her.

"And she can also make the sky shoot lightening, which by the way burnt a giant hole in my favourite leather jacket…" Tamsin was still not over that. "… You can write me a check, or I'm good with cash…" She groaned when Kenzi hit her on the arm. "… Or, we can come back to it later" she smiled rubbing her arm.

"Any idea what's happening Trickster?" Kenzi looked to Trick, he was the only one who could probably shed light on their situation.

Trick shook his head; he could see how they thought he'd be their best bet to find out what was happening. But to be honest, he had no clue. "I'm sorry; I don't" he answered.

Charlie was being so quiet as she sucked on her thumb while being held by Lauren. Kenzi could never get her to be this silent, not even when she was upset. "You've been here five minutes, and already you're a natural" she let out a laugh.

Lauren smiled, leaning down to kiss her daughter's head. "It's probably the maternal bond kicking in. I've waited so long for this; for her. And now I've got it" she couldn't be happier, although she knew that it wasn't permanent. They would have to leave again soon.

"So, other than the fact that she can somehow create storms; is there anything else she's done that we should know about?" Bo wanted to know everything, and judging by the way that Kenzi and Tamsin were looking at each other. There was definitely more to say.

Kenzi made eyes at Tamsin, they didn't know if telling them about when Charlie fell would make them angry because it happened on their watch. Tamsin gave her a scowl that silently said, _'Don't do it!'_.

Whereas Kenzi was silently saying, _'They deserve to know!'_

"Will somebody please say something!" Bo ordered, the longer they were making them wait, the more she thought it was something bad.

Kenzi decided to make the decision. Taking a seat on the couch opposite them. "Well, it's not really a big deal. At least I don't think it is…" She tried to find the right wording. But she couldn't stop laughing because Charlie was waving at her from her position. "… Uh, Charlie had a little accident the other day. And scraped her knee, but I got her a bandaid right away" she made clear.

"That doesn't sound so bad, kids get hurt sometimes. I'm sure you did everything you could. We're not mad if that's what your worried about" Lauren didn't care about that kind of thing, of course Charlie had fallen once or twice. It happened.

"Yeah. That's not what we were worried about actually" Tamsin confessed.

Bo didn't like the sound of that. "Care to explain?" She looked down to see that Charlie was wrapping her tiny fingers around her Mother's hand. That alone made her smile.

"Well, after she fell I gave her a bandaid and all was well with the world. But then Tamsin bought a paddle pool, and while I napped she was splashing around and the bandaid fell off and the scrape was gone" Kenzi explained.

Lauren gave her Girlfriend a worried look, that didn't sound like a normal part of child development. "So you're saying she healed?"

"That's what we think" Tamsin nodded.

Charlie obviously didn't understand what any of the grown ups were saying. But right now, she felt like she needed to be held by the pretty woman sitting next to her. So she pulled on Bo's hand, trying to crawl over to her lap. "She wants you" Lauren chuckled, lifting the little girl up and moving her over to Bo.

Once Bo held her, Charlie's eyes lit up. And not just metaphorically, they were shining a dim blue just like Bo's did when she would feed. "Oh my god! Please tell me; I'm not imagining this right now" she started to panic as she stood the girl up on her legs.

Trick and Lauren leaned in, and Kenzi and Tamsin ran over to see want she was fretting about. And there it was, Charlie's eyes were burning electric blue. And clearly she was none the wiser because she just kept smiling and giggling at her Mother.

"That must be why she can heal, because she's part Succubus. Just like I got the abilities from you, so did she" Lauren let out a breath, this was a lot. Fae children didn't come into their powers until they hit puberty, which meant that Charlie was even more special than they thought.

Trick shook his head in confusion. "That makes no sense. Bo needs to feed on chi to heal, and so do you. Charlie is healing _without_ it, which is not supposed to happen" he was worried.

"Whether it is or it isn't, doesn't matter right now. We just need to make sure no one else finds out about this. About what she can do" Bo cuddled her daughter closely. She didn't care what powers Charlie would end up having, as long as she was happy.

That was there first priority now, finding the Elder that ordered the hit or the oracle that had the vision. Didn't matter at this second, they just needed to find out what was happening with their little girl. And learn how to stop outsiders from getting wind of it.

They just hoped that it wasn't already too late.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

There it was again, the rumbling in the clouds. Someone was using the same amount of power to create a storm. Even though that storm wasn't happening here, it was happening somewhere in the world. Only she herself had that kind of power, no one else in her family had dominion over the thunder and lighting. That was her area of expertise.

Zee stood on the balcony again, she needed to find whoever was doing this. And then see what they were and why they were creating storms. Was it to get her attention? She closed her eyes, rising her hands and summoning the lightening in the sky.

She was going to use her powers to make the lightening take her to whoever it was that was creating it. It took her some time, but she found it. And now she could find them too. She lifted her hand up into the air, waiting for the lightening to strike her.

And when it did, she disappeared in a bright spark of light.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Bo and Lauren were outside, enjoying the sunshine with their little girl. They watched her walk around, as Tamsin had said Charlie was wobbling. But she was holding steady for the time being. "Look at her, being a big girl and walking around on her own two feet" Bo chuckled.

Lauren leaned into Bo's side, wrapping her arms around her Girlfriend's waist. Still keeping her eyes on her daughter. "I know, she's so fearless. I love that" she smiled at Charlie, who was standing by the little paddle pool.

They walked over to her, and Lauren bent down to pick her up. She didn't want to put her down, ever. She just wished that she could hold her forever. Bo loved the look on Lauren's face right now, it was a face of pure happiness and she hadn't seen it in so long.

Suddenly, they saw a bright light shine from their left along with a clap of thunder. Bo's expression dropped when she saw Zee standing before them. She stood in front of Lauren and Charlie, who was now crying due to the fright.

Zee couldn't believe her eyes, for once in their many years in life. Hera was right for a change; she wasn't going to let him milk that though. She looked at the crying baby, and then to the sky.

The thunder roared, and the lightening shot through the clouds. It was going to start raining soon, and how ironic that the baby was crying at the same time. She'd seen this before, when she was in her male body. And a small boy, when she would get upset it would do this.

Her powers would manifest, due to being tied to her emotions.

Lauren bounced Charlie in her arms, cuddling her which stopped her from crying. And as she did, the clouds turned back to white and the thunder and lightening faded. She brought her daughter close to her body, wanting to keep her safe from Zee.

Zee held up her hands with a smile. "It's okay. I don't mean her or you, any harm" she started to walk forward, but Bo met her half way.

"And why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?! You already tried to kill me once; why not my daughter too? Really go for the gold" Bo's eyes shined blue, she realised she just outed Charlie. But it was pointless to deny it, Zee wasn't stupid.

"I may be a bitch, _and_ a monster. But I would never hurt an innocent baby" Zee promised, she'd done many things to her own children. But never when they were babies, it was at this stage that they needed to be protected.

Lauren walked forward slowly, Charlie was resting her head on her shoulder. "Then what'd you want?" She asked.

Zee turned back to the small baby, she was cute. "To find out who was summoning the lightening. And now I see…" She smiled at the baby. "… Since she shares my blood then it seems only appropriate that she'd share in my power too"

Bo frowned. " _Your_ power? No, she's just part Succubus. She's not part God"

"That may be so. But what do you think you are Bo? You're the daughter of Hades; Part Succubus _and_ Part God. And if you have Ancient blood running though you, then so does she. You're both Demi Gods" Zee spoke to her niece.

Lauren didn't like the sound of this already, she liked it better when she thought of Charlie growing up to be like Bo or herself. Not a Demi God. "So what does this mean? What other abilities can we expect her to inherit?" She wanted to know.

Zee didn't know herself. "I'm not sure. But it will most likely be just from the most powerful of our line. Me, and my brothers. Poseidon and Hades. Which would give her, dominion over the Sky, the Sea, and the Underworld. That's one special baby you've got there" she had to admit, that she was a little scared right now.

"Why doesn't she have the other powers now too; why just yours?" Bo asked.

"Because, my powers stem from my emotions. When I'm angry, or sad, or murderous. They manifest, and I lose control. Although, it was worse when I was a kid. I hurt a lot of people. She's doing the same thing; when she cries, so does the sky" Zee explained.

This was so unbelievably weird. Bo and Lauren loved Charlie regardless of what powers she had or what she became. But they were kind of hoping that she would just be part Succubus. This was something else entirely.

Bo turned to her Girlfriend, "Lauren, take Charlie inside. Zee and I need to have a chat" she didn't want her Aunt anywhere near her daughter. Not until she was sure that Zee wasn't a threat.

Zee waved her hand to the baby, who shockingly enough waved back. She watched them walk back into the house, then faced her niece again. "It seems I've underestimated you Bo. You've managed to keep her hidden for an entire year; it can't have been easy to let her go" she sympathised with her.

"No, it wasn't…" Bo replied. "… But I didn't really have much of a choice, since the Elders took it upon themselves to hunt her down. You didn't happen to have a hand in that, did you?" She asked her, ever since the hit had been ordered. Bo wondered if her Aunt had something to do with it.

"Wow, you really do think that low of me don't you? I won't deny it; I'm a bitch. I like it, it's freeing. And I've done a lot of terrible things, but I would _never_ seek to kill an innocent child. But you're right, the Elders _did_ have someone that tipped them off" Zee said.

Bo frowned, this was new information. "The Oracle that saw the vision?"

Zee was confused, she thought that Bo would've known by now. "Oracle? Bo, there was no Oracle…" She watched her niece turn puzzled, "… I mean, there was. But she was _no_ Oracle; the vision was fake"

"She? You know who it is, don't you?" Bo stepped forward, standing inches away from her Aunt. She needed to know now. "Give me her name" she demanded.

"Persephone" Zee said.

Bo turned away, feeling betrayed. The woman that helped her escape the Underworld, her Step-Mother. She was the reason the last year of her life had been a misery. Why Lauren had almost lost herself in her grief. And why they had to send their little girl away.

She had to take a minute to contain her anger, she thought that she could trust her. That she was trying to help her. But once again, Bo had put her trust in someone that ended up stabbing her in the back.

But now there was one thing that didn't make any sense to her. "If the vision was fake, and Charlotte isn't a threat. Then why would Persephone say she was? What does she have to gain from this?" She asked.

"You're misunderstanding me Bo; Persephone doesn't get anything out of this. She did it for Hades, he's the one who wants your daughter dead" Zee couldn't believe that Bo didn't know all of this. She must have secluded herself for too long, to hear any of this.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Zee was tired of explaining herself already, "Since you banished him, Hades has been trying to find something to give him enough power to break out of Tartarus again. Now that he's been cut off from you, he needs someone else. Someone who shares his blood-"

"Like a Granddaughter…" Bo finished for her. This was unbelievable, her Father was behind this the entire time. Again, he was trying to destroy her life. He could come after her until the world ended, she didn't care. But to go after her daughter; his own blood.

She was disgusted.

"… Why her?" she had to ask.

Zee's answer was simple. "Because her power's untapped" that kind of power was raw energy; and it was enough to boost him indefinitely.

"There's just one thing I don't understand. If Charlotte dies, then how is he supposed to get her powers?" Bo asked.

Zee let out a breath, "Maybe we should talk about this with your significant other? After all, I'm sure she'll want to know about all of this" she couldn't stand the heat out here, and she was guessing that the lovely Villa beside her had state of the art air conditioning.

Bo didn't really want to upset Lauren now, especially since the grey cloud had cleared. Her Girlfriend was happy for the first time in a year. And she didn't want to ruin that, but if they were going to have an encore battle with her Dark Daddy; Then she needed someone as smart as Lauren by her side.

"I want your word that you won't hurt my Daughter" Bo wasn't letting her into the house without it.

Zee nodded. "You have it; I didn't come here to wage war. I want Hades dead as much as you do, if not more. He continues to plot against us; so he needs to be dealt with" That was the most important thing to her.

"Okay then, let's go" Bo made her Aunt follow her into the house. They needed to hear what Zee had to say, and then they needed a plan. But Bo knew that with this new information, Lauren wouldn't want to leave Charlie again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, they're reunited. And finally they know who's behind it. But there's still more to come. So hope you're enjoying. Leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Cute Moments Immanent!**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: One More Night**

 **Kenzi's Villa**

After inviting Zee inside, Bo and Lauren took Charlie into Kenzi's room so she could have a nap. After coming back into the house; Lauren noticed her baby girl was tried, and her eyes were starting to get heavy.

Kenzi showed them into her room, where Charlie's crib sat next to her bed. Lauren lowered her down gently, placing her precious teddy bear next to her. When Kenzi told them its name was Yogi, they just laughed.

But Charlie seemed to love it, she held onto the brown bear. Hugging it tight as she started to close her eyes. Bo and Lauren watched in awe, this was a rare moment for them. The last time they did this, they didn't have time to appreciate the moment.

"I'm just gonna put it out there…" Bo began. "… We make, _super_ cute babies" she started laughing, quietly though so not to disturb her little angel.

Lauren smiled, leaning back into her Girlfriend. "Yeah, we do…" She adjusted the angle of her head, seeing her little girl suck on her pacifier while she slept soundly. "… I can't leave her again Bo" she sighed. Now that she was here; she wanted to stay.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I know; I don't think I can either…" She paused, looked at Charlie again. She didn't want to go back home without her. "… We don't have to do anything yet, let's just talk to Zee. And see what she has to say"

"We can't trust her Bo…" Lauren placed her hands over her Girlfriend's, still not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "… You said it yourself, she already tried to kill you once. How're we supposed to believe she _actually_ wants to help us?" She asked.

"We're can't, but we need to hear her out. And then come up with a plan ourselves, you didn't hear the things she told me out there" Bo had yet to tell Lauren who was really behind this nightmare.

Lauren turned around in her arms. "Why? What did she say?"

Bo let go of her, then held her hand and led her away from their daughter. Not wanting to wake her up from what looked like a peaceful nap. "My Father; he's the one who had the Elders order the hit. And he used Persephone to do it" she said.

"Why? What does he stand to gain from this?" Lauren didn't understand, Jack was banished to the Underworld. What would he achieve by killing an innocent child?

"I don't know the full details; we need to hear it from Zee. So, let's leave her sleep…" Bo walked back over to the crib, seeing the table beside it and grabbing one of the baby monitors. They were turned on ready, so she handed one to Lauren. "… For your piece of mind" she smiled.

Lauren held it in her hands, she didn't want to leave Charlie sleep alone. But she also knew that they needed to talk to Zee, if they had any chance of fixing this mess. She placed the device in her front pocket, then nodded to the door. "Let's go then" she led Bo out of the room.

 **Living Room**

Zee looked around the villa, it was nice. None of the furniture was up to her standards, but hers were high. As she took a seat on the couch, she saw that all eyes were on her. She had yet to meet the small human next to Tamsin and Trick. "I don't think we've met; who might you be?" She looked at Kenzi.

"I would be Kenzi, Bo's best friend and super protective Aunt to Princess Charlie. So don't go getting any ideas, _blondie_ " Kenzi folded her arms, eyeing up this weird woman.

Zee just held her hands up, "I wouldn't dream of it. We're all friends here, aren't we?" She folded her right leg over her left, sitting properly.

Tamsin scoffed. "Friends don't hit other friends with Lightning bolts" she would never forget that night after the party, when Zee summoned the lightening from the sky and tried to kill her.

"Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I? Well, I don't know what you're complaining for. You're still here aren't you?" Zee was uncaring, if she really wanted someone dead. Then they would be.

Bo and Lauren walked into the room, just in time to catch the staring match between Tamsin and Zee. "What's with all the tension?" Bo asked.

Zee shook her head. "Oh nothing, just reminiscing. Right, _Valkyrie_?" She smiled at Tamsin, who just smiled back. Zee then turned to Bo and Lauren. "So, shall we get this _'tell all'_ started?"

Bo took a seat next to Kenzi, with Lauren on her other side. "Go for it" she sat back, her hands gently laced with Lauren's. Being together on this meant everything.

"As I told you, Hades is the culprit behind this mess you're in. And he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Which is your daughter, since he can't get power from you anymore…" Zee looked at Bo. "… He needs another source, but it still has to be someone of his line"

"Charlie" Lauren finished for her.

Zee nodded. "He doesn't need her alive to take her power, once she dies he can summon her soul so that it rests in Tartarus before it goes anywhere else. I don't know how he does it, but it's always been one of his skills" she was disgusted by her brother.

"So, basically. You're saying he's not gonna stop, until he has her soul?" Bo just wanted to make sure that was clear. She watched Zee nod. "Does he know she'll inherit his abilities too?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't exactly check in with him. But if he does, then the attacks will only get worse. If he could, he'd take her himself. But he's not strong enough to leave Tartarus on his own yet. That's why he uses Persephone" Zee said.

Then that got Bo thinking, if Persephone was the one coming back and forth from Tartarus. Then that meant that Bo could find her, and make her pay for everything she'd caused. "Where is she now?" She asked.

Zee shrugged. "How should I know? We don't exactly have a loving Mother/Daughter relationship. She hates my guts, and rightfully so" she wasn't going to sit here and say that she was a good Parent. Because she wasn't.

Bo knew that she was lying. She felt Charlie all of the time, and she knew that Zee could find Persephone if she really tried. "But you're still connected, so don't play me Zee. Find her, and get her ass over here now!" She wasn't playing games anymore.

"I'm sorry; did I give you the impression I work for you now?" Zee stood from her seat, watching Bo do the same. "Let's get one thing straight here, I call the shots. Not you! Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your Elders?" She wasn't taking orders from anyone.

"Cut the crap Zee! If you didn't need my help to kill him, then you would've done it by yourself already. Which makes me think you need something. Either from me or from my daughter, who by the way; you won't be getting near" Bo stared at her.

She wasn't stupid. Zee wouldn't have come here if she didn't want something. And in the year that Hades had been in the Underworld, she hadn't made a move against him. If he was that powerless, then surely a superior God like herself would've ended him by now.

Zee didn't have an answer for her, because as much as she wanted to kill Hades. Even with him drained, she still didn't have enough power to stop him. Not in this human vessel. That's what gave him the edge, he was in his original body. But she wasn't.

"Look, clearly we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm not your enemy, at least not in this moment. I can't find Persephone just like that…" Zee snapped her fingers. "… But I can call out to her, if she replies then she'll find _me_. If I were you, I'd make sure that baby stays safe. She might be the key to ending Hades once and for all" She walked away from them, going outside and then disappearing into the sky with a clap of thunder.

Tamsin and Kenzi groaned, hearing that loud roar of thunder meant one thing. "Wait for it…" She spoke aloud. "… Three, two, one" she pointed her finger in the air. And on cue, the baby monitor inside of Lauren's pocket came to life with the sound of Charlie crying.

Charlie was a very light sleeper, and the littlest thing woke her up.

Lauren grabbed the monitor out of her pocket, hearing her daughter cry. It almost made her shed tears of her own, this maternal bond was so strong. "I got her" she turned around, running into Kenzi's room.

"You might wanna tell the Doc to bring her in here; that's her hungry cry" Kenzi spoke to Bo as she stood up.

Bo smiled. "You know her cries?"

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, it was hard to pick it up at first. But you kinda get the hang of it after the first few tantrums. I'll make a bottle; you get the Princess" she nudged Bo playfully, then set off to the kitchen.

Tamsin looked to her left when she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. "And there goes the storm. Is there any way to stop this from happening? Because Charlie cries; a lot!" She didn't feel like being caught in a storm every five minutes.

"I have no idea; it may be something she'll grow out of. But given that she's just a baby, she won't have control of her abilities for a long while" Trick was at a loss. He had never heard of a child of Charlie's age to have powers, it wasn't possible.

Kenzi walked back into the living room, seeing that the rain had stopped outside. "Wow, Lauren's good…" she could never get Charlie to calm down this fast. "… She's probably still tired, so I'll just take this in there so they can feed her" she walked away with the milk bottle in her hands.

 **Kenzi's Room**

Lauren was in the middle of changing Charlie's diaper; she'd only done it once before. And that was over a year ago. So she was a little rusty now. Bo watched vigilantly, taking it all in. Because she didn't know the first thing about changing a diaper. It was icky.

Charlie stuck her fingers in her mouth, while smiling up at her Mother as she got changed. Her smile was enough to make Lauren melt, she had a way of looking into her eyes.

Once she was all changed, Lauren lifted her up and held her close. She realised though, that maybe she was hogging her too much. So she handed her to Bo for a few minutes. And when she did, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Bo gasped, as she watched her daughter's eyes shine blue again. It seemed to be every time she held her. "Okay, this isn't normal right?" She had to adjust due to the one-year-old that was trying to touch her face.

"What _is_ normal these days?" Lauren laughed, she placed her hand on her daughter's small back. "Maybe it's her way of communicating with you. Why don't you try it?" She didn't think it would hurt.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Bo focused her eyes, shifting them to their neon blue. Which earned a high pitched giggle from Charlie. "… She's laughing" she got teary eyed as Charlie rested her tiny hands on her own chest, stilling giggling up a storm.

Lauren loved the moment that they were having right now, this was how she wanted every day to be. "I wish it could always be like this" she combed over her daughter's fair hair with her fingers.

Bo noticed Charlie's eyes had gone back to her normal brown, so she did the same to her own. She agreed with Lauren completely, and she had the same wish. "It will be; soon" she promised, hoping to God she could keep it.

"Knock, knock!" Kenzi made herself know, walking into the room with a milk bottle in her hands. And once she did, Charlie immediately held out her hands. Grabbing at the air, she was very hungry. "I got you covered CharlieBear" she handed the bottle to her niece.

Charlie snatched it and brought it to her mouth, drinking it while resting her head on Bo's shoulder.

" _CharlieBear_?" Lauren frowned. She loved that Kenzi had nicknames for her daughter, but that one didn't make sense.

Kenzi nodded. "She loves Yogi bear so much that Tamsin and I decided to honour her with the title. It makes her smile, so why mess with a good thing?" She chuckled. "So, I know you probably don't wanna talk about it. But, are you guys going back tonight? Because you're totally welcome to stay" she didn't want to upset them.

Lauren locked eyes with her Girlfriend, not knowing what to say. Both her choice was obvious, she didn't want to leave now. Actually, she never wanted to leave. "Maybe we could stay; for the night?" Her raised her eyebrow to Bo.

Who was just worried that when tomorrow came, Lauren would be back to not wanting to leave. And then it would just be harder. Bo sighed, looking down to the baby in her arms. She didn't want to leave either, how could she? She finally had the thing she wanted.

Her brain was telling her to say _'No'_ to staying. But her heart was in the driver's seat right now, and it was telling to stay right here. " _Just_ , for the night" she nodded.

Kenzi smiled, she was glad they had actually made a decision. "Okay, I'll make up the guest room. Princess Pea likes to sleep in the bed anyway; so you guys can snuggle her all night long" she winked at them, then left them alone.

"You know we'll have to leave tomorrow, right?" Bo looked at her Girlfriend, who still had yet to take her eyes off of the baby girl who was silently drinking her milk. "Lauren?" She got her attention.

Lauren met her gaze, smiling nervously. "I heard you. And I know; we have to go back. It's what's best for her" she told herself.

Bo knew Lauren was just reciting a forced speech, tomorrow was going to be horrible. And she knew when she gave Kenzi her answer, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to spend a night cuddled up with her baby girl.

"Here…" She gave Charlie over to her. "… Sit with her; I'm gonna help Kenzi out" she walked away, stopping as she got to the door. When she turned back, she saw Lauren's smile and heard her beautiful laugh. Then realised, that tomorrow those two things would be gone.

 **Guest Room**

Kenzi was making up the bed, she normally wasn't one for housekeeping. But since she had been taking care of Charlie, things like this started becoming more natural. She almost found it soothing in a way.

She was just placing the pillows onto the bed when she heard someone walk up behind her. Turning around she saw her best friend standing there with her arms folded. "Hey, shouldn't you be having a moment with your girls?" She smiled.

Bo let out a laugh. "Probably, but I decided to let Lauren have some quality time…" She walked over to her friend, who was finished with what she was doing. "… Kenz? I just wanna say; I'm so grateful for what you've done for us. For protecting Charlie; you've done an amazing job with her" she really meant it.

Kenzi waved a hand. "Stop it, you're gonna make me blush…" She chuckled. "… To be honest, she's pretty low maintenance. Seriously, it's been so much fun taking care of her. I'm just sorry; that you and Lauren can't share in the memories. But Tamsin and I videotaped everything" she said.

"Thanks, we appreciate it. And we may not have been here for the first year, but we've got the rest of her life to make new memories. That's what I'm trying to focus on" Bo knew the first year was important. But she would rather miss one; than miss ten.

"So, about what happened back in my room? You're worried Lauren won't be able to go back, right?" Kenzi could see the look on her friend's face; it was a look of fear.

Bo sighed, taking a seat on the made bed. "This last year; has been _so_ rough Kenz…" She missed having her best friend around to talk to. "… This whole thing; put such a strain on our relationship. I didn't think we were gonna make it through" she admitted.

Kenzi took a seat next to her, placing her hand on Bo's back. "I don't believe that for a second. You're Bo and Lauren; you guys can make it through anything" she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I used to think that too…" Bo could feel her tears fighting to rise to the surface. "… But then things just got worse. She wouldn't let me touch her, hold her, she couldn't even look at me because I reminded her of Charlie" To know that, still hurt.

"Whoa, that _is_ rough…" Kenzi couldn't imagine what it must've been like for them, or for Lauren. It must've eaten away at her. "… But, she seems okay now. Or am I missing something?" She didn't understand how Lauren could go from being utterly miserable to the way she was acting now.

Bo laughed. "She's happy, because of Charlie. And if we have to leave tomorrow; she's gonna revert. And I don't want that for her; I haven't seen her smile for an entire year. I would've given anything to hear her laugh again. And now she is" she didn't know how else to say it.

Kenzi understood. "And now you're afraid if you go back empty handed; Lauren will drift away again, and then you'll be back in your couple funk. I get it. But maybe seeing Charlie was the medicine she needed, and now she'll be better once you go back" she hoped she was right.

"And if she's not?" Bo asked.

"Then…" Kenzi tried so hard to come up with an answer. But she honestly didn't have one. "… I dunno Bo, I'm kinda winging it here. Just talk to her about it, maybe say something that has more than a few words. Really get her to understand" she didn't know the first way to go about it.

Bo just smiled, "Yeah, alright. I'll take it under consideration…" she had to do something, otherwise tomorrow was going to be its own problem. "… So, since we're staying the night. Why don't you head out for a bit? Take the night off; you deserve it" she smiled.

Kenzi hadn't been out in so long, that she was a little scared. "I dunno…" She sighed, she was so used to staying in with Charlie and Tamsin. But now she thought maybe it was time for her to let her hair down. "… Are you sure?"

"Yes, we can take it from here. Please Kenz, go. Have fun, and take Tamsin with you" Bo wanted them to have fun for the night. After what they'd done for her; they deserved it.

"Okay! We're going out!" Kenzi stood excitedly. "Oh, few things you should know. If you leave Charlie alone for more than a few seconds, she screams at the top of her lungs. Oh, and don't feed her any baby food that's got too many veggies in it, or she'll spit it out. And she won't sleep without Yogi with her" she just wanted to prepare them.

Bo gave a thumbs up, "Got it" Although, she was a little sad at the fact that her best friend was telling her things about her own daughter. Things she should already know.

An hour passed, and Kenzi and Tamsin had left for a night on the town. But not before Tamsin flew Trick back home. He had a few things to attend to, and also he wanted see if he could find an answer to why Charlie had powers at the age she did.

Which left Bo and Lauren, with their daughter. They thought she would want to go back to sleep after having her bottle, but Charlie was wide awake and she wanted to watch her show.

Lauren found a few things in Kenzi's fridge, enough to make dinner for the both of them. Charlie was good with her pots of baby food, but per Kenzi's advice they stuck to the ones that had less veggies in them.

Once they were done with eating, the three of them sat on the couch. Watching the adventures of sponge pop come to life on the fifty-inch plasma screen in front of them. Charlie was so engrossed, but she still held onto Lauren's hands as she was sat in her Mother's lap.

Bo took a second to look at the scene in front of her. Over the last year, Lauren's aura had been constantly dark. There were times where it was almost black; that was just how depressed and angry she was.

But now, her Girlfriend's aura was like a rainbow. It was bright, and colourful beyond belief. Because Lauren was so happy in this moment, and Bo didn't want to see that go away. Especially since they had to leave tomorrow.

Lauren bent her head, resting her nose on her daughter's head and breathing her in. She never wanted to forget this scent. "This's all I've wanted for the last year" she said.

"Me too…" Bo reached over with a smile, letting Charlie grab her finger. "… I hate to keep bringing it up but, are you gonna be okay to leave tomorrow?" She was taking Kenzi's advice and bringing it up. She needed to make sure that Lauren understood.

"No…" Lauren let out a laugh, turning to her Girlfriend. "… But I have to be. It's okay Bo, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I know this's just for the night, and I'm grateful for it. Besides, we have a lead now. Maybe we won't have to wait much longer to bring her home" she was staying positive.

Bo was glad that she was seeing sense. "Yeah maybe…" She inched closer to her girls on the couch, this was a rare moment for them. "… So, this's nice" she couldn't help the grin on her face.

Lauren joined in, "Yeah, it is…" She looked down when Charlie slapped her hands, then pointed to the TV. "… I know, it's a talking Starfish" she giggled. The things children were excited by made her laugh.

"There it is…" Bo watched Lauren look at her. "… I never thought I'd hear that laugh again" she was being honest. She actually never thought that Lauren would be this happy again. But here she was, smiling and laughing.

"Me neither…" Lauren leaned into Bo, brushing her lips over hers. She knew all of this had been hard on Bo too. And their relationship was hanging by a thread, but she wanted to make up for the way she'd acted. She was turning over a less depressing leaf now. "… I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through" she needed to say it.

Bo shook her head, "You don't need to be babe. This last year has been tough, for both of us. But…" She paused seeing Charlie crawl over Lauren's lap to get to her. Bo picked her up, and kissed her on the cheek. "… Things are gonna get better, I know it"

Lauren reached her hand out, stroking her daughter's cheek with her finger. Earning a giggle from her. "We can't let him hurt her Bo" she was referring to her Girlfriend's Father, who was the one that had been after their daughter all along.

Knowing it was Jack that caused all of this, didn't surprise Bo in the least. Because she actually thought it was his doing in the first place. But her friends told her that due to his banishment, it wouldn't be impossible.

Boy were they wrong.

"He won't. Because he's not gonna get the chance Lauren…" Bo told her, then turned her head to her daughter. Lifting her up to look at her face. "… Hear that baby girl?" She smiled at her, as Charlie just placed her tiny hands on Bo's cheeks. "I will _never_ let anyone hurt you" she kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie then did something she'd never done before. Not even to Kenzi and Tamsin, she pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and then puffed out her cheeks. Puckering her lips in Bo's face.

"She wants to kiss you" Lauren started laughing, this was the first that she'd ever seen this.

Bo looked at her daughter's face, she was so adorable. "You drive a hard bargain…" She obliged, giving her a kiss. Then noticed that she was rubbing her eyes. "… Someone's getting very sleepy. Silly question, but do you wanna put her in the crib or have her with us?" She had to ask.

Lauren looked at her dumb, "I think you know my answer…" She got up from the couch, using the remote to turn the TV off. "… Why don't you change her diaper while I clean up in here" she spoke to Bo.

"Uh, diaper? I dunno, I've never done that before. What if I screw it up?" Bo didn't know the first thing about changing diapers. She got up from the couch, brining the tired baby girl with her. "Maybe you should just take care of it, and I'll clean up in here" she handed Charlie over to her.

"Bo…" Lauren smiled, bouncing the baby in her arms. "… You're gonna have to learn sometime. But, if you're really not confident. Then I guess I can take care of it, just make sure you rinse those plates otherwise the leftover food will stick. We're still guests here" she wasn't going to leave Kenzi's house in a mess.

Bo saluted her, "Yes Ma'am. I'll meet you in there" she grabbed both of their plates from earlier and took them off to the kitchen as Lauren went in the opposite direction with Charlie.

 **Guest Room**

Lauren got her daughter all changed, and into the cutest pair of pyjamas that she had ever seen. It was a white onesie with cartoon baby monkeys spread all over it. Lauren got into bed, placing Charlie in the middle. "Don't think I forgot…" she had grabbed Yogi before climbing into bed.

Charlie held her hands out for him; she couldn't sleep without him. Once she had him in her arms, she held him close. Moaning tiredly as she continued to suck on her pacifier. "… I'm sorry I haven't been here. I wanted to be so much" she let Charlie grab her hand.

As she was watching her daughter fall asleep, Lauren wasn't far behind her. This was probably the first time she'd fallen asleep so quickly in over a year. Because she felt complete now, and the thing that'd been missing for so long was finally found.

Bo walked into the bedroom, seeing that Lauren was fast asleep laying on her side with Charlie in the middle holding onto her hand. She didn't really want to climb into the bed and disturb this beautiful picture. In fact, she wasn't to capture it.

She took her phone out from her pocket, snapping a quick shot of the two of them. She figured that this would be a good picture for them to frame and leave by their bed back home. And Lauren would see it every morning when she woke up.

Placing her phone on the table, she decided it was time for some shut eye herself. So she climbed into bed as quietly as possible, laying on Charlie's left and rolling onto her side. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

But for right now, she was going to have a peaceful night's sleep with her two best girls beside her. Because this was all she'd wanted for the last year.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, ain't that sweet? Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Saturday!**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Released**

 **Zee's Penthouse – Next Morning**

Even though it wasn't appropriate, Zee found herself day drinking. After her conversation with Bo yesterday, she was at a loss. She'd sent out a call to her daughter Persephone, but as she told Bo; It was up to her daughter to return the call, if she didn't then it was her choice.

Zee realised she needed to try and come up with another plan, clearly she couldn't take on Hades by herself. Not in her current body, and there was no way to get her old one back. And she didn't really want it either; she liked her new form. But that was the problem, in this form she was basically powerless. Especially against her brother.

She heard the bell of the elevator sound off behind her, it was most likely Hera. She wasn't in the mood for him right now. She decided against telling him about Bo's child, knowing that he would tell her _'I told you so'_ and then that would just annoy the hell out of her. So she was going to keep her mouth shut for now.

"Is this the reason you wanted to return to the land of the living? So you can drink the city dry?" Hera shook his head in disappointment. He enjoyed a good drink as much as anyone, but Zee was going too far.

Zee poured another glass of scotch. "When I want your opinion; I'll ask for it. In the meantime, why don't you just shut up?!" She knocked it back in one.

Hera furrowed his brows, something was wrong. Zee was a bitch on a daily basis, but she was going out of her way to be horrible now. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" He approached her.

She slammed her glass down on the table, taking a breath. "Yes, something did happen. I found out that Hades is making a move to try and break out of Tartarus. And he's using Persephone to do it" she wasn't mentioning anything about the baby.

"Ah, your bastard child. I always told you she would be nothing but trouble!" Hera didn't care for Persephone, especially since Zee had her with another Woman. Hera was a very jealous person.

Zee shot him a cold glance. "Whatever you think of her, just remember that she's _my_ daughter. And I've wronged her, like I did all my children. I need to speak with her; maybe I can get her to abandon Hades" she thought it over.

"She's bound to him; she couldn't leave him even if she wanted to. Which makes her a constant threat to us; maybe you should just put her out of her misery" Hera went for a glass of scotch himself, he needed it after hearing this.

"The thought of that isn't far from my mind; with her dead that would weaken him even more. Maybe enough to keep him in Tartarus forever. But…" She sighed, as much as she wanted to kill Hades, she didn't want her daughter to suffer. "… I've done enough to her already; I won't kill her" she couldn't do it.

Hera sipped his drink, "Then how're we supposed to stop him?! We're strong, even in these vessels. But _he_ , is stronger. Maybe not strong enough to break out of his prison yet, but that will soon change. We need to go to Plan B" he looked at her.

Zee knew exactly what he was referring to, and she wasn't going it. "Are you out of your mind?! What you're thinking is out of the question!" She turned away, walking to the balcony window.

"You said it yourself, once he's strong enough. He'll come for us! And we can't fight him without help. We have no weapons; none that will work on him. And asking his daughter for help isn't an option. Bo despises us…" He followed her. "… We need Amara" he said.

She closed her eyes, hearing that name struck fear into her heart. "No good can come from releasing Amara, especially not for us! Or have you forgotten, that she spent _five hundred_ years trying to kill us?" She asked him.

Hera sighed, shaking his head. He could never forget that. "No, of course not. But you and I both know; she's the only person Hades truly fears. Maybe we could make a deal with her. Our safety, for the right to kill him. She hates him more than us; there's no way she'd turn that down" he was sure of that.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Zee stared at him. There was nothing smart about releasing Amara from her prison. They put her there for a reason. She was the only one strong enough to kill them all. Zee couldn't allow her to be free.

"What other choice do we have? We can't fight him alone" Hera didn't want to die, since he had just returned to the living.

Zee rubbed her face, she was too tired to keep arguing. "We'll find another way. I have some things in the works, and I just need to see how they play out. I'm going back to bed, and wallow in my failed plans" she walked past him, nudging him in the shoulder as she grabbed a full bottle of gin and then left the room.

Hera took a moment to contain his frustration, his Wife was a horrible person. And she was willing to let their older brother try and kill them. When there was such an easy alternative in their grasp. One thing he did know, was that no matter what happened. He wasn't going to let Zee take him down with her.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Bo slowly opened her eyes, seeing her baby girl laying beside her still fast asleep. She wished for this for so many mornings, but never imagined how amazing it would actually feel until now.

Charlie had rolled over in the night, and now half of her small body was laying on Bo. And as much as she needed to use the bathroom right now, Bo couldn't bring herself to move. She then realised maybe getting Lauren to leave today wasn't the problem, because she didn't want to go either.

She used her free hand to stroke the toddler's cheek, and as she did Charlie opened her eyes. "Hi..." Bo whispered with a smile, watching her daughter roll over onto her stomach and try to sit up. "… Did you have a good sleep?" She asked her, not thinking that she would get an answer.

But to her shock, Charlie nodded.

Lauren felt the weight in the bed shift slightly, opening her eyes she saw that Charlie was sitting up in the middle of her and Bo. And her Girlfriend was also awake. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time" she admitted.

"Me too…" Bo smiled from where she was laying. They didn't know what they were going to do when they actually went back home. "… I'm gonna head to the bathroom; why don't you take her to get some breakfast?" she kissed the baby on her cheek, then got up from the bed.

"That's a great idea, right?" Lauren smiled at her daughter, getting up off of the bed and picking her up. She needed to change her diaper first, and she couldn't help but notice that Bo had subtly side stepped the responsibility. "Let's get you out of that dirty diaper, shall we?" She walked her over to the small changing table in the corner.

Just in case Kenzi was still sleeping from her night out, Lauren brought the table into the guest room. She was being considerate. With Charlie all clean and dressed in new clothes, Lauren took her into the living room.

Where she found Tamsin and Kenzi passed out on the couch, wrapped up in each other. She couldn't help but laugh at them, Kenzi was laying over Tamsin. Both of them with their mouths hung open, mascara smudged and drooling as they snored.

"Never do what they did…" She whispered to her daughter, who was pointing to her Aunts. "… I know, they're so silly" she settled Charlie on her hip, while she laughed at her friends.

Bo walked in, seeing that Lauren was just standing in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" She got her answer when she saw Tamsin and Kenzi sleeping soundly while snuggling. "Looks like they had a fun night out" she chuckled.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, come on. Let's leave them to their cuddling" she walked off quietly with Charlie in her arms, and Bo following closely behind.

Once in the kitchen, Lauren seated her daughter into the highchair. This felt so normal, and it was almost as if she'd been doing it for the year she missed. Because she found it so natural. It wasn't long before Charlie started slapping her hands down onto the table of her highchair. Clearly she was hungry.

Bo checked fridge, seeing the many jars of food for her. Since it was breakfast time, she didn't want to give her something that tasted awful. So she went with puréed peaches, everyone loved peaches. Right?

She sat next to her daughter, and then began feeding her. "Please let this be something you actually like…" She was praying, seeing Charlie allow the spoon to go into her mouth. And then immediately watching the baby smile. "… Thank god" she didn't feel like being spit up on.

Lauren made her way back to the table, carrying two cups of coffee. Her stomach had too many knots in it to actually eat anything. Because she knew that in an hour or two, she would have to leave her baby again.

"You know; I knew it'd be hard. Even though I told myself I wouldn't let it get to me, but it is. There's nothing I can do to stop it" she said aloud.

Bo stopped what she was doing for a second, turning her head in her Girlfriend's direction. "I know. But just think…" She reached her free hand over to grab Lauren's. "… We know things now, things we didn't know before. It won't be another year babe; I promise" she was going to keep this promise.

Even if it killed her.

Lauren just nodded, she didn't know what else she could say. But she wasn't going to let her worries, ruin this morning. Because she had her daughter now, and she was going to make the most of the time that she had left. "So. What _are_ we gonna do when we get back?" She asked.

"Well, first thing. Is that I'm going to let every Fae know, that the infamous Oracle vision was fake. Maybe once everyone knows the truth, the threat to Charlie will be over and we can bring her home" Bo was being optimistic. Which was so unlike her.

"But you can't do that, without letting the whole world know she's alive. Even if some of them do believe you, others may not be so willing. She'll never really be safe until we deal with your Dad" Lauren said.

Bo sighed, why was it always her family that were lunatics? "Yeah, my Dad. The reason we've been so miserable for the last year. He's in a different realm, and somehow he manages to ruin my life. All for more power" she watched her daughter smile at her.

That was enough to make feel better, but she still hated him for all of this. She didn't understand how someone could want their own family dead. Just so he could get strong enough to break out of his prison.

"Power makes people do stupid things, of course it's much worse when said people are _already_ Evil. He wants what he wants Bo, and he doesn't care what he has to do to get it. Jack doesn't care that Charlie's his Granddaughter, or that he's hurting _you_. He only cares about himself" Lauren sipped her coffee.

Bo nodded, "You're absolutely right, which is why we're not gonna let him get his hands on her. I'll slice them off before he gets the chance" she meant that.

Lauren shifted her gaze to their daughter, who was eyeing them suspiciously. "You're so lucky she can't understand anything we say. Otherwise, we'd be branded as very bad Parents" she joked.

"Are you kidding me? We're the best Parents in the world. Because we'd give our lives for our little Princess, and I'll do anything to bring her home. Even if it means chopping off my Father's head" Bo whispered the last part, just in case Charlie did pick up anything.

"Okay…" Lauren got up, circling the table to cover her daughter's tiny ears. "… Can we stop with all the chopping and slicing talk? We have a minor present" she heard Charlie giggle, trying to touch her Mother's hands.

Bo nodded, holding up her hands. "Alright, you got it Mommy" she saw Lauren blush at the word she used. Clearly, she'd missed being called that. And maybe saying it while Charlie was near them would encourage her to start talking.

Lauren loved hearing that, because she _was_ someone's Mommy. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Three hundred and sixty-five days, to be exact. But she couldn't keep this feeling for long, because she had to leave today. Which is why they had to stop Jack from whatever he was planning.

"The question still remains though…" She spoke to Bo. "… How're we supposed to stop and kill an Ancient God? And a very evil one, at that?" Killing a God wasn't something that happened everyday.

Bo shrugged. "I dunno yet. But don't worry, we'll find a way. We always do…" She leaned into kiss Charlie's cheek, earning a giggle from her. "… As for the how? There has to be some way to kill a God, even the Fae themselves aren't immortal. We're all gonna die someday" she said.

"Yeah, but not for a long time. Maybe we should start researching ways on how to kill a God. If there's any weapon that's strong enough to hurt them; we never really tried that. We didn't know it was Jack who was after her, but now we do" Lauren picked Charlie up, cuddling her.

"Exactly, now we have a lead to follow. The research thing sounds like a solid plan…" Bo stood close to her girls. Kissing Lauren and then stroking Charlie's hair, they both watched her chew on her fingers. "… Like I said, we'll find a way" She nodded.

No one could truly be immortal, even the Fae aged. It took them thousands of years, but they did die. All they had to do was find a way.

 **Greece – Unknown Location**

After the pointless conversation with his Wife, Hera thought over things a little more. And the only thing he kept thinking was he didn't want to die, not again. The place they'd escaped from was called Myth, and when Bo lit the Artemis Candle she freed them.

It was worse than Hell; there was nothing there. No people, no objects, nothing. Endless purgatory, and he would rather die than go back. After checking on Zee, he found that after drinking an entire bottle of Gin. She'd passed out.

That was a good thing though.

Because with her out like a light, he could work on his own plan. And that was self preservation, there was only one person strong enough to take down Hades. And that was their older sister, Amara.

Although, Zee was right about the cons of this plan. Amara despised all of them, each and every one of the Ancients. In the centuries before her imprisonment, she vowed to hunt them all down and kill them.

All for becoming the Gods they were meant to be. Amara didn't believe they should've been worshiped; she cared for Humans more than her own people. But Hades, was the one she hated the most.

Because he took something special from her, the love of her life. The only person Amara had ever loved; a Human. And for making their lives a misery, Hades punished her by taking the life of her lover.

That angered her more than anything, that was when they all pooled their powers together and imprisoned her in a tomb. Where she'd been ever since. In their original form, they were immortals. And they could never die. So Amara had been trapped inside the tomb for over a thousand years. And Hera knew that she would not be happy once she was released.

But he had to do this, to ensure that he would live when Hades finally did return. This Human vessel left him vulnerable, and Zee too. But she was too proud and stubborn to admit it. She'd take it to her grave.

After leaving the Penthouse, Hera hitched a ride across the oceans with a Fae that could transport to any place on earth. Which led him here; back to where it all started.

Back in the day, the tomb they sealed Amara in stood alone. Far away from any civilisation, any towns, or cities. But now, times had changed. New cities had formed, and his sister's tomb was now buried under a mountain.

Luckily, he brought his Wife's thunderbolt. Which carried enough power to destroy anything in its path. Since coming back to this earthly realm, Zee had the bolt fashioned into something a little less inconspicuous.

Hera held a sword, made of adamantine and infused with the power Zee's lightening. There was only one problem with this course of action. When he used the sword to burst through the cavern. Zee would sense it, and come running.

Hades would resurface soon, and when he did. He would be out for blood, and Hera was in no mood to die. This was about what was best for their family, and they needed Amara.

Hera lifted the sword high, swinging it in one swift motion. A bolt of lightening shot out from the tip of the sword, burning through the incased cavern and blowing the entrance to pieces. As the smoke cleared, he saw the entrance was open. Now was his chance, from the moment the lightening left the sword. Zee would've been alerted. He had to do this now.

Running inside, he coughed as the smell of damp and the burning from the blast invaded his senses. He was almost choking on it. Delving deeper, he saw the stone casket that they sealed Amara in.

Standing over it, he wiped the cobwebs away. Hera used the sword as leverage to pry the top open, it took him a while but he did it. He used all of his strength to push the lid over, looking inside he saw her.

His older Sister, still looking as young as she ever did with her brown curls resting over her shoulders. "Amara?" He whispered, leaning in closer. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. He was amazed she'd lived through all this. "It's been a long time Sister" he said.

Amara focused her eyes on this strange man, he just called her his sister. She had no memory of this man's face. "Who are you?" Her voice was horsed.

Hera had to smile, of course she didn't recognise his Human body. "It's me. Hera…" as soon as he revealed himself, Amara tried to lunge at him. But due to the rusting chains that were around her body she couldn't get to him. "… Stop it! I came to release you"

"Release me? Why would you do such a thing?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was trying to kill her wretched siblings for becoming monsters. Then they banded together to contain her, and now he wanted to help? She didn't believe a word of this.

Hera sighed, leaning his elbow on the edge of the casket. "Because, we need your help"

Amara studied his face, she could see it now. Her sister was in there; she could see her through this puppet's eyes. "Who is this _'We'_ , that you speak of?" She asked.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Hera turned his head, seeing Zee standing in the entrance. Before he could even try to explain himself, Zee hit him with a bolt of her own lightening. Throwing him across the room and into a nearby wall. "Zee, let me explain" he pushed up off of the cold floor.

"Explain what? How you're trying to release the one person that wants to annihilate us all?! Please, explain it to me!" Zee yelled.

Amara rolled her eyes, she'd know that tone anywhere. Even if it was of a different gender. "Hello Zeus…" She called from where she laid, she heard footsteps walk toward her. Then a blonde woman came into view. "… This explains so much Brother; you always did favour a short robe" she snorted.

Zee looked into the eyes that she had been terrified of for so long, Amara was the only thing that struck fear into her heart. "Whatever Hera has promised you; forget about it! There is no way in hell, I am releasing you from this prison" she spat.

Hera stood straight, dusting off his clothes. "We need her Zeus" he said.

"I don't need anyone, not even you…" Zee looked down, seeing her sword laying on the ground. She picked it up, holding it for him to see. "… You know how much I hate it when people touch my things!"

Amara sighed. "I do grow tired of this, so either let me out or seal me in. I've gone passed caring at this point" she'd been locked in this tomb for a thousand years, she'd gotten good at being the captive. And the peace and quiet wasn't so bad.

Zee looked at her sister, she didn't expect her to give up so easily. "That's it? No threats?" She asked, watching her shake her head.

"They would be empty. I lay here, bound by your chains. Sealed in the tomb of your choosing, what could I possibly say that would scare you into giving me my freedom?" Amara was too old for games, if they were going to leave her here then they could go now.

Hera stepped forward, touching Zee's arm. "Please, she's our only hope against him"

Hearing that, caught Amara's attention. She knew exactly who they were referring to, "Where is he?" Was all she asked.

Zee sighed, they had to tell her now. "In Tartarus, where he belongs. But we think he's planning to escape, again"

"Well, I see you've all been busy in the last millennia. So that's why you need me, you want me to kill our disgusting excuse of a brother?" Amara understood now, they would never release her for something so trivial.

Hera nodded. "We believe he'll return soon; we're not strong enough to fight him in these vessels" he looked down at his human body.

Amara smirked. "Of course you're not…" She exhaled, she loved Humans. But if she had to bet on who would win in a fight, Human or God. She went God every time. "… And you?" She looked at Zeus. "You are against freeing me, why? You do need my help, don't you?" She asked.

"You're dangerous" Zee said.

"Only to you dear brother, or I should say; _Sister_ , isn't that right?" Amara laughed. "If you wish for me to kill Hades; I can't very well do it in this state. Can I?" She nodded to her chained body.

Hera turned to Zee, " _Free her_ "

As much as Zee wanted to scream, No. She couldn't deny that Hera's plan was a good one. Amara was the only one out of all of their family who still remained in her original body. Just like Hades. And she was stronger than him. She was their only chance to take him down.

Zee hovered her hand over the padlock of her sister's chains, emitting a burst of electricity and blowing the the metal to pieces. She stepped back, her sword in hand and grasping it tight just in case.

Amara pushed the chains off of her body, finally able to breath deeply. She rose up, standing on her two feet. She wiped the dust from her arms. "I knew sooner or later something would happen, and all of you would need me. All I had to do, was wait. And I've had a thousand years to learn the art of patience" she climbed out of the casket.

"We want to make a deal" Hera said.

"And what would that deal entail?" Amara stood with her hands behind her back, she was more respectful than her siblings. In a thousand years, her manners hadn't changed.

Hera looked at Zee, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of their sister. "You want Hades dead, and so do we. In exchange for the right to hunt him down, we want your word that you won't harm _us_ "

Amara started laughing. "Let me see if I'm hearing this correctly; you wish to bargain Hades' life for your own?" She watched him nod. "You have no say in what I do. I had the right to kill Hades centuries ago, but you sabotaged my attempt. You sided with that demon, and locked me in this place!" She yelled.

"You weren't just trying to kill him, you wanted it us all dead!" Zee replied. She wasn't going to stand here and look like the bad guy.

Amara nodded, walking around the tomb she'd been trapped in for so long. "I did, and to this day I still stand by my actions. I was doing what was best for the Human race" she didn't regret anything,

"And what about us? Your family; your blood!" Zee shouted.

"Family?" Amara scoffed. "Is that what you believe us to be? A Family? When will you open your eyes Zeus? We are not, nor were we ever; a family. We are merely hateful acquaintances. Nothing more" she never believed in this family.

Not when everyone was out to get each other. That wasn't a family, that was a catastrophe.

"Are you saying you won't help us?" Hera asked. He didn't come all this way for nothing.

Amara just looked at him. "Give me one good reason, why I should"

Before this got out of hand, which Zee knew that it would. She decided to offer up some information, at the end of the day they needed help. And Amara was it, but she wouldn't help them unless she gave them a good reason to.

"Because, Hades has a new goal. And if he succeeds in his plan, he will gain ultimate power. And not even you…" She approached her. "… My Sister, will be strong enough to stop him" she said.

Amara decided to hear her out, "Very well, Zeus. And where does Hades intend to get this Ultimate Power _from_?" She asked.

"From someone innocent; someone that should be protected at all costs. Would you like to meet them, and see for yourself?" Zee knew that Bo wouldn't like this, but she wanted to protect her daughter and Zee wanted to protect herself. This was the only way to do both.

Now Amara was intrigued, she'd never known her brother to speak with such compassion before. "Lead the way, _brother_ " she gestured to the entrance.

 **Kenzi's Villa**

After finishing their breakfast, Bo and Lauren wanted to spend some family time with Charlie. They hadn't set a time on when they'd be leaving, but it was definitely today. So they didn't want to waste another second.

Kenzi's and Tamsin had woken up, almost screaming the house down when they saw the position they were in. Kenzi decided to go back to bed, while Tamsin was too wired from hearing her friend scream in her ear. So she was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Which left Bo and Lauren in the living room with their baby girl. Charlie was picking up toys and throwing them in Lauren's lap, then wandering around the room. "Is she using me as a storage box, or does she actually want to play with these?" She didn't know what to think.

"I dunno, she's walking so fast I keep losing track of her…" Bo got up from where she was sitting, walking over to the back of the opposite couch and seeing her little girl giving her a cheeky grin. "… Are you hiding from us?"

Charlie got up on her tiny legs, giggling and then walked off in the other direction. But when Bo started to chase her, she picked up the pace and began to run. She ran straight into Lauren's arms, who lifted her up with a laugh.

"Got ya!" Lauren's smile slowly faded as she saw the once sunny room, dim into darkness. "What happened to the sun?" She asked, standing up with Charlie in her arms.

Bo looked to the large glass doors that led to the backyard, seeing that the clouds had covered the sun. And they were black. "I don't think that's normal…" Then she heard a clap of thunder. Yep, definitely not a good sign. "… Take her into Kenzi's room; and wake her up too!"

Lauren didn't want to leave her here if something was coming. "Bo—"

"GO!" Bo ordered, when Lauren left with Charlie. She ran into the kitchen where Tamsin was looking out the window. "You see what I see?" She asked.

Tamsin nodded, "Yep, and whatever it is. It's not good. Come on, let's arm up. No one's getting in this house without a fight" she led her friend over to the kitchen's pantry. Which wasn't a pantry at all, it was more of an armoury.

Bo walked in, seeing various weapons scattered all around. There were firearms, explosives, blades, everything that she could think of was here. "Are you preparing for World War Three?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you can never be to careful when dealing with pompous assholes…" Tamsin sheathed her own sword, and strapped her utility vest around her body. She didn't know what was out there, so she wasn't taking any chances. "… The more; the better" she said.

Grabbing her own sword, Bo also strapped it around her waist. Then picked up a crossbow, she too didn't know what to expect. So she was going to be ready for anything. They both walked out to the backyard, seeing the lightening shine in the sky.

A sharp bolt hit traveled down from the clouds, hitting the ground in a bright light. Causing Bo and Tamsin to shield their eyes. When they looked back, they saw Zee, Hera and some other woman. Who was dirty, and dressed in a white robe.

"Zee? What the hell are you doing back here?" Bo kept her crossbow shouldered, she still didn't trust Zee.

Zee stepped forward, "There's someone I want you to meet. Bo, meet Amara…" She gestured to her sister. "… My Sister. Amara, meet Bo. Daughter, of Hades" When she said that, Amara couldn't believe her ears.

This girl was her niece. She walked forward, studying her. She saw the resemblance, in her eyes. She could see her brother. She assumed that Persephone was her Mother, but then she used her powers to analyse her niece's energy. "You are not pure" she said.

"Excuse me?" Bo frowned. This chick had been here five minutes and already she was insulting her.

Amara took a few steps closer, but slowly backed off when she saw Bo grasp her weapon tighter. "You are not like us. You may've been born from Hades, but the rest of you is something else…" She looked to her weapon, "… You won't be needing that. I'm not here to harm you" she wanted to make that clear.

As much as she hated Hades, she wasn't going to condemn his daughter for his actions. This girl had done nothing to her.

"Then why're you here?" Bo asked.

"She's here to help, Bo…" Zee spoke, walking over. The sky began to clear up, and the sun began to shine through again. "… You wanted a way to take down your Father. She's it" she nodded to her sister.

Bo looked to Tamsin, who could only shrug. They didn't know if this woman was dangerous, but if she was the only way to stop Hades. Then they needed her. And they had to bring her up to speed. "Alright then…" She lowered her weapon. "… Let's talk inside"

Amara smiled. "After you" With that, she and her siblings followed the two women into the house.

This was going to be a longer day than Bo originally thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, what do you think of this new character? Can she be trusted? Let me know what you thought. Enjoy your weekend! Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love that you all have theories about Amara. Let's see if they're right. Or wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Our Love Comes Back**

 **Kenzi's Villa**

Even though she didn't sense this new woman as a threat, Bo kept her crossbow close. She couldn't help but notice that Zee and Hera were keeping their distance from their supposed sister. She could tell by their aura they were scared. But of what?

"You have a lovely home" Amara smiled, looking around. Times certainly had changed since she was last out in the world.

"Thanks, but it's not my home. Why don't you just cut to the chase and tell us what you're doing here?" Bo didn't have time for pleasantries.

Zee cleared her throat, "She's here to help you kill Hades; she's the only one who can" She didn't have a problem admitting that, even though it made her seem weak.

Bo studied her new Aunt, tall, long dark brown hair, built like a UFC fighter. She certainly looked the part of a killer. "What makes you so special?" She asked.

Amara looked at her niece with a smirk, Bo reminded her much of herself. She was brave, bold, and she got right to the point. She liked that. "I am the only thing Hades truly fears. And I _will,_ kill him" she promised her.

Hearing that, told Bo more than she needed to know. She'd seen that murderous look before, every day in the mirror. Before she and Lauren were reunited with Charlie. "What'd he do to you?" She knew there was more to it.

That was something that Amara didn't want to talk about. "I would rather not dredge up my tortured past. All you need to be aware of, is that I want his life. And I will have it, but in order to do that; It seems we must work together" she said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the high pitched giggle of a baby. Bo turned around, hearing Lauren's voice coming closer. Then out of nowhere, Charlie came running into the room trying to get away from Lauren who was failing at catching her.

Bo caught her quickly, lifting her up so she wouldn't hurt herself. "You're a little troublemaker, you know that?" She bounced her.

"Sorry, she slipped out my hands and just started running…" Lauren sighed, standing next to Bo and then saw their guests. "… What's going on?" She asked, looking at the strange woman a few feet from her. Was she wearing a robe?

"You have a child?" Amara frowned. No one mentioned this to her, she turned to Zeus and Hera. "You failed to mention this to me, _brother_!" She wasn't going to call her _'Sister'_. Because she knew it would piss her off.

Zee stepped back, hearing her Sister's voice echo through the room. "I was about to, but you never let me speak" Holy crap her sister was terrifying.

Amara turned her head away. "That's because everything that comes out of your mouth, is utter filth!"

Tamsin couldn't hold in her laugh. "Oh Snap!" She was loving this; it was the most entertainment she'd had all day.

Looking to her hands, Amara could feel the dirt in her fingernails. "Before we go any further with this. Might I trouble you for a bath and a change of clothing? I've spent a thousand years in a tomb, and I'd like to wash it away"

Now Bo was wondering what Amara did to be trapped in a tomb for that long, was she dangerous? And if so, just how dangerous was she? "Well, I don't have anything you could wear. Tamsin?" She turned to her friend.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd fit into my clothes. But you'll have to settle for a shower, my bathtub's on the fritz" Tamsin looked at Amara, who was frowning.

"What is a shower?" Amara had never heard that term before.

Tamsin looked at her dumb. "Oh wow! This's gonna be a long day. Come with me; I'll explain everything" she gestured to the hallway.

As Amara followed Tamsin out of the room, Zee finally took a breath. As did Hera who had remained silent this entire time. She took a seat on the couch beside them, giving him a scowl. "Feel free to step in any time!"

Hera scoffed. "Don't get mad at me because she scares you; do some digging in that human body of yours. Maybe you'll find your balls!" He wasn't getting blamed for this.

Bo covered Charlie's ears. "Excuse me! There's a child present! So watch what you're saying around her…" She watched them nod, then lowered her hands. "… Why're you so scared of her?" She asked Zee.

"I'm not scared" Zee shook her head.

Lauren wasn't buying that, "Your body language says otherwise"

"Let's just say we have a complicated relationship with Amara. And it's not going to fix itself anytime soon. But we've United together so we can defeat Hades. That's all you need to know" Hera said.

Because that wasn't vague at all, and Bo would get it out of one of them sooner or later. But she still didn't know if she could trust this new player. What if she was exactly like the rest of the Ancients? They ended up turning on her.

Lauren turned her head to her daughter when she heard a moan, she was probably hungry. "Here, let me take her to get a bottle" she picked her up from Bo's arms, walking away to the kitchen.

It was another fifteen minutes before Tamsin walked back in with a freshly showered Amara. Her hair was still damp, but she fit nicely into an old pair of Tamsin's jeans and a black t-shirt. "Showers, are a marvellous invention" she loved them.

Zee laughed. "Only an hour back into civilisation and already she's picking favourites; clearly she has no clue"

"Be quiet Zeus…" Amara ordered her, and to everyone else's surprise Zee actually did stop talking. "… Only you would come out with something so childish. To be honest, I don't know what you're still doing here" she folded her arms.

"I'm here to help with Hades" Zee stood from the couch.

Amara laughed. "Help? By doing what? You have no real power in that body. You may be powerful than any Fae; but you will never have enough strength to defeat him, why don't you leave it with me? _Little_ brother" she smirked.

Hera stopped Zee from doing something stupid, and grabbed her hand. "Alright, we'll go. Come on Zee" he dragged her away, and out of the house. Where they disappeared in a burst of lightening.

"She didn't seem happy…" Bo noticed. "… So, how come we've never heard of you? Zeus and the others are written about in mythology, but I've never heard of your name" she didn't pay that much attention in history class, but this was just a given.

Amara smiled, sitting down on the couch. "It wasn't an error, my Siblings made it so that my existence was never discovered. You see, Zeus is depicted as the oldest. When in fact, he's the opposite. I was the first born, from Cronus and Rhea"

"So, why do you guys hate each other?" Bo asked.

"Probably because I spent most of my life, hunting them down, and killing them one by one…" Amara saw Bo's expression turn scared. "… I have no quarrel with you. Or your child, so rest assured that I mean you no harm" she wanted to make that clear.

Bo still kept herself at arm's length, she could sense Lauren walking back in with Charlie. Who was surprisingly quiet as she rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. But she was wondering where her best friend was, "Did you wake up Kenzi?" She asked her Girlfriend.

Lauren nodded. "I tried, but she just kept snoring louder. So, I think it's best we leave her sleep. You can go too Tamsin; I think we can handle it from here" she looked at her.

"You're sure?" Tamsin asked, she was exhausted. But she didn't want to leave if this woman ended up turning on them.

"Yeah, we're sure. Go" Bo said. With that, Tamsin left them all to it. Bo sat with Lauren and Charlie on the opposite couch, so that they were now facing Amara.

Amara couldn't help but smile at the baby, she was gorgeous. But she was still confused, clearly this blonde woman was Bo's partner. How did they create a child? "If it's not too personal a question, would you mind me asking how this little one came to be?"

Lauren wrapped her arms around Charlie, her daughter was leaning back into her. "We don't really know how it happened. But whatever it was, it was all Bo's doing" she smiled at her Girlfriend.

Bo needed to clear that up. "I'm a Succubus, and apparently I can reproduce through my chi. That's how it happened" she explained.

"Ah, that explains so much" Amara understood now.

"You said you hunted your siblings down, and wanted to kill them. Why?" Bo was curious to know why Amara felt as though it was her duty to do that. Had they all pissed her off that much?

Amara ran a hand through her damp hair, that was an easy question to answer. "Since I can remember, I've loved being around Humans. I appreciated their values, and their need to survive. I always believed they were stronger than us. But my siblings, didn't share my views" she said.

Lauren let Charlie play with her hands while they listened. "Mythology states that the Gods of Olympus protected Humans, and kept them safe from harm. Are you saying that's not true?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying…" Amara met her gaze. "… To a point, they did protect the Humans who worshiped them. But it was always for a price; Zeus would always demand sacrifices in return for his: sorry, _her_ protection. The humans that obeyed were rewarded"

"And the ones that didn't?" Bo wondered.

Amara could remember everything; she could see it as clear as day. "They would die for their insolence. My brother Poseidon, would create deadly tidal waves. While Zeus would attack them from above. We weren't given these abilities to rule" she believed that.

"That's why you made it your mission to kill them? Because they were being worshiped?" Bo didn't understand, this didn't make sense. So they liked being praised, what was so wrong with that?

Amara could tell this was Hades' daughter; she was hard headed. Just like her Father. She sat forward, resting her elbows onto her knees. "They had many faults, one of which…" She held up a finger. "… Was their _incestuous_ way of living; brothers marrying sisters? Conceiving children?" She turned her head away with a laugh.

That was always something that bothered her.

"You weren't up for that?" Bo found that astonishing, nearly everything she'd read about Greek Mythology.; Led her to believe that they kept _everything_ in the family. Even Tamsin told her at one point that Hades would've done anything to have his true Mate, even if it meant creating her himself.

"No, I was _not_ up for that. But my siblings were against any one of us finding love outside of our _wretched_ family. So I vowed I would never love; if I didn't search for it then I wouldn't find it. I made my peace with that" Amara went quiet.

And Lauren understood that all too well. "But you did find it, didn't you?" She could tell.

Amara nodded, with the smallest smile. "I wasn't looking for love, but it soon found me…" She knew that they were trying to get her to open up, but they weren't doing it to be friendly. They were trying to see if they could trust her. "… And that's all I will say about the matter" she said.

"You're very closed off, _Aunt Amara_ …" Bo smiled, she didn't trust her. How could she? She barely knew her. "… What's the matter? Don't you trust your darling niece?" She asked.

"Trust; is something that must be earned. And with you being the daughter of the most untrustworthy being in this universe; I would say you have _much_ to prove, _dear niece_ " Amara replied.

Bo leaned forward, "I'm nothing like him…" She looked her dead in the eyes, she wasn't going to sit here and take this. "… I would never try and kill my own Granddaughter" she swallowed her hatred.

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's back, she knew how hard it was for her to talk about him. No one could blame her; her own Father was trying to kill her daughter? Who would be okay with that? Charlie must've sensed that her Mother was in need of comfort, because she quickly crawled over to Bo's lap. Then tried to stand up on her.

Bo welcomed the hug, she lifted her daughter up. Holding her close, she just sat there for a second. Breathing her in, she would die before she ever let her Father hurt her baby girl. She couldn't think of a better reason to lose her life.

Amara watched them, Bo clearly loved her daughter with all of her heart. Something she didn't get from Hades, he didn't love anyone but himself. And after hearing what Bo just said, she was appalled by her Brother's intentions. And to his own blood, none the less.

"I'll go make some tea" Lauren kissed Bo's head, just because. Then got up and left the two of them to chat.

"Your love for your daughter is strong…" Amara could feel it, she had many powers. Being the eldest of all of the Ancients, she was gifted in ways they weren't. "… I'm sorry Hades has hindered you" she apologised on her brother's behalf.

Bo pulled away from her daughter with a laugh, sitting the toddler down on her lap. "Hindering? That's not exactly the word I'd use"

Amara needed to know everything if she was going to get up to speed, "Then how _would_ you describe it? I want to know all he's put you through, it will make me work that much harder to kill him" she was still set on that.

Where did Bo begin? This was a long story to tell. She started off by telling her about how Hades had Persephone tell the Fae she was an Oracle. And that she foresaw that Charlie would grow up to end the Fae species. Amara was disgusted, no shock there.

Then Bo told her Aunt that Zee told them the truth, that Persephone's vision was fake and Hades only wanted Charlie dead so he could claim her soul and take her powers.

Which just made Amara confused, she didn't understand why Hades would want the power of a Succubus. But then Bo told her that Charlie wasn't just a Succubus, she was also half Human. And she also inherited Zee's power, and would probably end up inheriting more as time went on.

Amara sat back on the couch, that was a lot of information. "You are blessed in ways I never even thought possible…" She let out, looking at the now sleeping baby in Bo's arms. "… You must protect her by any means necessary" she knew that this baby was important.

Lauren had come back in the meantime, with a tray of tea. She arrived just as Bo was finishing her story. "We have been, that's why we sent her away when she was born. So no one would find her. But being without her—"

"Breaks your heart…" Amara finished for her, she didn't need to hear the rest. She could feel it, in her own heart. And it was painful, to know they had been fighting this for an entire year. It amazed her. "… I want you to take her home" she said.

Bo frowned. "What? No, we can't. The Elders still want her dead, they don't know the vision was fake. And even if they did, they still wouldn't care" she spoke quietly, looking down to her daughter who was fast asleep while sucking on her pacifier.

"Then I will _make_ them care…" Amara was taking action now; her niece had suffered long enough. "… I will not have this little girl suffer, because of my lousy excuse for a brother. Hades is the real threat here; the Elders are just his pawns" she finished her tea.

"And what do we do, if we bring her home and then someone attacks? We won't put her through that, she's lived free and clear for an entire year. I won't allow her to live in a war zone" Lauren shook her head, that wasn't happening.

Amara held up her hands, "I understand you're frightened. But is growing up without her Parents any better?" She asked her. "If they want her dead now, then they will _always_ want her dead. It will never end" she said.

"So what'd we do?" Bo asked.

"You confront your fears, and bring your daughter home. I will help you defend her, I swear it. No one will ever lay a finger on this little girl; especially not my brother…" Amara promised them. They sat for a few more minutes, enjoying each other's company and also getting acquainted. "… I suggest you make haste with your return home. The Elders must be put in their place"

Bo nodded, looking to Lauren. "What'd you think?" She valued her opinion over anyone else's. "Should we go back; or should we keep going as we are?" She knew what Lauren's answer would be, but she still had to ask.

Lauren looked at her slumbering daughter who was content in Bo's arms. She wanted her safe more than anything. But she also wanted to be with her. She didn't want to live half a world away from her anymore. "Can you really guarantee her safety?" She looked at Amara.

Amara nodded, "I can…" She didn't want them to suffer anymore. "… And I will. You have my word on that. I don't believe in a lot of things. But I do believe in keeping a promise. So rest assured I will never break this one. Not as long as I'm alive" her family was hanging by a thread.

It was time to set it back on the right track.

"Alright then; let's do it…" Lauren said, smiling at Bo. "… Let's take her home" she couldn't be happier right now.

With their plan figured out; Bo left Lauren to pack up Charlie's things. And also let Kenzi and Tamsin in on the news. While they were off doing that; Bo noticed that Amara was staring off into space as she gazes out the window. "Something wrong?" She stood behind her.

Amara didn't answer her at first, she couldn't get over the new environment she was in. "Just trying to get aquatinted with this new world…" She turned around. "… I didn't realise how much things could change in a thousand years"

"Yeah, it's something alright…" Bo had no idea what it was like to be older than time itself, but she was guessing it was hard for her Aunt to adjust to her new surroundings. "… I hope you don't find me rude; but what did my Father do to you to make you hate him so much?" She couldn't stop wondering.

For Amara, this was a sensitive subject. "Being that he is _literally_ the Devil; it doesn't take much. But I suppose if you're going to trust me; then I should be honest with you in return…" She took a seat on the couch. "… I was married once" she said.

Bo didn't expect that. "Seriously?"

Amara nodded. "To the most wonderful Man. He wasn't like me, or my Family. In fact, he was Human…" She saw Bo's face turn surprised. "… I loved him more than my own life. Naturally, I thought moving away from my Family would keep him safe. My Siblings didn't share my happiness"

"What did Jack do?" Bo knew it was coming.

" _Hades_ …" Amara always used his full name. "… Felt as though I'd betrayed him and our Family. To marry _outside_ of our parasitic bunch was deemed unspeakable. Such crimes must be punished. So one night, they lured me away from my Husband. And while I was gone; Hades took him…" She paused, reliving it. "… And fed him to his Hell Hounds"

Bo almost wanted to be sick, that was so horrible. "I'm so sorry…" She honestly did feel bad for what her Father had done. "… That's why you hunted them for so long isn't it? Not just because they were torturing Humans…" She understood it. "… But because they tortured _you_ "

Amara smiled, this girl was smart. "Zeus and Hera think they're safe from my wrath…" She chuckled. "… They're just a means to end for now. And once I've found Hades; and ripped his heart out as he did mine; they will be next" she had no intention of letting them live.

Normally, Bo would try and reason with her. But after hearing what they did; they deserved everything they got. "Is there _any_ member of your Family you don't hate?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"If I had to choose one of them not to kill; it would probably be Poseidon…" Amara actually thought of her question. "… Out of all my siblings he was the only one who apologised to me for my Husband's death. And expressed that he didn't have a hand in it"

"How'd you know he wasn't lying?" Bo asked.

Amara just smirked. "Poseidon never lied to me in fear of what I might do if he did. It's a shame my other siblings weren't as fearful. But they were; when I vowed to end them all. You must think I'm a loon" she realised it sound good when she said it.

But for Bo she was thinking the opposite. "Actually; I think your anger is justified…" She said. "… I know if someone took Lauren away from _me_ ; I'd turn the world upside down looking for her killer" she didn't even want to think about that, but it was the truth.

"I like you Bo…" Amara smiled, she was very impressed with her. "… And I don't normally like _anything_ to do with Hades. But clearly, you're the exception. You are direct, and fearless. Perhaps it's something you get from me" she'd like to think it was.

Bo just laughed, with a shrug. "You never know. We'll be ready to go soon; just need to tie up a few loose ends. Wait here; we won't be much longer…" She walked away, going to Kenzi's bedroom and finding her friend packing some of Charlie's clothes. And she heard her sniffling. "… Everything okay Kenz?"

Kenzi didn't realise anyone was here; so she just nodded and wiped her tears. "Yeah, everything's great! You guys are finally getting your baby girl back! I couldn't be happier" she continued packing.

"Then what's with the tears?" Bo stood beside her.

Stopping what she was doing; Kenzi sighed. "I've just gotten used to having her around you know? It'll be weird when you guys leave. I'm gonna miss her like crazy" she couldn't help it. She'd been raising a baby for a year, it was going to suck when that went away.

But Bo was confused right now. "Miss her? You're not coming with us?" She looked at her friend; seeing her shake her head. "No, Kenz. You have to come back with us. Charlie needs you" she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Bo, the only thing Charlie needs; is her Parents. You and Lauren…" Kenzi said. "… She doesn't need anyone else. Besides; I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. I know it's been over a year; but Hale's death is still fresh for me. To go back there; and relive every moment…" She shook her head. "… I'm just not ready"

After hearing that; Bo couldn't stop her tears from falling. So she just swept her best friend up into a crushing hug. "I love you Kenzi…" She whispered. "… And I am _so_ grateful for everything you've done for Charlie. And for me; and Lauren. I get that you're not ready; and I respect your decision to stay here. Just promise me; that eventually, you _will_ come back. I don't want Charlie to forget you"

Being that she was only a year old; Charlie's mind was still developing. And she would forget people she'd met even if she'd been around them her whole life. Bo didn't want that. Kenzi was someone she wanted Charlie to love.

"Forget _me_?" Kenzi laughed, pulling back. "Nah…" She wasn't sure about that. "… I've been with that girl since day one; she'll never forget her Aunt Kenzi" she believed that.

With that; it was time for them to say their goodbyes. Tamsin didn't want to leave Kenzi by herself but she insisted that Bo and Lauren needed her back home. So Tamsin packed her stuff too and now they were set to leave with the potion Tamsin had left.

Lauren handed Charlie over to Kenzi for one last goodbye, and Charlie could sense that it was a sad moment because she hooked her arms around her Aunt's neck and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss the sleepless nights; and seeing you torture Tammy. Don't stop doing that just because you're leaving though; okay?" She kissed her cheek. "You'll always be my CharlieBear. Wherever you are. I love you" she whispered to her.

Walking forward; Lauren took Charlie from Kenzi's arms and she immediately starting wailing, clearly feeling the sadness of leaving her Aunt. "Shh, it's okay baby…" She bounced her, rubbing her back. "… She loves you too Kenzi. We won't let her forget you" she smiled at her friend.

"Thanks..." Kenzi stood back. Watching them all leave. "… Good luck"

Tamsin smashed the vial of liquid into the floor, and a small portal emerged. The four of them walked through with Charlie still crying. A few seconds later and the portal vanished. Kenzi felt bad for not going with them, but she just wasn't ready to go back to a place that reminded her so much of Hale.

They had Amara on their team now. With her they had a huge advantage, and Kenzi hoped that would be enough to turn the tide in this war.

If it didn't; then they were more than screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Everyone's going home! What's instore for them? Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Things happening now. Remember to get all your reviews in after this one so I can know what you think. Love hearing from you! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Blood Runs Thick**

 **Clubhouse**

When the portal brought them back to the Clubhouse; Charlie had stopped crying. The four of them were met by Trick, Dyson and Mark. Who were all wondering who the stranger standing next to Bo was. Having never seen her before, they were a little sceptical.

"Home sweet home…" Lauren smiled, feeling so great to be back and more importantly; back with Charlie. "… I know it's not much. But it's your home…" She spoke to Charlie who was looking around, "… It's always been your home" she kissed her head.

Bo loved seeing Lauren so happy. "Why don't you take her upstairs to get settled?" She told her Girlfriend. "I'm sure Tamsin won't mine giving you a hand with the bags. Right?" She turned to her friend.

Tamsin saluted them, "No problemo…" She picked up her own bag and then Charlie's. "… Let's get you in your new digs huh?" She made a funny face at her niece. Making her laugh. She and Lauren both walked up the stairs.

Amara looked around; seeing that her niece lived in a rather depressing building. She was the daughter of a God. This wasn't how she should've been living. "May I ask why you choose to live like this? Is it a lifestyle you've chosen?" She turned to Bo.

Bo let out a laugh. "Yeah, it's the _'strapped for cash'_ lifestyle. It's a common choice in this time" she couldn't believe she asked her that.

"Well, you will live like this; no longer…" Amara said. "… You are our blood. Which means everything we have, is also yours. Money, land, anything you desire. That baby, should be living like a Princess" she wanted what was best for them both.

"How about we talk about this later? Right now, we have things to do. Like dealing with the Elders, now that we've brought Charlie back with us…" Bo realised, that she hadn't introduced Amara to everyone else. "… Oh, guys; this's Amara. My brand new Aunt…" She gestured to her. "… Amara? This's my friend Dyson and his son, Mark. And my Grandfather, Trick"

Trick looked at her suspiciously. "Aunt?" He was confused. "I know the name of every Greek God; and I've never heard of yours" he shook her hand gently.

Amara smiled, "Yes, well you can blame my siblings for that. They had me erased from history; quite literally. But if that was your way of saying _'Welcome'_ ; it was lacking a little compassion. I suggest you work on it" she kept smiling.

"So where've you been all this time?" Dyson asked.

And she was happy to answer his question. "My brothers locked me away in a tomb. Where I've been rotting for the last one thousand years. You're probably wondering why…" She could see it on their faces. "… I vowed to kill them all; so they decided to try and eliminate me. When they couldn't; they sealed me away instead"

Bo saw the worried look on their faces when Amara told her story. "She's not here to harm us…" She told them. "… Actually, she's the only one who can help us kill Jack" that was when she had to explain to them the whole story about the Oracle being fake and also the vision. And that Jack was behind it the entire time.

"So all this time; it's been your Dad, who's trying to kill your daughter?" Mark had to say it, getting the confirmation from Bo with a nod. "But why? She's just a little baby. What does he want with her?" He didn't get it. It was kind of sick.

Amara was happy to answer that question for them. "What my brother always wants…" She said. "… Power. By faking the Oracle's Vision; it ensured every Fae in the world would do the job he couldn't; _kill_ that innocent little girl. So that when she dies, he can claim her soul and steal her powers"

Trick was disgusted. "Just when you thought he couldn't sink any lower…" He shook his head. "… He does this to his only daughter. So what's the plan now that you're back?" He looked at Bo.

"Amara and I are gonna deal with the Elder's first…" Bo replied. "… It won't be long before word of Charlie's return spreads. We need to shut them down, fast"

Amara nodded, "To that end; I suggest we get going. Time is precious. And taking them by surprise will be a great advantage for us…" She could sense that Trick was worried for Bo's safety. Clearly the Elder's struck fear into his heart. "… Fear not; Bo and her Family are now under my protection"

Dyson stepped forward with his arms folded. "And how do we know you're not just gonna betray her like the rest of your family?" He wasn't buying it.

She smirked at him, taking his posture in. She sensed many things when looking at him. One confusing thing being; he was in love with Bo. But Bo was with Lauren. But he was loyal. She didn't sense any maliciousness coming from him. "After what they've done to me; I don't consider my siblings part of _my_ family anymore. But Bo; she is…" She turned to her niece. "… And I am here; at _her_ request"

"Dyson?" Bo called to him. "We can trust her…" She told him. "… She wouldn't be here if I didn't. Do me a favour? Stay here with Lauren and Charlie. You and Tamsin can take point while we're gone" he nodded as she tapped his arm.

"You got it" he was ready for the task.

Bo looked at Amara, gesturing to the door. "Let's go, shall we?" She waited for her Aunt to follow her outside.

 **Upstairs**

Lauren was just putting the rest of Charlie's clothes away while her daughter sat on hers and Bo's bed playing with her toys. She turned around, hearing her adorably gurgling. "I can't believe you're here with me right now…" She sat on the bed with her, watching her chew on a rubber toy. "… We've got a whole year to make up for" she pinched her chubby cheek playfully.

"I wouldn't let her chew things if I were you…" Tamsin sat on the opposite side of the bed, letting Charlie grab her hand. "… Learned that the hard way when she swallowed that marble" she let out a laugh.

"Marble?!" Lauren exclaimed. "You let her swallow a marble?!" She couldn't believe this.

Tamsin wanted to kick herself. She wasn't supposed to say that. "Like I've told you before; I didn't _let_ her. She just finds things and puts them in her mouth. Besides, it gently passed through her system and turned up in her diaper the day later. It's all good" she waved a hand.

Lauren wanted to be mad, but she couldn't really be that way when Tamsin and Kenzi had done so much for them. Kids did things like this. It was a part of their development. But from now one she was keeping her daughter away from anything small enough to swallow. "Marbles are _now_ and forever; _banned_ from this house"

"If you say so…" Tamsin wasn't going to argue with her. "… So uh; what're you gonna do for her room? Because I was just in there, and it looks pretty bare" all that was in there was a dusty crib and a rocking chair.

But Lauren had that covered. "We packed most of her stuff up; not knowing when she'd be coming back. It's all in yours and Kenzi's old room. I'll just give the room a once over and put the stuff back" she couldn't wait to do that.

"No need…" Tamsin told her. "… You spend time with the Princess; I'll do the leg work" she kissed Charlie's cheek, then ran off to her old room to grab the stuff. Lauren shouldn't be anywhere else right now. She could handle the grunt work.

Lauren picked Charlie up and sat her down on her own lap. "You are a very lucky girl; you know that?" Her daughter looked up at her with a giggle. "Yeah, you are. Everyone would die to keep you safe. Because we all love you, _so_ much" she bent her head, kissing Charlie's.

"Wow!" Dyson took that moment to walk into the room with a smile. He was only now getting a good look at her. "She's beautiful…" He sat beside them, "… May I?"

"Sure" Lauren handed Charlie over to him.

Dyson held her, watching her grab his beard with a laugh. "She's so big…" He laughed. The last time he saw her in person; she was so tiny. "… I bet you're happy to have her back" he looked at Lauren who was still smiling.

She nodded, "Happy, doesn't even qualify. I didn't think I'd ever get out of that depressive black hole I found myself in. But here she is…" She put a hand on her daughter tiny back. "… I finally feel like I can breathe again" she didn't want to cry again.

But it was hard when she was overcome with such emotion.

And he understood that completely. "I bet…" He sat with them a little longer, until Charlie passed out in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He and Lauren began talking about Amara and her presence here. "… You think she's trustworthy?"

"I dunno what she is yet…" Lauren spoke quietly, so not to wake her baby. "… But she hates Jack. And anyone who hates him, is an ally to _us_. Plus, she seems noble. I can tell she used to be a simple woman; but her family hurt her in a way none of us can imagine. Now she wants revenge" she thought it was well deserved.

"I get that…" Dyson said. "… But what if she's more concerned with getting that revenge; than keeping her promise to protect Charlie? Sometimes vengeance is more important to people" he knew that from experience.

Lauren sighed, "I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see" she couldn't do much more than that. But she hoped that Dyson's theory was wrong. Because if Amara did end up turning on them; then that was it.

They'd officially run out of options.

 **Neutral Ground**

Bo knew that the Higher Elders of both side got together every other day on neutral ground to discuss their sides and what they needed to improve on. That was where they needed to be. Amara was a pain in the ass on the ride over.

Having been trapped in a tomb for a thousand years; she'd never seen a car. Or been in one. So every noise made her jump, and every turn Bo made on the road made her uneasy. She needed to get used to this world if she was going to be a part of it.

When they arrived; Bo went to her trunk to grab a weapon. But Amara told her she didn't need one. So Bo just took her word for it and led her inside the building. Entering the room where the Elders were meeting; she immediately saw their scowls when they laid eyes on her.

"It's thick with tension in here…" She smirked. "… Let me guess? You're plotting something?" She walked around them, "Maybe, something to do with me?" She heard them all grumble under their breaths. "What? Suddenly now you're all silent? You all had plenty to say when my daughter died" she wasn't going to out Charlie yet.

One of them spoke up; "That _thing_ ; was going to be the destruction of us all! We did the world a favour" they stood by their actions.

When Bo went to lunge at him; Amara held her back. "Come now my darling niece…" She tapped her shoulder. "… Do not let them goad you. Clearly; they're all easy targets for your Father. And I can see why…" She walked around them, "… Brainless; all of you"

"Who are you to talk to us like that?!" One of the Elders turned to her, she'd never seen this woman before. Although, she did look familiar a little.

Amara stood still, turning her head to one who spoke to her. "I'm Amara…" It took a while for the Elder to realise who she was talking to. But when she did, she had a look of pure terror on her face. It was hilarious. "… And I was outraged; to learn that all of you, had hindered my niece and her family"

"We received information foretelling her child's future…" Another Elder said. "… She'd be the end of our race. We couldn't let that happen!"

Laughing, Amara pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are all fools…" She looked at them again. "… There was no vision. The Oracle you heard this information from; was nothing more than a rouse created by my brother; Hades. And _like_ fools; you all believed it"

"Whatever it was; it makes no difference…" They said. "… The child is gone. What's it matter to you now?"

Bo got the signal from Amara to reveal their long hidden secret. "Actually; she's not gone…" She watched them all widen their eyes in shock. "… My daughter's alive. I kept her hidden for an entire year, to shield her from all of you disgusting cockroaches"

"You honestly believe we'd allow that thing to live? You've just painted an even bigger target on her ba-" One male Elder was cut off when Amara snapped her fingers and rendered him into ash.

That was the first time Bo actually saw her Aunt's power. And it was impressive. It did explain now why she told her not to bring a weapon. Who needed a flimsy sword when you could do that? She watched Amara stand beside the pile of dust; tutting.

"Do you really think we'd come all this way, _just_ to tell you of her daughter's return?" Amara was so angry at them. All this for Hades. An innocent child was being threatened all because he wanted power. "No…" She shook her head, pointing to the steaming remains. "… Take this, as a warning of what I'll do to _anyone_ who attempts to harm that child. She is now under _my_ protection!"

She walked around them again. "I am the oldest God to ever walk this earth; so you tell me…" She stood next to Bo again. "… Is the word of a _fake_ Oracle; really worth losing your lives? Because I promise you; that _will_ happen if anyone dares to cross my family again" that was a threat.

"What are your terms?" The Head Elder spoke for them all. They couldn't defy this woman. She was more powerful than any of them put together. To go against her would be suicide.

Amara looked at Bo, this was her area. So she stood back while her niece did the talking.

"You're gonna call off your hitmen…" Bo listed her demands. "… No more stalking; no more watching my house. And I want a law created; one that ensures my daughter's safety. Look; I'm not saying she'll grow up to be an Angel. But she's _not_ a threat to you; she's _one_ of us"

The Elders all nodded, "Consider it done…" He said. "… From this point on; your daughter is a welcome resident of this community. And you have our blood oaths that no further attempts will be made on her life. Not from us, at least. But you must understand that others may be hard of hearing" he just wanted to warn them.

"I understand…" Bo nodded. "… And I hope _you_ understand that I will take them out if they try" that was her warning.

He nodded back. "Understood"

Amara smiled, her job was done. Although, she knew they were right about other people not wanting to listen to this new rule. And they would find out the hard way when they tried to attack. She and Bo left without another word, Jack was their main problem now.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

Bo and Amara returned to the house, finding that Trick and Mark had left. But Dyson and Tamsin stayed behind like they promised. "Everything to okay with the Elders?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…" Bo nodded, finally feeling relieved. "… Everything went, great. Amara kept her promise, and scared the _shit_ out of those dusty asshats. I also had them create a law, making sure no one would ever try and hurt Charlie again" it wasn't bad for a day's work.

Amara stepped forward; "Our only problem is the individuals who fail to heed my warning. But no matter; if they try…" She leaned against the back of the couch with a smirk. "… They will fall. No one harms my Family and lives. Speaking of Family; I must attend to an errand"

"What errand?" Bo asked.

"Like I said before; this is no place for a vulnerable infant to grow up…" Amara had to do something about these horrible surroundings. "… I stashed away most of my funds. Though I'm guessing the value of Drachma has diminished slightly over the years. What do you use now?" She asked her niece.

Bo was still getting used to the fact that Amara was ancient. "Uh, _we_ use dollars…" She said. "… I think you'd need to get them valued. Trick could probably help you out with that; he's at his bar. Dyson could show you where it is" she turned to her ex.

Amara shook her head, "No need…" She'd adapted since meeting them. "… I'll find him myself once I'm done collecting my belongings. If an attack should occur while I'm gone; just call my name loudly. I'll hear you" she gave one last smile, then disappeared in a swirl of purple light.

"Whoa. That was kinda cool…" Bo chuckled, she didn't realise her Aunt had that power. She turned back to Dyson. "… Where's Lauren?" She asked.

"In the Nursery with Charlie; who by the way, is the most adorable baby I've ever had the privilege of knowing. It's weird, the last time I saw her she was so little. Now she's like a full grown baby. We helped set up all the furniture you guys packed away. Bout time I'd say" he remembered helping Bo take it all down.

That wasn't a day he wanted to relive.

Bo smiled, "Yeah met too. And thanks for that. You guys can go if you want. I don't think we have to be as vigilant anymore. But I'll be here, and Amara's only a…" She tried to come up with a name for the way her Aunt disappeared. "… Purple flash, away"

"Well uh, I guess we could head to the Dal for a welcome back drink" He looked at Tamsin.

Who was more than happy to accommodate. "Drinking sounds _perfect_! Let's roll!" She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house with him.

 **Upstairs**

Lauren had been sitting with Charlie while she slept. It was so surreal. She used to use this rocking chair _without_ a baby in her arms. Now as she looked down, she saw her baby girl sleeping soundly while sucking on her pacifier.

Her crib was ready and waiting to be used, but Lauren just couldn't bring herself to let her go. She just wanted to hold her forever. Since becoming this new version of herself; her senses were sharp. And she sensed Bo walk into the room behind her. "How'd it go?" She asked in a whisper.

Bo stepped forward quietly, "It went _very_ well…" She knelt beside them. Loving the scene, she was seeing right now. "… They were terrified of Amara. And rightful so; I've seen what she can do and we've got ourselves a powerful ally in her. How's our Princess?" She touched her daughter's hand.

"Her Highness is content…" Lauren smiled. "… I can't believe we finally have her back" she sighed happily. This was all she'd ever wanted.

"I promised didn't I?" Bo held her Girlfriend's hand. She never knew if she could follow through on that promise before. But now that she had; it gave her the confidence that they could finish this fight and defeat her Father. "I know you wanna stay with her; but maybe you should let her sleep in the crib"

Lauren just stared at her, "What am I supposed to do with myself while she's sleeping?" She wasn't used to being without her now. She'd been around her since they landed in Kenzi's house. And she didn't want to be far from her.

Bo smirked, "I've got a few ideas…" that was enough to coax Lauren into giving in. So she helped her stand from the chair without waking Charlie. Then placed her down into the crib. She was out like a light. "… See, all snugly. Ugh, she's so adorable" she couldn't get over it.

"Yes she is…" Lauren shushed Bo as they left the room, taking a baby monitor with them. And as they walked into their room, they knew where things were heading. "… It's been a while huh?" She was little nervous.

And that was reciprocated by Bo. "Sure has. But we can relax now; nothing has to be depressing anymore. We can go back to being us. Before all this" she reached a hand up, cupping her Girlfriend's cheek while her free hand rested on her back.

Lauren decided to cut to the chase and kissed her, and when she did; all the feelings of heat and passion came flooding back. As if nothing ever changed. She linked both arms around Bo's neck; pressing their bodies closer together. In the middle of it, she felt the need to feed. When she pulled back, her eyes were flashing blue. "May I?"

"Go for it babe" Bo was happy to oblige. As long as they got the feeding out of the way now, then it was safe to do it. But to do it while they were rolling around in bed; was asking for trouble. They had one baby; they didn't need another right now.

Leaning in, Lauren began pulling Bo's chi. She never imagined how it felt before becoming a Hybrid. Bo would explain it to her, but she could never feel it for herself. It was Euphoric. She felt Bo lift her up, and then push her into a nearby wall. Quietly so not to wake their sleeping baby.

This was everything Bo dreamt it would've been. The emotions and the feeling of satisfaction after so many months of abstaining. She honestly felt like she was going to explode with joy. She ripped open Lauren's shirt; the buttons popping off onto the floor.

Lauren found her feet on the floor, then went for Bo's tank top and pulled it off her. She continued to kiss her as she walked her backwards to the bed. With a gently push; Bo was thrown on the bed. Now looking up at her with a smirk.

As her Girlfriend began to strip off the rest of her clothes; Bo did the same with her own. "This's gonna be amazing" she was so excited. Clearly.

"I'll say…" Lauren hopped on her lap, kissing her again. They pushed up on the bed; climbing under the covers as they continued to kiss. "… I'm really glad we're being _us_ , again" she smiled as she started to move her hand lower and lower until she heard Bo gasp.

And Bo was almost close to ruining everything in that second; but she couldn't. Because this was a rare occasion for them. "I hear you" she pulled her down with a hand on her face, crashing their lips together as they began to move slowly.

If she'd been told last week that this was going to end up happening; Bo would've laughed. Because she never saw a way out of the depressing tunnel they'd found themselves in. But now they were out and miles away from it.

Finally.

In the minutes after; they laid together quietly. "I know this's supposed to be a relaxing moment; but I've gotta ask…" Lauren began. "… What're we gonna do about your Dad? Just because the Elders are dealt with doesn't mean he won't find another way to get Charlie's soul" she was still worried.

Bo sighed, she had a point. "Whatever he tries; we'll be ready…" She said. "… I'm not losing her again. And neither are you…" Suddenly, they heard the baby monitor sounding off with Charlie's whimpering. "… Speak of the cutie" she chuckled, both of them getting up and grabbing their clothes.

Both of them entered the nursery; seeing Charlie standing up in her crib crying. They also heard the crackling of thunder outside. "Hey you…" Lauren was the first to lift her up. "… It's okay. We're right here" she shushed her, kissing her head.

And just like that; the thunder stopped.

They realised what the problem was; Kenzi told them she always slept in the bed with someone. She probably felt like she was alone. "No one's leaving you baby girl…" Bo stroked her hair as she rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. "… We'll _never_ leave you again" she promised her.

They were done with that.

"Let's take her downstairs for a bit…" Lauren looked at Bo. "… We can watch some cartoons; in English, for a change" she laughed, remembering her daughter had been raised in Spain. If they'd left her any longer she might've been fluent in Spanish. Which wouldn't have been a bad thing.

Bo grabbed Yogi bear, and followed them downstairs.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

In the time that she and Hera had returned home from Kenzi's home in Spain; Zee hadn't heard anything from Amara or from Bo. If they were coming up with a plan to take down Hades, then she needed to hear it. This was just as much her problem as it was theirs.

So she went back to what she did best; drinking.

Zee was on her balcony; polishing off what was the last of her gin. When she sensed someone appear behind her. "Nice of you to finally show up…" She turned around, seeing Amara standing before her with a smile. "… _Sister_ "

"So this is the place you call home these days…" Amara stepped forward, with her hands behind her back as she looked at the balcony's view. "… Makes a change from the hot sands of Greece. Speaking of our homeland; I paid a visit to my old temple. Which is now located under the parking lot of something called; a grocery store"

Zee rolled her eyes, "Your point being?"

"When I tried to reclaim my belongings; I found the temple _empty_ …" Amara knew this was her doing; she wasn't born yesterday. "… I _would_ like to give you the benefit of the doubt Zeus; but we both know you don't deserve it. Where is my drachma?"

That word made Zee laugh, "No one uses drachma around here…" She kept laughing, finishing her glass of gin. "… Didn't our lovely niece give you the low down on how the world works these days?" She walked back into the penthouse; hearing Amara follow her inside.

"She told me these people use something called; Dollies, or Dollams. Something beginning with a D…" Amara was sick of this. "… So if I'm not to use drachma in this world then what should I be using? And where is my money?" She asked again.

Zee poured herself a glass of scotch, and one for her sister. Who, when she gave it to her; looked at it with a frown. "You'll like it; it's smoky…" She took a seat on one of her many couches. "… And regarding your funds from the old world; most of it changed over time. It's all in one place now; something the humans like to call, a bank account"

Amara sipped the drink in her hand, it was okay; not her favourite though. "And where do I find this, _bank account_ place? I'm in need of funds immediately" she told her.

"Why?" Zee frowned. "You don't know this world. What could you possibly need the money for?" She didn't get it.

"My intention is not to spend it; it's to give it to Bo…" Amara immediately saw the look on Zee's face. "… She and her Family will make good use of it. So, hand it over. All of it" she placed the glass down on the counter.

Zee shook her head, "Hell no! You think I'm about to hand over my hard earned money to a temperamental Succubus and her stupid family? Being entombed must've really messed with your head!"

Amara stared at Zee, her eyes shining a dim purple. Suddenly, Zee began to choke on the air. Her hands went straight to her neck, clawing at her skin desperate to breathe. "Did I fail to mention what would happen if you disobeyed me, _brother_?" She stood beside her, "Let me remind you; _you're_ the one who needs _my_ help. And if you wish for me to spare your life; then you should do as I say" she let her go.

Coughing, Zee recovered. "Fine, I'll give you _your_ share…" She told her. "… You can't expect me to hand it all over Amara. The funds we recovered from your temple are more than enough for you and Bo to split. Trust me"

"Trust _you_?" Amara laughed, "Not if you were last person on earth…" She was past trusting her; she knew better after their long lives together. "… I want those funds by day's end Zeus. If you fail to deliver; I _will_ be back. And next time…" She stood close to her. "… I won't stop at choking you" she vanished in a flash of purple light.

Zee screamed in anger, throwing her glass against the far wall. Hearing the shattering of the glass didn't get her to calm down. She was Zeus; God of Thunder and lightning. She was feared by everyone. And now she was taking orders from someone else.

That wasn't how the story was supposed to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, Zee's throwing a tantrum. What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you thought! Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Look Out**

 **Clubhouse**

It turned out that Charlie wasn't just crying because she was scared of being alone. She was also crying due to hunger. So while Lauren fed her; Bo ran out for some Chinese food. When she got back; she found her girls sitting on the couch while Charlie still drinking her bottle of milk.

"Wow; she was really hungry huh?" Bo walked into the living room; setting the take out down on the coffee table and began emptying the bag.

Lauren nodded, rubbing her daughter's back so she could burp. "I've noticed it only happens when she creates the storms. It must be taking a lot out of her; we need to figure out a way to help her control it" she was worried it was hurting her.

And Bo was all for that; "We will; actually I think Trick's looking into that for us. You know him; he'll find something sooner or later. She's eating; so why don't we chow down too?" She handed Lauren her container of food and a pair of chopsticks.

To be sitting with their daughter and eating food like a little family was so weird for them. They'd eaten separately for the last year. In fact, there were times where Lauren wouldn't even eat food at all. She was too sad to do anything but sit in Charlie's room and cry.

A couple of minutes after she finished her bottle; Charlie climbed down from the couch and wobbled about the living room. She was curious to know more about her new home. Bo and Lauren kept a vigilant eye on her but when she went for Bo's weapon chest that's when they intervened.

"Whoa!" Bo ran over to her, picking her up and away from the chest. "There's nothing in there for you sweetie. At least not until your eighteen…" She kissed her cheek, and brought her back over to the couch. "… New rule; hide every sharp pointy object from busy fingers here" she sat down with her in her lap.

Lauren nodded, "Agreed, we can just move them into our bedroom…" Suddenly, they saw a bright light flash before them. It was Amara. Lauren hadn't seen her do that before. What kind of God was she? "… You've been gone a while" she wondered where to.

Amara smiled, "Yes well; I had things to see to. One of which; is this…" She dropped a bag down on the coffee table, opening it up and showing them the wads of cash inside. "… You are our Family; no matter what kind of man your Father is. What's ours, is also yours"

Bo leaned forward with Charlie in her arms, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Holy…" She couldn't swear now. "… Moly! That's a lot of dollars. How much's in here?" She asked her Aunt.

"I'm told a little over a million…" Amara said, watching their faces drop. "… Is that not enough?" She didn't know the ways of this new world. "Please, tell me; so I can get more" she wanted to go back to Zee and take the rest.

"Actually, that's _too_ much…" Bo stood with Charlie in her arms, "… Look Amara; we appreciate all your help. Really, we do. But this's just too much for us to take; we can't accept this offer. Even though it's _very_ generous" she felt like foaming at the mouth, she was within grabbing distant of one million dollars.

Amara smiled, "Bo, I know we've only known each other mere hours; but you are my blood…" She told her, "… You share in our power, why not our wealth too? If it pleases you; you may take a little now and then keep the rest until you decide what to do. Is there someone I can entrust it with?" He didn't want to use the Bank; they seemed traitorous.

"How about Trick?" Lauren suggested, he was already hiding his own millions why not Amara's too?

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I guess he'd be the obvious choice. He's probably still at the Dal; he doesn't get out a lot I'm afraid. Just hand it over to him, he'll keep it safe until we figure it out. Thank you, Amara" she had to get that in.

"For what?" Amara frowned.

"For being…" Bo couldn't think of the word she was looking for, and then it came to her. "… My Family" she was grateful for her presence here. She was the reason they were able to have their daughter with them.

Smiling, Amara gave a firm nod. "It's my honour…" She looked at Charlie, then went to touch her hand and to her surprise the baby took it and held tight while giggling. "… Most people don't grasp the concept of Family. It's not meant to be a burden. It's meant to strengthen you. And we are strong…" She looked at her niece, "… We've had to be"

As Lauren was getting up from the couch; Amara bid her farewells and then disappeared. "If I had to give my opinion; I'd say you take after her, more than anyone else on your Dad's side" she lifted Charlie out of Bo's arms, seeing that she was sleepy again.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing…" Bo really liked Amara, she could sense her need to make things right within her family. Maybe not with Zee and Hera. From the looks of it she'd written them off a thousand years ago. "… She's right though. I don't think of you guys as a weakness. You're my strength" she leaned into Lauren, giving her a peck.

"Aww babe, I love you too…" Lauren laughed, she'd missed having happy moments. Actually, she missed being _happy_ ; period. "… How about we turn in for the night?" She was tired.

Bo loved that idea. "Sounds good to me. But, are we putting her in the crib again? She's gonna have to get used to using it sooner or later. We can always bring her into our bed if she wakes up crying" she didn't want her daughter to be reliant on sleeping in their bed. She needed to sleep in her own room.

Lauren didn't want to do it, but she knew Bo was right. "Alright…" she took her daughter upstairs, by the time they entered the nursery she was fast asleep. She lowered her down into the crib, covering her with a baby blanket and settling Yogi bear next to her. "… Sweet dreams Princess" she turned the Mobile on; listening to the soothing tune.

They both left the room, leaving her to sleep.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

If she had to count; by now, she'd gone through two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of gin. And yet, she felt no different. Maybe a little buzzed, but she wasn't drunk. And it was a good thing she wasn't; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to sense her visitor. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up…" she turned around, seeing her daughter standing before her. "… _Persephone_ "

Persephone folded her arms, "Father…" She had to laugh. "… But I suppose it's _Mother_ now, isn't it? You called; and I'm here. So what'd you want?" She stepped into the Penthouse, looking around. This was a nice place to live. Better than Tartarus.

"I think you know…" Zee kept her distance from her. "… Bo's wants your head. Of all my children you were the most compassionate. Which's why it confused me when I learned _you_ were the one who sent a horde of angry Fae after an innocent baby" she still couldn't believe it.

"You think I _wanted_ to do that?!" Persephone yelled. "I hate myself for what I did to Bo. But I had no choice. I'm bound to Hades; if he tells me to do something, I have to obey. I don't get a choice! Besides, Bo's child is alive…" She'd heard the whispers. "… Which means this isn't over"

Zee had to warn her of Amara. "Maybe not. But this time; things are going to be much more difficult for you to complete your task. As a means of protection for ourselves _and_ for Bo's daughter; Hera released Amara from her tomb. She's here, and is hell bent on protecting that baby. You won't get near her"

Hearing her Aunt's name struck fear into Persephone's heart. But that didn't mean she was giving up on her mission. Like she told her, she didn't have a choice. If she didn't do it willingly, her Husband had a way of forcing her hand. "We'll see" she shifted into her animal form and flew out the balcony window.

 **The Dal**

Amara had been talking with Trick for a good twenty minutes now; he'd agreed to keep her funds safe until Bo decided what she wanted to do. And now they were having a drink. She tried a few things, and she was really liking beer. It was fizzy and tasty.

They'd also been discussing plans for dealing with Jack. And Trick did have something to say to her, "Bo told me what Hades did to you; to your Husband. Please, know that I'm sorry. And I can relate. I know what it feels like to lose your true love" he felt the same about Ysabeau.

"Yes, well; I'll find much needed solace when my brother is dead…" She didn't want to talk about it. "… To that end; I may have an idea. Persephone is his connection to this world. With her gone; he would become weak. Maybe to the point where he'd be trapped in Tartarus forever"

Trick understood that, and it was certainly the easiest plan. But nothing was ever simple these days. "But she's your niece…" He said. "… Could you really kill her?"

Amara sighed, "I don't _want_ to but, she's a constant threat. The truth is, I never had an issue with Persephone. She had compassion; unlike the others, she cared. But then she became bound to Hades, and began doing his bidding. _She_ led those Elders on their vile task to end Charlotte's life. That I cannot forgive" she shook her head.

"Zee said she'd call out to her; but nothing's come of it so far. Can _you_ find her?" He asked. If anyone else could get Persephone it was Amara.

"I can, though it may take me a while to lock onto her energy. Being back in a strange world doesn't help the efficiency of my abilities. Fear not; if Zeus will not lure her in then I will. And she will pay for her crimes against this Family" she held up her beer bottle, knocking it against Trick's.

Persephone's number was up.

 **Clubhouse**

When she left her Mother's Penthouse; Persephone had every intention of returning to Tartarus but her Husband had a job for her. They knew that Bo's child was alive. And since the Elders had given up after knowing the truth; it was now her job to complete the task. A disgusting task; but never the less she had no choice but to obey.

This wasn't something she wanted to do.

She remembered helping Bo when she got stuck in Tartarus. And it pained her to betray her stepdaughter like this. But if she didn't do it, then he'd make her one way or the other. It was just better to get it over with.

In her animal form, she was able to fly into the house through a hole in the roof of the attic. Once inside, she tiptoed downstairs to where the baby's room was. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this house over the last year. So many times, she wanted to apologise but never worked up the nerve.

When she got to Bo and Lauren's bedroom, she noticed the two of them were fast asleep. So she crossed the hallway into the nursery. Once there, she heard the soothing tone of the mobile spinning above the child's crib. She looked inside, seeing a beautiful baby girl.

As she was staring at her, the baby woke up but didn't cry out for her Parents like Persephone thought she would. Instead she stood up in the crib, just staring at her. "I'm very sorry for this…" She sighed. "… But I don't have a choice" she went to lift her up, when in doing so; she was thrown from where she stood by a jolt of energy when she touched the baby's hand.

Charlie began wailing at the top of her lungs, she didn't realise what she'd just done. But all she knew was that a stranger tried to touch her and she didn't want her to. What she did, was her way of defending herself.

Bo came running in with her dagger in hand, seeing Persephone on the floor a few feet away from the crib, a hole in her wall and her daughter screaming. What the hell happened? She got to Charlie, shushing her with a hand on her cheek. "It's okay baby…" She smiled. "… You're okay"

Charlie kept crying, and that's when they heard the thunder crackle from outside.

Lauren walked in, going straight for her daughter and lifting her up. "What happened?" She looked over to the corner where Persephone laid unconscious. "Who did that to her?" She rocked her daughter gently, who finally stopped crying.

"I dunno…" Bo needed back up. "… Amara!" She remembered what her Aunt said. So she called her name loudly, and within a second there was a burst of purple light in the room.

Amara appeared before them, funnily enough she was just landing when Bo called out to her. "I sensed the danger…" she said. "… I was already on my way when you called. Is she alright?" she looked behind Bo and at Lauren who was still calming the baby down.

"I think so…" Bo rubbed her daughter's back. "… Take her downstairs" she watched Lauren walk off, but not before grabbing Yogi bear from the crib which managed to make Charlie smile.

Walking over to Persephone, Amara sensed a great power. But it wasn't coming from her, it was lingering in the air. "How did you subdue her?" she turned to her niece.

"I didn't…" Bo was still confused about that. "… One second, Lauren and I are sleeping; and the next we hear a loud crash come from the nursery. When I got here, she was already on the ground and Charlie was crying" she wanted to kill Persephone for what she'd done. But she was guessing her Aunt had other plans.

Thinking it over, the only logical explanation that came to Amara was that Charlie somehow subdued her. But that was impossible, she was just a baby. Then again, when she herself was younger she had immense power too. "Perhaps we underestimated the power your daughter possesses" she spoke.

Bo knew what she was getting at, "You think Charlie did this?" she raised her eyebrows. "No, it's not possible. She's just a child" she didn't see that being true.

"While that remains true; she _does_ possess the power of the Eldest Gods. It could be, that when Persephone attempted to harm her; Charlotte sensed the danger and defended herself" Amara had no other explanation.

"She's _one_ …" Bo said, looking in disbelief. "… She's can barely pick up her teddy bear, let alone throw a grown woman across a room!" she took a breath, this was ridiculous. "How about, we forget about the _how_ ; and focus on what we're gonna do with this bitch" she looked down at her sleeping stepmother.

Amara nodded, "Very well; we must restrain her. Do you have any rope laying around?" she asked her niece.

Bo looked at Persephone in disgust. "Rope's too good for her; put her in a chair in my room. I'll get the chains from the basement" she left her Aunt alone, then ran off to get the chains.

Crouching down, Amara moved a piece of hair away from Persephone's face. She hadn't seen her in so long. "What a terrible mess you have made, my niece…" she sighed, "… You have a lot to answer for" she lifted her up, and took her into the other room.

 **Later**

By the time Persephone came to, she found herself chained to a chair. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. She was stuck. Looking up, she came face to face with the Aunt she hadn't seen in centuries. "Amara" she whispered in fear.

"You're frightened…" Amara noticed, then smiled. "… _Good_ " Maybe she wasn't as dumb as she made out.

Bo couldn't hold herself back anymore, so she punched Persephone's face hard. "You evil bitch!" she spat. "My daughter? Of all the people you try to hurt; you go for my new born daughter?" she hit her again, "How do you live with yourself?"

Persephone spat out some blood, "Trust me…" she breathed. "… You can't hate me more than I hate myself. I never wanted to hurt you; _or_ your daughter. But it was him Bo…" she needed her to know this. "… I couldn't refuse him! I still can't"

That just made Bo even angrier, but before she could hit her again; Amara grabbed her arm. "Calm yourself!" she told her. "Causing her pain won't change anything she's done to you. It won't erase the pain _you_ felt this past year. Walk away"

"But she-"

"I said leave us…" Amara couldn't have Bo up here while she was unstable. She needed answers from Persephone first. "… Now!" she pointed to the door, and waited for Bo to leave. Once she was gone, Amara turned back to her other niece. "Well then; it would seem we have some catching up to do" She smiled at her.

 **Downstairs**

As Bo walked into the living room; she was met with her baby girl as she ran into her legs. Bo lifted her up, holding her close. That really helped her calm down. "Don't worry baby girl…" She whispered, "… No one's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around"

"She got away from me…" Lauren approached them, seeing the blood on Bo's knuckles. "… Is Persephone alive?" That was all she had to ask right now.

Bo sighed, "Against my wishes; yeah, she's alive…" She carried Charlie over to the couch, and sat down with her and Lauren. "… Amara told me to leave so she could question her. Probably a good thing considering I would've killed her if I'd stayed a second longer" she let Charlie play with her hair.

"No one can blame you for wanting that…" Lauren said. "… Hell, I want it. But we're not killers Bo. We _would_ kill for her; but right now I'm trying to focus on the fact that Charlie _didn't_ get hurt. Do you even know how Persephone ended up making a hole in our wall?" She didn't understand it either.

"Amara thinks Charlie did it…" Bo saw Lauren's frown. "… I know; I don't buy it either. How can someone so little, do something like that? You didn't do it, did you sweetie?" She held her up, watching her try and put her Mother's hair in her mouth. "No baby; we don't eat hair" she had to laugh.

When Bo began to tickle her; Charlie started laughing very loudly. Until she went up to a very high pitch which then resulted in the light bulbs above them to burst. Bo covered her daughter, hearing her cry at the fright.

Lauren placed a hand on her back. "It's okay sweetie…" That seemed to do the trick, but now they were both wondering if maybe Charlie was the one who knocked Persephone out. "… I'm starting to hop onto Amara's train of thought now. How about you?"

"Lil' bit…" Bo looked at her daughter, who was now back to giggling to herself. "… I just don't understand how she's doing this. She's just a baby" she didn't get it. No Fae had powers before they hit puberty.

Not even Bo herself.

It confused Lauren too; "I dunno either. But it's worse for her. She's a baby; she doesn't understand what she's doing. What if it gets out of hand? Bo, what if she ends up hurting someone? You saw what she did to Persephone"

Bo held her free hand up, "We don't know it was her yet; and even if she did, Persephone deserved it" she was proud of her for doing that. Her one-year-old daughter took down an ancient. She was breaking the rules already.

How could she not be overcome with pride?

"You know what I mean" Lauren was exhausted, she honestly thought tonight would've been quiet. But she had no such luck.

"So what'd you wanna do Lauren?" Bo asked, "You wanna strip her powers? Because as much as I'd like her to have a normal childhood; these powers are what's keeping her safe. It's just gonna have to be up to us to make sure she keeps it in check" she didn't want to change her.

Lauren understood that, and she wasn't thinking of taking her powers away. Just maybe finding something to make them dormant until she came to an age where she could understand how to use them. But she just kept thinking; if she didn't have her powers then she wouldn't have been able to protect herself from Persephone.

And that was more important.

"You're right…" She nodded. "… I just want her to be happy" she sat closer to them, stroking the back of her daughter's head.

Bo felt the same, "She is happy. And we'll make sure she stays that way. I promise…" Suddenly, Amara stepped into the room; asking for Bo. She handed Charlie over to Lauren; then left with her Aunt, following her back upstairs. "… What've you learned?"

Amara stopped Bo before they entered the room. "Nothing we didn't already know. Hades wants your daughter's power. And he'll do whatever he has to in order to acquire it. Even killing his own Granddaughter" She was disgusted.

"So what'd we do now? How can we stop him?" Bo asked.

"I believe that severing his link to Persephone will weaken him enough to keep him in Tartarus for the rest of his immortal life…" Her niece asked her how to do that. "… She _must_ die" Amara said.

Bo couldn't believe she said that, in fact she was expected Amara to talks _her_ out of it. "You wanna kill her?" She had to make sure she heard that right.

Amara nodded. "I sense hesitation in you. Why? Were you not the one who wished for her demise? The fact remains; that as long as Hades is linked to her, he will forever have a foothold in this world. It'll only be a matter of time before he gathers enough strength to return. We should make use of this opportunity; it'll be more difficult later" there was no other way.

"Seems a little easy though, doesn't it?" Bo was sceptical. "She must've known she'd get caught. And _he_ must've known that too" she had a bad feeling.

"Sometimes the simplest solutions are right in front of us…" Amara said. "… And she wouldn't have been caught; if your daughter hadn't defended herself. Hades is unaware of her abilities. Which means he couldn't have foreseen this. Right now, you have a choice to make"

Bo sighed, she wanted her dead; she'd wanted it ever since Zee revealed it was Persephone that started all this. But Bo wasn't a killer. And she didn't want to teach her daughter that it was okay to kill when the need arose. Even if it was for a good reason. "If you want her dead; _you're_ gonna have to do it. I can't be that person again" she was a Mother now; she had to be better.

For Charlie.

Amara admired her restraint. She knew it was in mind of her daughter, and that was fine. "I understand…" She nodded. "… If there's anything you wish to say to her; now would be the time" she was going to take care of this now.

Bo side stepped her, going into her bedroom and finding Persephone crying as she was restrained. "Tears won't save you now…" She told her, even though she wasn't doing the killing; she knew that Amara was going to follow through with it. "… You know; I keep going over what you said to me earlier; about not being able to refuse him. Do you know what I realised?"

Persephone just stared at her, not knowing what she was going to say.

"He tried to make me do a lot of terrible things while I was linked to him. He brought out the darkness in me more than once; but I fought it…" Bo told her. "… I fought it; because I _wanted_ to. I didn't wanna be a Monster like him. Sure, there were times where the darkness inside me took over completely. But up until that happened; I fought it with everything I had. Did _you_?" She asked.

Frowning, Persephone sniffled. "Did I what?"

Bo knelt down before her, so she was at eye level. "Did you try and fight it? Did you even want to?" This was important for her to know. It made the reason for killing her justifiable in her own eyes.

Persephone wanted to say yes, but if she was going to die then she might as well tell the truth. "No…" She said. "… I didn't see the point. He would've gotten what he wanted one way or another" that was her reason.

Laughing, Bo stood and turned away in anger. Persephone was okay with killing an innocent child; she may not have wanted to do it. But she would've done it anyway just because fighting it, would've been pointless. She looked at Amara, with a hand on her holster.

"I've changed my mind…" She spun around, and drove her dagger into Persephone's chest. "… I _can_ be that person; for my _daughter_!" She twisted it; watching her shudder and then bow her head. She was gone.

Amara certainly didn't expect that, but she was proud of Bo for doing it. It meant she was a force to be reckoned with. And to other people that meant she was someone to be feared. There was nothing wrong with that. "We kill for those we love…" She placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "… That's what we do" she wanted her to know it was okay to want this.

Killing for pleasure was childish and pointless. But killing for Family; was as necessary as breathing air.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

Just as she was about to take her glass over to her bar to get another drink; Zee stopped abruptly as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. It caused her glass to slip out of her hand, and the sound of it smashing on the floor didn't snap her out of it. Something was wrong.

Hera heard the smash, so ran into the living room. He found his Wife hunched over while clutching her chest. "What is it? What's wrong?!" He helped her to sit on the couch, but she was still in pain.

"Persephone…" She breathed. "… She's dead" she couldn't feel it in her heart. Her daughter was gone, and she knew exactly who'd done it. It had to have been either Amara or Bo. Zee didn't want Persephone killed; what'd happened wasn't her fault. It was Hades' fault.

"I'm sorry" Hera touched her arm, only for her to push him away.

Zee stood up, rubbing her chest. The sting was still there. "Sorry? Don't lie to me! You hated her! But I didn't…" She began crying. "… She was my daughter! And now she's gone" she couldn't help her emotions. It was the first time she'd shown them in a long time.

Hera stepped forward, "Can you honestly defend her? After what she did to Bo? To her child? Yes, she was you daughter and it hurts that she's gone. But if you and Bo switched places, could you tell me you would've done things differently?" He didn't get an answer. "No, you wouldn't have"

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with it?!" Zee frowned. How could she? Her daughter was dead.

He shook his head, "No. You're supposed to be angry. Scream, cry, summon a devastating storm but you will not; seek Vengeance…" He told her. "… Her death is punishment for her crime against Bo. And perhaps; it will also offer as freedom for Persephone herself" he thought about it.

"How?" Zee asked.

"She was bound to Hades until death…" He said. "… Now that she's gone; she's free. Maybe you should try to focus on that fact" he had nothing more to say, so he walked away and left her to think about what he said.

And Zee did, she couldn't deny that he was right. Persephone was free of Hades now. Her death was a mercy. But she still wanted to avenge her. Although, doing that would prove difficult considering Bo had her own bodyguard in Amara.

Zee couldn't fight her. It would be suicide. So for now, she was going to do what her Husband said. And focus on the fact that Persephone was no free of torment. She was now in mourning.

 **Tartarus**

Hades awoke from his slumber; feeling the loss of his Wife. Since they were bound together he always felt her. He sat up on his throne; breathing heavily while clutching his chest. The sting of her death plagued him; but all he could do was smile.

Because with Persephone dead; he could summon her soul and add her power to his own. Which is exactly what he did. He closed his eyes, feeling her essence invade his body. He power wasn't strong, but it was enough to rejuvenate him.

All these months, he'd sat in the same spot. Gathering dust like some old relic. When Bo banished him the first time; his power had been taken along with his place on Earth. He couldn't move when he found himself back in this hole.

He wanted to end Persephone _then_. But he didn't have the strength, he maybe been a God but she was still an ancient. And without his strength, he wasn't a match for her. Though she never challenged him in spite of it.

Because she knew there was no point. She had to do what he asked of her. It was her curse of being bound to him. But now that bond had broken, and he felt good. In fact, he felt good enough to change his scenery. For the first time in a year.

And now that he knew Bo's child was alive; he was going to finish the job that no other Fae could. He was going to retrieve his Granddaughter; and take her powers.

"Time for a Family reunion" he laughed to himself, then disappeared in a flash of Blue light.

It was good to be back.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN** _ **DUN**_ **! What's gonna happen? Let me know, got a lot going on this week so you might have to wait at least a week for the next chapter. Remember to get all the reviews in. Much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. But had things going on. Also, side note; this story will be wrapped up in the next chapter. Love you all for following and reading this one; it's been fun. But also; I'm just putting the finishing touches on a brand spanking new story so I hope to have that first chapter posted after the last one of this story has been finished.**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Daddy's Home**

 **Zee's Penthouse – Next Day**

When she woke up; Zee went straight for the booze. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't drinking. It was easier. It numbed the emotions she was feeling. As she walked into the living room, she sensed something was off. "Hera?" She called for her Husband but got no response.

"If this's some kind of childish game; I'm in no mood!" She wasn't having this. She walked further into the living room, finding no one. "HERA?!" She was getting mad now. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. It was Hera. "What are you—" she stopped when she saw him spit out blood.

She heard a squishing sound; then watched Hera's body fall to the side soon after. His murderer came into view. "Jack" she gasped, looking her brother dead in the eyes as he stood there holding her Husband's heart with a smile on his face.

"Miss me?" Jack laughed, dropping Hera's heart to the floor. He pulled the hanker chief out of his blazer pocket. Wiping his hands. "I apologise for the scene…" He wasn't sorry but he had to say something. "… Deep down; my sister was in there. But, you all made your feelings towards me perfectly clear when you helped Bo banish me. I can't just let that go, can I?"

If this was how she was going to die; she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She struck him with her lightening; pushing his body back a step but he quickly recovered. "I can keep this up all day if I have to" she warned him.

Jack laughed, "Perhaps. But who're you kidding brother? Your soul may be immortal but your body isn't. All I have to do; is get my hands on you…" He began to approach her. "… One snap of the neck, or how about I remove your heart like I did with Hera? Which death sounds like your type?"

Zee screamed, summoning all the power in her body; she reached her two hands out and struck him again. This time; her lightening didn't stop. She watched him get thrown out of the window and over the balcony. Running outside: she checked the street below her and found no body.

He was gone, she wasn't stupid enough to believe it would kill him. When Zee turned around, she was met with Jack's face. And then his hand inside her chest. The pain was excruciating. She choked on her own blood, but he didn't remove her heart right away.

"Nice try; but do you know what it was lacking?" He asked her, grasping her heart in his hand. "A little _heart_!" He snatched his hand back, bringing the heart with him. He dropped it to the floor, just as Zee fell to her knees. Dead.

She didn't even get the chance to boast about Amara's return. But it was better that she didn't; because now he would be expected it. He thought with them gone he had an even greater chance of getting Bo's child. But Amara wasn't going to let that happen.

Zee died filled with Joy, because she knew he would get what he deserved.

Bo and Amara would make sure of that.

Jack looked down, smiling. "Why, _yes_ Zeus…" He spoke on her behalf. "… I _would_ like to stay here. Thank you so much for offering" he looked out the window at the city before him. It was so good to be back. He needed to come up with a plan to get that baby.

He had time to kill until then.

 **Clubhouse**

Since their night had been depressing; Bo wanted to do something special for Lauren and Charlie. Seeing as in they missed her birthday; Bo wanted to recreate the day for herself and for Lauren as well as Charlie and she was inviting their whole Family over.

She went out and got a bunch of gifts for her, as well as a small cake. It was important for them to do this. When she got back to the house, Lauren was already up with Tamsin and Amara. Who had been feeling a little weird this morning. But she assumed it was still her adjusting to this new world.

Her senses were heightened and it wasn't fun for her to go through.

Bo walked put the gifts away upstairs, then placed the cake in the fridge. "I think that's everything…" She mentally completed her check list. Then saw Lauren approaching with their one-year-old. "… How about a hug from my best girl?" She reached her hands out, but Charlie burrowed her head in Lauren's neck deeper. "Or not? What's with her?"

"I dunno. She woke up this way; I don't think she's sick or anything. Her temperature's fine and she's not exhibiting any worrying symptoms. Maybe she's just feeling down" Lauren was stumped. As soon as Charlie woke up she'd been quiet.

"She's a baby; what does she have to be sad about?" Bo had a hard time believing that. How could she be sad? Everything was going fine. Suddenly, Charlie began crying and stuck her arms out for Bo; who picked her up right away. "Hey, it's okay baby. I'm right here" she hugged her close.

Lauren was worried now. "Maybe we should cancel this party; if she's not feeling well it could put a dampener on the mood" she didn't want them to have the party and then have it be depressing because their daughter was upset. Over what though; they had no idea.

Rocking her gently, Bo managed to stop her from crying. "Or maybe; a party is _exactly_ what she needs. We'll have fun, she'll open some presents; how can she be upset about that? Huh?" She looked at her, "You feel like opening some presents?" She didn't get an answer.

Instead Charlie just grasped a fist full of Bo's shirt. She just needed to be close to someone today, and feel safe. Because she could sense what was coming, but she was unable to voice it. Which was so frustrating for her.

"Bo, I don't think it's a good idea…" Lauren didn't feel good about it. "… I mean; if she's not feeling good then the mood _will_ be horrible. She's the one we're celebrating and she's clearly not in the mood. We can always have it tomorrow"

Bo sighed, rubbing her daughter's back. "Yeah maybe you're right…" She didn't want to do this if Charlie wasn't up to it. "… The cake will still be good tomorrow; how about you call the others and tell them the news. No point in them showing up now. I'm gonna put her down for a nap" she walked upstairs with her.

 **Nursery**

Just as Bo tried to lower Charlie into the crib; she started whimpering. Clearly, she didn't want to be left alone. But why? "Hey?" She spoke with a soothing voice, then sat in the rocking chair with her. "What's wrong? Huh? It would really help if you could tell me what's upsetting you" she sighed, that wasn't going to happen.

Not anytime soon.

"Danger…" Amara walked into the room, catching Bo off guard. "… Her mood; it's because she can sense danger lurking around the corner. I can sense it too" she told her quietly.

Bo was worried now. "Danger? What kind of danger?" She continued to rock her back and forth. What kind of danger was lurking? She thought they'd be okay now that Persephone was dead and so was her link to Jack.

Amara shrugged, "That I cannot answer…" She exhaled. "… Perhaps I should pay a visit to Zeus; maybe she'll know what's going on. Please, stay here and don't let her out of your sight" she looked at the baby, then vanished.

Looking down, Bo saw that Charlie had fallen asleep. "No one's gonna hurt you…" She bent her head, kissing her daughter's. "… I promise" she didn't know what was coming, but whatever it was she wasn't going to let her daughter get hurt.

 **Zee's Penthouse**

Amara appeared in the living room of Zeus' penthouse; and she immediately saw the bodies before her. Zeus and Hera were dead. They'd had their hearts torn out. A common tactic for their family. She used her powers to sense who did this, and she got more than she bargained for.

Hades was here.

She used her powers to make herself invisible. And it didn't just hide her body, it hid her essence so he wouldn't be able to sense her. She walked through the apartment; going to the back bedrooms. She came to a stop when she heard a noise, following it she walked into one of the bedrooms. There he was.

Her bastard brother; helping himself to Hera's clothes. This was her chance, she could get him now and then it would be over. But she wanted to make him suffer first, like he did to her. Turning to her right, she saw a letter opener on the dresser. She raised her hand, levitating it and then shot it straight for his back.

Jack groaned, having a fright. He reached his hand over his shoulder; pulling out a small knife from his skin. How the hell did that get there? He turned around, looking around he saw no one. The room was empty. He was alone. "Who's there?" He didn't have time for this.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat; I've got places to be" he vanished without another word.

Amara sighed, disabling her cloak. Damn it. She should've just killed him there and then. But even if she'd tried, it doesn't mean it would've been easy. Like herself, he was in his original body. And if he'd broken out of Tartarus then that meant he'd become stronger.

Then it came to her, it must've happened when Bo killed Persephone. Amara was so sure that killing her would've broken her link to him and made him weak. But it didn't. It had the opposite effect. And she knew he had something to with that. Since he created the link, he was the only one who could alter it.

But that took power; which was why it took him so long to build his strength when he attacked Bo the first time. She knew Zeus kept weapons from the old world here, she would've acquired them when she came back to the living. Zeus could never go anywhere without her toys; like a child.

Amara had to be quick. She knew the first place he'd go was Bo's house. But she believed that Bo was stronger than him, maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally. She could fend him off until Amara got there.

She hoped.

 **Clubhouse**

Charlie was soundly sleeping in her crib; so Bo went back downstairs to help Lauren put all the party stuff away. When Bo filled her Girlfriend in about Amara's news, she was worried. Lauren too, thought that with Persephone dead they were safe. Charlie was safe. But clearly that wasn't the case.

The paranoia had set in so much that Lauren began having a panic attack. She started losing her breath, and her chest became very tight. "I can't…" She couldn't catch her breath. "… I can't, lose her again Bo" she started crying.

Bo held her Girlfriend's face, shaking her head. "You're not going to…" She told her. "… Okay? I promise you; we won't go back to being without here. Lauren? Breathe with me; in and out. Slowly. That's it…" She hit her with a pulse of calming energy. "… There we go. It's all gonna be okay" she held her close.

"I'm such a mess" Lauren cried into her shoulder. She really needed to pull it together.

"No you're not…" Bo whispered. She didn't think that at all. "… You're a Mom. And the thought of being without your baby is something you can't handle. But it's worse for us; because we _know_ what that feels like. For other Parents; it's a nightmare they hope never comes true" they'd live it, and they weren't doing it again.

Lauren pulled back; looking into her eyes. "There's no one else I could've done this with…" She smiled, resting against her. "… You're more than my Girlfriend Bo…" She kissed her, "… You're my forever" she whispered on her lips.

Suddenly, they heard clapping coming from their left. When they looked, they saw Jack standing before them. Clapping his hands with a smile. Bo pushed Lauren behind her, for protection.

He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Wow, that was just…" He exhaled, "… Well, nauseating; to put it nicely. I never understood what you two saw in each other. I mean; you come from two completely different worlds. _Literally_ " he chuckled.

"You're free" Bo finally found her voice. Amara said this couldn't happen. Was she playing her this whole time? Did she trick her into killing Persephone so this would happen? She didn't know what to think right now.

Jack nodded, "It would seem so wouldn't it?" He laughed again. "Bo, so good to see you again. And Lauren; I see you've evolved since the last time I saw you hmm?" He winked at her. "If I haven't said so already; welcome to the family. Speaking of family; where might my Granddaughter be?"

Bo stood forward, nudging Lauren backwards so she could make a run for the stairs. "You think you can just come in here and take her?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking…" He nodded. "… I hope you're not waiting for my naïve brother and sister to come to your aid. See, Hera and Zeus are dead. Bout time don't you think? They were really getting on my nerves" he was uncaring.

That was the last thing she expected to hear from him, "I sent you packing once…" She stepped forward, her eyes shifting blue. "… I'm more than happy to do it again"

He laughed, "And how're you planning on doing that Bo?" He asked her, "You've got nothing. An incompetent team; if I've ever seen one. A love sick Wolf; a desperate Valkyrie; and then of course there's your pathetic Grandfather. Who's wields enormous power but it's too scared to use it…"

He walked forward, standing close to her. "… _You are alone_ " he said.

Suddenly, Jack was sent flying into a wall to his right. Crashing into a table on his way. "She's not alone brother" Amara smirked, giving Bo a nod. She could sense distrust coming from her niece and she knew why. But she was wrong in this case.

Jack got to his feet, letting out a scared breath. "Amara…" He gasped, what the hell was she doing here? _How_ did she get here? "… You're not supposed to be here" he kept his distance from her.

"Neither are you…" She said, then handed Bo a sword. Only, it wasn't just any sword. It was Zeus's lightning bolt. The only thing powerful enough to hurt a God. It wouldn't kill Jack, but it would wound him. "… You look…" She took a second glance at him. "… _Old_ "

He grumbled under his breath. "Not old; _experienced_ " he corrected her.

She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry; you're serious!" She kept laughing. "You know I won't let you lay a finger on that baby; so why don't you be a good boy and give up slowly? There's no need for this to get messy. After all; there is a child in the house" she was being considerate.

"Still sore at me for what I did to your precious Kyros?" He chuckled. He wasn't scared of her. Okay, maybe he was. But he wasn't going to let her see it. "If it's any consolation; my hounds loved him very much; especially the way he _tasted_!"

Amara had to hold herself back. "How's your shoulder, brother?" She watched his face change, now realising that it was her who did stabbed him. "I should've killed you then. But the first blow, should go to the one who you've angered more than myself…" She turned to Bo. "… Go ahead"

Bo raised the sword, feeling the electricity sting her through the hilt. "You've earned this; _Dad_!" She aimed the sword at him, watching it burn through his shoulder. He screamed, falling to his knees. "Stings, doesn't it?" She remembered what being hit by Zee's lightening felt like.

Jack gritted his teeth, fighting the pain as he got to his feet. "You think you've won?" He laughed, holding his shoulder. "No, this's just the beginning. I'll see you soon" he used what was left of his power to vanish.

"Damn it!" Bo yelled, "I had him!" She couldn't believe he got away.

Amara shared her frustration. "And you will again. You've wounded him badly; he won't be able to face us both for a while. He'll need the time to recover. Then we'll be ready. He took us by surprise this time; next time will be different" she was going to make sure of that.

Now it was time for Bo's questions. "About that?" She turned to her. "Did you know killing Persephone would release him?" She asked her.

"No, I didn't…" Amara answered. "… I swear to you. We share the same goal here Bo; we both want him dead. Do you honestly think I'd manipulate you into realising him? I would never put you or your daughter in that kind of danger. You're my blood!" She hated being accused of something she didn't do.

Bo just nodded, hating herself for thinking it now. "Just checking…" She cleared her throat nervously. "… So, what now?" She wondered.

Amara sighed, "We come up with a way to get rid of him for good. Which I've been thinking about actually. When you think about all the pain he's caused. All the people he's taken from you and I; don't you think that death is too good for him?"

"Meaning?" Bo frowned.

"Meaning; perhaps there should be no end to his suffering…" Amara said. "… Maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine. Here's my proposal; we find a way to seal him away, like they did to me only we make it so he can _never_ be released. By anyone; not even us" she'd been thinking about.

That sounded like a better idea, but there was one problem. "And how'd you suggest we do that?" She asked.

Amara sighed, that was the problem. "I'm not sure yet. But we'll find a way; please, go be with your Family. I don't think he'll come back tonight; but in any case, I'll remain here for the night. Just to be safe" she gave her a nod.

"Thanks Amara. And thanks for the new hardware…" Bo looked down to the sword she was holding. "… I'd day ok sorry Zee's dead but; I'd be lying. How're you doing with all of it?" She asked her. At the end of the day; they were her siblings.

"I'm fine…" Amara answered. "… Although, I am a little upset that I wasn't the one who got to end their lives. But they got what was coming to them. And so will Hades; soon enough" she was going to make sure of that.

Bo wasn't expecting anything less, so she just put the sword down and ran upstairs.

 **Nursery**

When she came into her daughter's room; Lauren saw that Charlie was up and crying. Most likely due to the noise that came from downstairs. So she picked her up and soothed her; she'd been sitting with her in the rocking chair ever since. She didn't hear much from here though; so she hoped Jack was gone.

Or Bo killed him.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called. It was Bo. Thank god. "We're in here…" she called out to her Girlfriend, waiting for Bo to walk in. And when she did, Lauren let out a breath of relief. "… Hey, what the hell happened down there? Is he gone?" she got up from the chair, standing next to Bo.

Bo nodded, looking at her daughter who was reaching her arms out. She picked her up, hugging her closely. "For now; yeah…" she hated to say that; but he got away. There was nothing she could've done to stop him. "… I had him Lauren; I was _so_ close" she whispered angrily.

Lauren touched her arm, "You'll get another chance Bo; the main thing, is he didn't get what he wanted…" she stroked the back of Charlie's head. She didn't know what she would've done if he'd taken her. "… Did you call Amara?"

"Actually, she's the reason he jumped ship…" Bo said. "… She showed up and sent him flying into our workstation. Looks like we're gonna need a new table. She also gave me Zee's sword; I did some serious damage with it too. He's gonna need time to recover" she was glad he was hurt, now he knew how it felt.

That was a good thing, but also a bad thing too. "So, basically we're just gonna be sitting ducks until he comes back to kill us all? That doesn't sound like a good plan Bo. Can't you use that sword to kill him? It was strong enough to hurt him" Lauren didn't like the fact that he was out there somewhere.

Bo placed her free hand around her Girlfriend's waist. "Lauren, relax. He's gone for now; and Amara and I have come up with a new plan. Killing him isn't enough; I wanna make him suffer for what he did to us; to you; to me…" she glanced at her daughter who was having fun wrapping the ends of Bo's hair around her fingers. "… To her"

"What'd you have in mind?" Lauren was all for that.

"Not sure yet; but between you, me and Amara; we can come up with something. You've got your amazing brain; she's as old as time itself and I'm…" Bo tried to come up with a good word to describe herself. "… Fearless"

Lauren chuckled, "That sounds like a good combination to me" she knew Bo was fearless; she always had been. That's what made her strong.

 **Downstairs**

And hour later, and they were all in the living room trying to come up with a plan. But Amara had actually been thinking about it since Bo went to check on Lauren and Charlie. "There is one thing; something strong enough to hold even the most powerful of Gods" she said.

"Let's hear it" Bo was ready for it.

"Adamantine" Amara replied.

Lauren frowned, she remembered what that was. "Isn't that the metal Zee's shield was made out of; and the bracelet that Iris wore to contain the Nyx?" she looked at Bo, who nodded. And Amara was happy to explain also.

"It's the only metal strong enough to withstand our abilities…" Amara said. "… When worn as jewellery it contains something within us. Like Iris; so I say we use it to contain Hades. We can construct a crypt out of the metal; throw him in and seal him away forever" she was liking this plan.

But Bo was having trouble understanding something. "And where're we supposed to get enough Adamantine to build a crypt? I doubt they sell it at the local hardware store" she didn't see it being easy.

"That's simple; Olympus is full of it…" Amara told them. "… Nearly everything up there is made from the metal. The only problem is; the kingdom itself has been sealed off a millennium. It won't be easy getting in" she thought it over.

"What? No one thought to leave a spare key under the mat?" Bo joked, but Amara wasn't finding it funny. "Okay, so what's your plan?" she asked.

Amara stood from the couch; "Fear not; I will leave now and try to find a way to enter the gates. In the meantime; I suggest you fortify this house. I don't think Hades will try again anytime soon; but if he's one thing, it's unpredictable. Use the Weapons I brought; Zee and Hera have no use for them now" she sighed.

She'd already told Bo and Lauren about their deaths. And they were sorry; because after all they were still compassionate people. But Bo would be lying if she said it wasn't their karma coming back to collect.

"Just hurry…" Bo gave her Aunt a nod. Then watched her vanish. "… I'll call the others" she kissed both her girls and then went off in search of her phone.

Jack was here now; and they needed to be prepared for when he eventually returned.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOh! What's gonna happen? Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. The last chapter.**

 **Hope you guys have all enjoyed, because I certainly have. And as promised; I'm not leaving you hanging; thanks to my brand new story 'People Like Us' so if you haven't checked it out yet please do give it a read. It's a fun one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Never Again**

 **Olympus**

Like she'd told Bo; Amara thought the gates were locked. But they weren't; which just added to her confusion. If Olympus was open, then why didn't Zeus and Hera take ownership? It didn't make any sense. Amara moved passed the gates, stepping inside what was once a beautiful meadow. Now it was like a wasteland.

What was once bright green grass, was now brown and withering. She delved deeper, hearing noise coming from the throne room. She was prepared for anything. When she pushed the metal doors open; she was shocked by what she saw. "Poseidon?"

He turned around, revealing his bearded and aged face. "Amara?" He frowned, using his croaky voice. "Is that really you sister?"

She walked closer to him, and caught him as he fell into her arms. He was weak; and looked like he could drop dead at any moment. "What happened to you?" She helped him to sit on his assigned throne. They all had them; well, except for herself and Hades. Having been banished.

"Zeus…" He coughed. "… He condemned me to remain here until I die. I've attempted to leave but, have failed in my trying. I am trapped here" he said.

"How? The gates are open; why can you not simply leave?" She didn't understand.

Poseidon sat up as best he could. "He made it so I cannot cross the threshold…" He looked down at his wrinkled hands. "… All these centuries away from the seas; has weakened me. To the point "that even if I was to leave here, and return to the ocean; it would make no difference"

This was why Amara wasn't sad Zeus was dead. But that also meant that the boundary would be broken now that he'd died. "You don't know that for sure; and you _can_ leave now. Zeus is dead. For good this time" she said.

"How?" He asked.

"Hades…" She watched his face turn worried. "… That's why I'm here. Zeus and Hera released me to help kill him. He intends to steal the life of an innocent child; his own Granddaughter. _Our_ niece" she told him.

He was disgusted by his brother's actions, but it wasn't surprising either. "She must be important for him to take notice of her; he was never one to care about his own family. What's so special about this child?" He wondered.

Amara smiled, that was a tough one to explain. "She's born of both human and Fae descent. And has inherited the abilities of the eldest Gods. I swore to her Mother; Hades' daughter. That I'd protect her; and you know I keep my word. Will you help me brother?"

"I don't know what I can offer you…" He laughed. "… I can barely catch a breath; let alone fight Hades. Due to my confinement; I've lost my powers. I can control water, no longer. Nor do I have much strength left" he wanted to help her, but he just didn't have it in him.

And she could see that, "I understand…" She sighed, "… Perhaps you could be my guide then? It's been centuries since I've been here. I only need one specific item; adamantine…" She said. "… And lots of it"

"Look no further sister…" He gestured to the room. "… Everything you see before you is made from the material. What do you intend to do with all of it?" He asked. Why would she need that much metal? Was she building something.

"I've been discussing with Hades' daughter Bo; to find a way to contain him. He's caused her endless pain and suffering. It's time he knew how that felt…" She explained to him. "… I'm going to construct a crypt, and seal him away for all time"

Poseidon didn't expect to hear that. "Death would be too kind for him; whatever I can do to help you, I will" he gave her a nod.

Amara smiled, taking his hand and holding it. "We have much to do brother" she helped him as he led her around the room, telling which items she could use to make the crypt. Her plan was solid, she just needed to get the crypt made.

And hopefully before Hades returned.

 **Clubhouse**

After she'd called her friends; they rallied over within the hour. Bo couldn't remember a time where she didn't need them; she may be the daughter of Hades, but she still needed others to lean on. No matter how powerful she was destined to be. Tamsin wasn't far when Bo called, since they hadn't told her they were cancelling the party, she was out getting the stuff off Lauren's list.

Which was why she was completely confused when she came back to the house; holding four grocery bags and saw the mess before her. "So, he just showed up?" She asked. "Without an invite? How rude!"

"I don't think he was really worried about crashing Tamsin…" Bo said. "… We know who he wants…" She kept hold of her daughter, who was sitting silently while drinking her milk. "… And we can't let him hurt her. _Ever_ " she bent her head, kissing the top of Charlie's.

Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder, "He won't get near her Bo…" He gave her a nod. "… We've fought to protect her before; and we'll do it again. Whatever it takes to keep her safe" Being a Father had changed Dyson greatly. He knew what it felt like to love something other than himself. And to never want that person to be sad, or hurt.

And he was glad that it was now something he and Bo shared.

"He's right…" Mark stepped forward. "… Family first; twenty-four seven" he winked at her.

Everyone laughed when they heard the cutest burp come from Charlie's mouth. It was true, they all loved her more than anything. And they'd die before they let anyone hurt her. Bo noticed her giggling, she clearly thought it was funny.

Tamsin walked over, lifting her from Bo's arm with a laugh. "That's Aunt Tamsin's girl!" She lifted her in the air, making her laugh. "Belching like a pro. High Five kid…" she held up her hand, and as usual Charlie didn't know what the gesture meant. But she slapped it anyway. "… I've taught her well" she smiled at Bo and Lauren.

Lauren wasn't as impressed as everyone else. "Yes, we can see that…" She got up from the couch, and relieved Tamsin of holding her. "… No matter how adorable that was; she needs to learn manners. Isn't that right sweetie?" She kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna put her down for a nap" she brought her to Bo so she could kiss her goodnight; then went upstairs.

"So now that you've got a working theory of how to handle Jack; what'd we do now?" Trick stepped forward, finally finding his voice among his younger friends. Sometimes being the Elder of the group wasn't so much fun. He felt invisible sometimes.

Bo sighed, getting up; "I'm waiting on Amara to come back with the resources we need to make his new prison. She said Adamantine is the only thing that'll hold him indefinitely. Only problem is; it's up in Olympus. I don't think they have a reliable delivery service" she wondered how her Aunt would get it all back here.

"Maybe I should contact some Metal Smiths?" Dyson wondered. "If we need to build something out of that rare of a material then we should leave it to the professionals right?" He looked at his ex.

"Yeah, actually that's a good idea. Can you get on that?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Mark and I will handle it. Let's go kid" he tapped his son's shoulder, giving everyone a quick wave before leaving the house.

"How certain was Amara that Jack wouldn't return?" Trick asked.

That wasn't the thing Bo wasn't sure of. "Not a hundred percent. But she was pretty sure he'd need the time to recover from the blasting I gave him…" Then she realised she hadn't explained _everything_. "… I burned a hole through his shoulder with Zee's sword. Which thanks to Amara; is now mine" she pointed to where it laid on the coffee table.

Tamsin picked it up, "This's some ancient shit. I love it!" She had never held something so unique before. And she could practically smell the power coming from it. "Can this kill him?" She wondered.

Bo shrugged, "I dunno. But it can hurt him; and that's a good thing. I've wanted him dead for so long; but then killing him would just give him satisfaction. I want him to suffer, like I have…" She knew what she wanted. "… Like we all have"

"Hopefully we can build his new prison and have it ready in time for his return" Trick honestly wished that he could do something more. But even if he wrote in his blood; it wouldn't work against the ancients. They were too old.

"When has anything ever been that easy?" Bo had to laugh. Nothing ever was. "I'm gonna head upstairs for a second. Hold the fort?" She looked at Tamsin who nodded, then set off upstairs.

Tamsin turned to Trick; "So, you really think Amara's gonna get things done? Seems a little too easy to me. How about you?" she couldn't help but think about it.

Trick could only shrug, "That's not something I can't answer unfortunately. But, so far Amara has lived up to her word…" he couldn't deny that. "… And I agree with Bo; Jack doesn't deserve the release of death. He needs to pay for what he's done. All we can do is hope it works out" he hoped it did.

"If you say so T-man" she just walked off to the kitchen to grab a beer.

 **Upstairs**

Bo stopped off in the bathroom before going into her own, where Lauren was sitting on their bed with Charlie fast asleep. "I thought you were gonna put her down for a nap?" She walked in with a whisper.

"I was, but after what happened to day with your Dad…" Lauren sighed. "… I just couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. You think I'm crazy right?" She heard how crazy it sounded herself. So to someone else it was probably worse.

But Bo shook her head, "I don't think that…" She took a seat next to them. "… I think you love your baby more than anything; and the fact that she's in danger makes you uneasy. Which's perfectly normal; hell, I feel it too" she held her daughter's hand, who subconsciously grasped her finger.

"Do you really think Amara's plan will work?" Lauren asked, having her reservations about the whole thing.

That wasn't something Bo could be sure on. But she trusted Amara enough to have faith in her ability to come through on this. "I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure it does…" She promised her. "… He's not getting his hands on her" she rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder, both of them looking down at their sleeping princess.

Suddenly, Amara appeared before them and immediately saw that it was a quiet moment. "Forgive me for interrupting; but Bo?" She looked at her niece. "Might I have a word?" She asked.

Lauren decided to get up, "You guys talk in here; I'm gonna sit with her in the nursery…" She stopped when she got to Amara. "… Thank you; for making good on your promise earlier. We wouldn't be able to keep her safe without you" she smiled, glancing down at her daughter.

Amara smiled back, touching Charlie's cheek as she slept before looking back to Lauren. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for Family…" she gave her a nod, then watched her leave. "… I sense worry coming from her. Is she alright?" She asked her niece.

Bo sighed, "That's Lauren; she's worries more than any of us. It's just who she is. But she has faith in you to keep your promise…" She said. "… So do I. What've you got for me? Good news, I hope" she could really use some right now.

"Very good news…" Amara smiled. "… When I reached the gates, I found them unlocked. It turns out that Olympus hadn't been abandoned as I initially thought. My brother, Poseidon; he's been trapped there for centuries. It was Zeus' doing" she was still angry about that.

And Bo was shocked herself. She had a brand new Uncle now. Could this Family get any more complicated? "And he's alive?"

"Barely…" Amara said. "… He doesn't have much strength left in him. Being away from the sea for so long has made him weak. But he's agreed to use what's left of his strength to help us. Which brings me to my next piece of news"

Bo raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you really _have_ been busy…" she can't have been gone more than an hour and had already accomplished so much. "… But we've been planning too. I've had Dyson and Mark search for some Metal Smiths to help us with the crypt"

Amara shook her head, "I know you mean well Bo; but Adamantine is not to be handled lightly. It must be handled by the very people that created it. I have someone in mind to build the weapon we need. Another member of the Family, as it happens" she smiled.

"God, how many of us are there?" Bo didn't realise there were so many.

"Not so many anymore…" Amara replied. "… But trust me; you should be glad this one's still breathing air. His name is Hephaestus. And is Zeus and Hera's Son; though they never showed him any kind of affection" she was sickened by the way they treated their children.

Over the next five minutest; Amara explained to Bo about how Hephaestus was disfigured and that was why he was shunned from Olympus and disowned by his Parents. Also, that he was the most skilled blacksmith on earth. And it was his magic hands that we're going to build what they needed.

Bo had to take a breath for a second, but the next thing she did was text Dyson and let him know that the metal smith search wasn't needed. "So, how much Adamantine do we need? And can you even get your hands on enough of it?"

"Like I said; Olympus is full of it…" Amara smiled. "… We have what we need, and then some. I give you my word, Bo; this plan _will_ work. We can seal him away for all time; and he will _never_ be able to hurt another soul again"

"How long until Heph…" Bo couldn't pronounce the name, and she want going to try. "… How long until _he's_ done with the crypt?"

Amara didn't get a specific time frame. "I'm not sure. But he's the best at what he does; hopefully he'll be done soon. Hades will need a lot of time to recover from the wound you gave him; he won't be back for a while yet" she was sure about that.

Bo didn't really know how to take that; "So basically were just supposed to sit back and wait for him to finish the crypt? Not knowing if in the meant time; Daddy dearest is gonna come back wanting to get even for what I did to him?"

"I understand your fear Bo; but I swear to you…" Amara held her hands, "… He will not lay a finger on your child. I would die before I ever let that happen. I couldn't save my husband; but I can help you save her. Please, trust me" she was practically begging her.

And Bo did. "I do trust you"

 **Zee's Penthouse**

When Jack got back to the apartment, he was worse for wear. The lightening from Zee's sword had burned right through his shoulder. It was healing, but it was going to be slow. The only person he could've called now to help him; was Persephone. And she was dead.

So he was alone.

But being on this earth as long as he had; had made him a lot of friends. Well, he wouldn't call them friends. More like acquaintances. So he called a Healer he knew back in the day. He knew he was still around now; so he was waiting.

But not in a comfortable position. He was currently bent over a chair. Not being able to sit up properly due to the pain. Just then; he heard the elevator sound off. "You took your time!" He hissed.

"My legs aren't what they used to be…" Jenko walked into the apartment, holding his old time apothecary bag. As he approached his old friend; he noticed the extent of the damage. "… Who did this to you?" He bent down, making him sit back and hearing a painful groan from him.

Jack gripped the arms of the chair; it was too painful. "That honour belongs to my wayward daughter…" He coughed. "… She had Zeus' sword. Which was given to her by my sister; Amara" he still couldn't believe she was back.

And Jenko couldn't believe it either. "Amara?" He knew all too well not to piss that particular God off. It wasn't good for anyone's health. "If she's back then she won't stop until she has your head. Abandon your selfish pursuit of that baby, and run while you have the chance" he told him.

But Jack just shook his head, "No. Bo took everything from me; she _banished_ me. Stripping me of _all_ my power. And then she tainted my bloodline by conceiving a half-breed with a Human! She doesn't get to have a happy life after ruining _mine_! Can you fix this?" He asked.

Jenko opened up his dress shirt. Inspecting the damage. "It will take time; this isn't an ordinary wound. But I might have something that will speed things up…" He opened his bag, digging his hands in and rummaging around and finally picking up a black container. "… It will only act as a patch; you'll have reapply every couple of hours" he unscrewed the top.

And Jack could smell it from where he sat. "I hope it works better than it smells. Because that's vile" he grimaced.

"Trust me…" Jenko dipped his hand in it; then knelt closer to Jack. "… This is going to burn" he pressed his hand down hard on the wound. And in mere seconds; Jack cried out. Jenko continued to cover the wound with the paste. Sealing it up.

Suddenly, Jack went to feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder to feeling nothing. "You've saved me again Jenko…" He smiled, taking a breath. "… I owe you" he sat up, having the small container handed to him.

"I'll put it on your tab. Remember, reapply the moment you feel the pain returning. When you run out; call me. But please, think about what I said; is this foolish mission really worth losing your life? Think _long_ and _hard_ " Jenko packed up his bag, then left.

Jack stood, looking at his shoulder which was know covered with a black paste. He thought about what his friend just said; and he was right. It wasn't worth losing his life over. But it had become about so much more than taking his Granddaughter's power for his own.

It was now about taking everything Bo; like she'd taken everything from him.

It was about teaching his rebellious daughter a lesson.

She needed to learn her place.

And if that meant killing her family, her daughter, her love, _and_ her spirit; then that's exactly what he was going to do.

 **Clubhouse – Next Day**

Being that it was a waiting game as of yet; Bo wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as she possibly could. Lauren had gone out with Tamsin to get some groceries; they were out of diapers and were running low on formula so it was time for a supply run.

Bo wasn't worried about Lauren; in the year since Charlie had been away from them, she'd taught her Girlfriend how to handle herself. Which was why Lauren was so good at killing people when she would have her weepy days. Being a Doctor made Lauren a more efficient fighter.

She knew which body parts were the most vulnerable and she could literally kill someone by pinching their neck. Or paralyse them. But Tamsin was also with her so she wasn't worried. Bo believed Amara when she said that Jack wouldn't be back until he recovered.

Mostly because she saw the wound the sword made. It was a doozy. So it gave Bo the time she needed to spend with Charlie. Which's what they were doing now. Bo sat with her daughter couch, watching her play with her toys. Even this sight made her melt.

Charlie kept grabbing all the soft toys and tried to chew on them one by one. She's dropped the stuffed monkey, now she'd moved onto a giraffe. She kept squealing happily; even though she wasn't getting anywhere with it.

"You're really going to town on that Giraffe aren't you?" Bo laughed, picking her up and sitting her down in her own lap. "Tell you what? Why don't we watch some cartoons, hmm?" She picked up the remote; switching the tv on. When Sponge Bob came onto the tv; Charlie pointed to the screen with a smile. "Yeah! It's your favourite talking sponge. The things kids love these days" she shook her head with laugh.

When she felt her daughter lean back into her; Bo wrapped and arm around her tiny body. Using her other hand to stroke her hair. Before long, Bo found herself falling asleep. Which she didn't mean for to happen; but she'd been staying awake most nights. Worrying about the impending doom of her Father.

By the time she'd woken up; she looked down to see that Charlie wasn't in her lap anymore. She started to panic. "Charlie!" She got up, turning around to see her daughter standing in the middle of the room with her toys; and Bo also saw the person she was looking at. "I told you to stay away" she spoke to her Father.

"That didn't work out did it?" Jack smirked, he was closer to his Granddaughter than Bo was. If he wanted to, he could take her right now. But he didn't want to scare her. If he could get her to come to him willingly then that was half a battle.

Bo looked around for the sword, only she remembered it was upstairs. She took it up last night just in case she'd need it. "Charlie?" She got her daughter's attention; seeing her turn around with her pacifier in her mouth. "Come here baby…" She waved her over; "… Come give Mama a hug"

Jack could play at this game too. So be bent down, smiling at his Granddaughter. "Or you could come to Grandpa, Charlie…" She looked at him curiously. "… I've got a big surprise for you!" He chuckled.

"Charlie?" Bo couldn't believe this was happening. And she didn't want to put her daughter in the middle of this but she was now. And she had to get her away from him. Poor thing, she didn't know what was right and what wasn't. "Please, baby…" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "… Come to Mama" she outstretched her arms.

Charlie let out a giggle, dropping her toys and wobbling over to her Mother and was immediately picked up.

Jack stood, letting out a breath. "Well played…" He chuckled. "… I gotta admit; I thought I'd won her over for a second there. I like her" he waved at his Granddaughter; who just clung to her Mother more.

Bo bounced her calmly. "Trust me; the feeling isn't mutual…" She was so glad she got Charlie to choose her instead of him, she honestly didn't know how it would've turned out. "… You got what you wanted; you're free from Tartarus. Just go! Live your life, and leave my family alone!"

"And let you get away with what you did to me?" He frowned. "I don't think so…" He shook his head. "… Hear this clearly; my _daughter_! You and your precious family; will _never_ be safe as long as I am alive—" he was cut off when he heard the front door open.

Lauren walked in with a bag in hand, but when she saw their visitor she dropped it and went for the closest weapon she could find. But she couldn't get to one in time, and he'd already grabbed her. She was really regretting asking Tamsin to check in with Trick now; she could've used the back up.

"Let her go!" Bo yelled, causing Charlie to cry.

Jack had Lauren by the back of her head, this was just too easy. "Sure, just give me the baby" that was his simple proposal.

That was when Bo had an idea; she couldn't let him take Charlie. But she also couldn't let him take Lauren either. And now that Charlie had witnessed him behaving aggressively; she'd sense him as a threat. That's why she was crying. This was a huge gamble, and if it didn't pay off then she was in deep shit.

Bo rocked her daughter, calming her down. Then whispered in her ear; "I want you to go to Mommy; and you see that Man?" she pointed to him; making it look as if she was telling her daughter where to go. "He's a _bad_ man; you know what we do to bad people" she didn't care if her daughter was a baby.

Because she knew that Charlie understood her.

Placing her on her feet, Bo pointed to Lauren. Telling Charlie to go over to them. As the toddler wobbled over, Jack let Lauren go. He held his hands out for Charlie; but she stopped just before getting to him. "It's okay sweetie; you can trust your Grandpa" he smiled.

Lauren locked eyes with Bo; she had a plan. But she didn't know if her Girlfriend was actually onto something or she'd finally snapped.

Just as Jack touched his Granddaughter's hand; he was hit with a jolt of electricity and thrown away from her. His back hit the kitchen wall; and as he fell he noticed blood coming from his shoulder. The paste was wearing off. He felt like he couldn't move. This had never happened to him before.

After scooping Charlie up; Lauren ran over to Bo. "How'd you know she'd do that?" she asked her Girlfriend.

Bo shook her head, "I didn't…" that was the truth. "… But I was hoping she'd sense him as a threat, and give him the same welcome as she gave Persephone. Good job baby girl!" she kissed her daughter's head.

"He's not moving" Lauren glanced over in Jack's direction.

"Amara!" Bo called to her Aunt; who appeared within a flash. "We have a visitor" she pointed over to where her Father laid; still moaning in pain as he tried to move.

Amara turned around, she didn't sense this. Probably because she was up in Olympus; it was harder to sense things from up there. "What happened?" they told her how he barged in; threatened Lauren's life; and then how Charlie shocked him like she did Persephone. "A baby; did all this?" she found that odd.

Bo nodded, then turned to Lauren; "Go upstairs; take her to the nursery where it's safe. Please…" she gave Lauren a nod; then watched her walk upstairs. "… What's wrong with him?" they both walked over to where he laid, now unconscious.

Amara bent down, seeing the blood soaking through his shirt. "It could be, that the wound from the sword and the shock he just suffered are too much for him. He isn't at full strength; I can sense it" she was disgusted by his face.

"How can one man, be so evil?" Bo asked as she knelt down beside them, she just didn't understand it. She used to think she was a monster; but then she found her Family, her friends; and she found Lauren. She found it hard to believe that she ever came from someone like him.

Suddenly, Jack awoke. And grabbed Bo by her throat, squeezing as tight as he could. Luckily, Amara was quick and grabbed his hand. Snapping his wrist and hearing him scream. "You are beyond foolish brother…" she lifted him up with one hand. "… How dare you lay a finger on her!" she grabbed the back of his head, and smashed it against the kitchen island.

Jack rolled onto his back on the floor; now he was definitely out.

Bo rubbed her neck, gasping. "Thanks…" she was super grateful for that. "… What're we gonna do with him? The crypt isn't ready yet" that much she knew.

"The crypt itself isn't, no. But the chains I had Hephaestus forge to restrain him, are…" Amara snapped her fingers, and with a flash of light she had the adamantine chains in her hands. "… Now he'll know fear" she was quick in wrapping the chains around his body, with Bo's help.

But Bo wasn't done with him; she wanted to have her shot at him. So she had Amara place him in a chair that they placed in the middle of the room. It was a good fifteen minutes before he woke up, and in that time Bo had grabbed Zee's sword.

She poked his shoulder; hearing him groan. "I find it extremely satisfying that I made a _God_ , bleed…" she smiled at him. "… I also find it satisfying; that a one-year-old kicked your ass. Even more so; because that one-year-old happens to by _my_ daughter. But enough about me; how's _your_ day going?"

"You think this's the end?" Jack laughed. "I sense adamantine from these chains; but what'd you really expect to do with me? Keep me in this chair forever? I'll get free one way or the other; I always do" he wasn't worried.

That's when Amara had to laugh. "Such hubris brother…" she shook her head. ".. Oh Hades; you have _no_ idea what we have in store for you. But I promise, that when you do; you will be wishing that we'd killed you right now" she smiled.

"So what're you gonna do?" he asked. "Bleed me dry? Or beat me to a pulp until I choke on my own blood?"

"It's a surprise…" Bo said. "… You're gonna hate it. But I never said I wouldn't _'beat you to a pulp'_ in the meantime!" she punched his face, repeatedly until her knuckles began to bleed.

Amara had watched for long enough, any longer and Bo would end up breaking her hand. "That's enough Bo…" she grabbed her niece's hand; seeing the damage. And also the damage on her brother's face. His nose was broken, and one of his eyes were already swelling up. ".. Go cool off"

Bo let out an audible sigh, then walked upstairs to the bathroom.

 **Bathroom**

Once upstairs, Bo went straight to the sink and ran her hand under some cold water. She hissed as it made contact with her already bruising skin. Pausing; Bo felt Lauren standing behind her. "I'm fine; you don't need to hover" she continued to wipe the blood off her knuckled.

Lauren snatched Bo's hand away from the sink; "Why don't you leave the diagnosing to the one with the medical degree?" she smiled, looking at her Girlfriend's hand. "I don't think it's broken; probably _would've_ been if you'd been at it a minute longer. Was it worth it?"

"Nothing'll ever be worth it…" Bo felt like she needed to explain herself about what happened downstairs. "… About what I did? I would never willingly trade her for you; I'd never give her up. You know that; right?" she knew her plan would work.

"I know…" Lauren nodded. "… You don't have to explain yourself to me Bo" She kissed her, feeding her some of her own chi. Which quickly healed Bo's hand.

Looking down; Bo saw no bruising. "Thank you…" she smiled. "… How's she doing?" She referred to her daughter.

"Fine…" Lauren breathed with a smile. "… Fast asleep; like nothing ever happened. I envy her for being able to live like that; she'll never remember any of this. Which is a good thing; the last thing I want is for her to be scared of him" she didn't want that.

Bo touched her arm, "She'll never have to be scared of him; because soon he won't be our problem anymore. Hell, he won't be _anyone's_ problem" she was still wondering what they would do with the crypt once he was inside.

"I hope whatever you do; equals the pain he put us through…" Lauren said. "… All that time; drowning in our own misery. And because of him; he deserves to know how that feels. But like, times a _million_ " she wanted him to suffer.

And that was when Bo had an amazing idea. "Drowning…" She mumbled. "… That's it! Oh my god; you're a Genius!" She planted a kiss on her lips.

"So I've been told…" Lauren laughed, "… But, what did you just figure out?" She wasn't that much of a genius clearly. Or she would've been able to catch onto Bo's brainstorm. But before Bo even answered her; her Girlfriend just shot off downstairs. "Okay, I guess we can come back to it later!" She called after her.

 **Downstairs**

Bo had the most amazing idea. So she left Lauren hanging so she could fill Amara in; who was making the most of her time by torturing Jack. All Bo heard was his screams as she cut him with a dagger. "I don't mean to spoil your fun; but can we talk for a sec?" She asked her Aunt.

Amara made another slit on his arm, then smiled at her niece. "Certainly…" She looked at her injured brother. "… Don't worry brother; I'll be back soon…" she followed Bo over to the living room. "… Is something wrong?" She wondered.

"Oh, no!" Bo shook her head excitedly. "Actually everything is great! Finally! I think I've decided what I wanna do with him once we lock him inside the crypt. I was talking to Lauren and she was saying how whatever we did needed to mean something. That he needed to feel what we felt" she explained.

This was all fascinating but Amara needed an actual answer. "And what decision did you come to?"

Bo had thought long and hard about this; and she knew it was the best solution. "When we've locked him inside that crypt; I wanna throw it in the ocean…" she saw the surprised look on Amara's face. "… I want him to feel, the way he made me and Lauren feel. He needs to _drown_ in his pain; like we did"

Amara smiled, "Outstanding Bo!" she was impressed. "That's exactly the kind of thing I would do. I thought sealing him away would make him suffer but, you're right. He needs to feel it. And since he's immortal; he will drown over and over again, for eternity" She loved it.

"It'll never be long enough after what he did; but at least we know he'll suffer…" Bo couldn't think of a better punishment for him. "… So, when will the crypt be ready? Because I'd like to dump him in the arctic as soon as possible" she was looking forward to it.

"Like I told you before; Hephaestus is well skilled in this kind of work. He made the chains in an hour; I believe he'll be done with the crypt by tonight; tomorrow, at the earliest. In the meantime; I'll take him out of here. No need for him to be here" Amara said.

Bo nodded, "Where're you gonna take him?" she asked.

Amara stood before her brother, lifting his chin and seeing his tired face. "Home…" she sighed. "… Hephaestus is forging the crypt in Olympus. So that's where Hades will stay until it's finished. And when it is; we can throw him in and be done with it" she smiled.

"You will all pay for this!" he spat out some blood.

"Actually, the only thing I'll be paying for; is a new work desk…" Bo smiled at him. Considering their fight from yesterday had made it so she had no work desk anymore. "… I am gonna be so happy when we get rid of you" she laughed at him.

Jack couldn't hear what they were talking about just now; but he knew they had something up their sleeves. "Whatever you do; it won't last…" He scoffed. "… In all the times we've faced each other; you've never _actually_ been able to kill me. I don't expect this time will be any different"

Bo continued to laugh, "Who said I was gonna kill you?" She watched his smirk fade. Clearly, he was wondering what she had planned. "I've got other plans for you. Get him outta here" she told Amara.

Amara grabbed the front of his chains, pulling him up to stand. "Come brother…" She chuckled. "… Your fate awaits" she gave Bo one last smile; then vanished.

When they left, Bo let out the most relieving breath. It was finally happening; she was getting rid of her Father for good.

 **Unknown Location – Next Day**

Since Amara couldn't just drop Hades anywhere; she had to hire a boat that took her and Bo out to the Arctic Ocean. It was where Bo wanted to dump him; so that's where they were going. Hephaestus finished the crypt just in time.

As they were sailing; they sat Hades down on the boat still bound in his chains. He still didn't know what they had planned; but being that they were in the middle of the ocean. It couldn't be good.

They stopped suddenly, and both of them looked at him with a smile. "You're probably wondering what we're doing here. I'll show you…" Bo walked to the edge of the boat, pulling the tarp off of the crypt. "… Say hello to your new home" she tapped the lid.

He just laughed, "Excuse me?"

Amara pulled him up, walking him towards the box. "You have disgraced this Family one too many times brother…" She nodded to Bo to open the top of the metal coffin. "… I was going to make air holes but, then I realised you won't be needing them"

Jack knew what they had planned, finally. But now he was shitting himself. He didn't think they'd ever come up with something as cruel as this. "Please, Amara! Don't do this; I'm your brother" he begged her.

"Thousands of years ago perhaps. But now, you are nothing!" Amara grabbed his throat, lifting him up with one hand and dropping him into the coffin. As he laid there, he tried to struggle but it was no use. He wasn't getting out of those chains.

When Bo came into view, he thought he'd try her. "Bo, please. I'm sorry for what I did. I was raised in a different time; being powerful is all I've ever known. I can change" he was lying, but he knew how sentimental Bo could be.

Unfortunately; Bo had heard that line too many times. "Funny; Amara was born at the same time, and _she's_ not a monster…" She didn't believe a word he said. "… I do believe in making mistakes. But to seek the life of an innocent child? Is one only _you_ would dare to make"

"We're Family" he said.

She shook her head. "No, weren't not…" She told him. "… I've got my own Family now. And my daughter will have something I never did…" She leaned in close. "… She will _never_ know you! Bye Dad" she and Amara both began sealing the box, hearing him beg.

One the lid was on; Amara sealed it shut with her powers and added even more protection with another lot of adamantine chains. Even if someone were to find the coffins somewhere down the line; they would never be able to open it. Not with man made objects.

She'd made it so only _she_ would be able to open it.

"Ready?" She turned to Bo. Who just nodded. So Amara raised her hands, using her powers to lift the box and push it out over the boat. Once far out enough; she let it go and watched it splash down into the water.

Bo walked to the edge of the boat, watching as the coffin began to sink. There he went. The person who had ruined her life more than once. She was finally free, and more importantly; her daughter was finally safe.

Amara didn't know how to feel about this. "It's an odd feeling, isn't it?" She spoke. "You feel satisfied that he's suffering. But you also feel like it's not enough after what he did" she let out a laugh. It was weird.

"Sometimes you just gotta settle I guess…" Bo replied. "… So, what happens now? Are you gonna stick around?" She wondered.

"As much as I'd love to remain here with you; this isn't my world…" Amara admitted. She couldn't say it any other way. "… Don't get me wrong; it's a big improvement on the world I lived in. But, it's just not for me. Olympus needs to be reorganised; that's where I'll start"

Bo was actually sad to see her go, "If that's what you want, then you should do it…" She looked back out to the ocean when Amara gave her a little box. "… What's this?" She lifted the lid, and saw the tiniest metal bracelet. She was going to take a guess and say this wasn't for her.

"I know you and Lauren are worried about the abilities young Charlie has inherited from us. But with this; you won't need to be. It's made from Adamantine; and if worn, it will bind her powers to it. So, no more storms when she cries; _or_ electrocuting people" she chuckled.

This wasn't something Bo could repay, "I don't know what to say"

Amara smiled, "You don't have to say anything; we're Family Bo…" She tapped her arm. "… That's what matters in all this. The bracelet is charmed; so it'll grow as Charlie grows. Then when the time comes; you can remove it from her when she's old enough and she can learn the right ways to control her abilities"

Bo didn't say anything; she just gave Amara a hug. "Thank you; Aunt Amara…" She whispered. "… You have no idea what you've done for me" She was so grateful. No one else had ever been so kind to her; other than Trick of course.

"The honour was mine…" Amara pulled back, kissing Bo's head. "… You have the task of raising the next generation of our family. I have every confidence that you and Lauren will do a fantastic job" she smiled at her.

"Will we ever see you again?" Bo asked.

Amara didn't know the answer to that; but she wasn't against the possibility of returning one day soon. "Who knows? There's always a chance I might come calling again. Right now; you just need to live your lIfe Bo. Be happy; my niece" she snapped her fingers, sending Bo back home.

It was easier to just get it over with. Now Amara could watch over them from above; instead of being stuck in that tomb another year.

 **Clubhouse**

Before she'd left with Amara, Bo had told Lauren to pick up where they left off with throwing Charlie a second birthday party. With Jack gone, it was the perfect time to do it. They didn't have to worry about threats anymore; of course, there would always be another Fae who would try but Bo could handle them.

With Ancient Gods, she needed a little helping hand.

So when she appeared in the living room; she wasn't surprised to see balloons all over the place and also streamers and other decorations hanging around. It looked fit for a birthday party. Bo shook off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

It made her laugh, that no one had realised she was back yet. "Hard at work I see…" she walked over to the kitchen where Lauren was icing a cake? "… Seriously? The cake we bought was no good?" she really thought it would be okay.

"Sorry, it was dry…" Lauren said. "… But it's all okay; because I asked Tamsin to run out and grab some baking stuff for me; and now we have an even better cake!" she chuckled.

And Bo took a minute to take in the sight. "I love that you're happy…" she spent the next five minutes filling her Girlfriend in on what happened with Amara. And also the fact that her Aunt had decided to leave. "… I'm sad she's gone but also glad that we can finally start our lives over"

Lauren nodded, "I'm all for that…" she kissed her quickly. Then saw the box in Bo's hand. "… Did you get Charlie a gift on your way back?" she thought they'd bought enough presents already.

"It's from Amara actually…" Bo opened up the box, showing Lauren the beautiful piece of jewellery. "… According to her; if Charlie wears it then she won't be able to cause anymore storms when she cries. Or shock people by touching them; but that wasn't really a bad thing"

"Bo" Lauren looked at her with a laugh.

But Bo had a good reason for her opinion. "What? Are you telling me that you're not even the littlest bit proud, that your _one-year-old_ daughter; took down a God?! Because I would say that's cause for a bump in her allowance" she was just saying.

Lauren laughed again, "She's a baby; she doesn't need an allowance. But I suppose you're right. And she _was_ only hurting people that were trying to hurt _her_. So we can't just dismiss that. But maybe it's better if she doesn't have these powers _now_. She should have them; when she can really understand them" she didn't want her daughter to be hurt because of these abilities.

"Hey?" Bo held her hand, "Whatever happens; we'll help her through it together. It's the one thing she has that I didn't; someone to teach her how to use her powers the right way. Rather than go on a ten year killing spree" she let out a sad laugh, thinking about her own upbringing.

Normally, Lauren would talk through that with Bo; but she knew that her Girlfriend didn't like talking about it. "So, he's really gone this time?" she changed the subject.

Bo nodded, placing the small box on the counter and bringing Lauren in for a hug. "Sleeping with the fishes as we speak…" she smiled, giving her a kiss. "… We did it; we got our little girl back. And we'll keep her safe no matter what"

"Yes we will" Lauren wrapped both arms around Bo's neck; deepening their kiss.

"Whoa Mommies!" Kenzi walked in from the stairs; carrying a giggling Charlie as Tamsin followed closely behind. "There's an impressionable young lady among us" she walked into the kitchen, handing her niece to Bo.

Bo picked her daughter up, hugging her close. "Kenzi? I don't understand, what're you doing here?" she was under the impression that Kenzi wasn't coming back. At least not for a while. Hale's death was still hard for her to deal with.

Kenzi grabbed her niece's hand; shaking it with a smile. "Well, Tammy told me you guys were having a party and I couldn't pass that up. Plus, I feel like I need to be here. You know?" she was ready to move on with her life. She'd always love Hale.

"I'm really glad you're here Kenz…" Bo gave her a side hug, just as they pulled apart; Dyson, Mark and Trick came through the door. It was time for the party to start. "… Ready to turn one; again?" she asked her daughter who was just pointing at the flame of the candle Lauren had just lit.

As the hours went by, they had cake, opened some presents and had a few laughs. Like any normal family should. They'd waited for this for so long; it was odd to see it unfolding before them now. But they loved it.

After they'd opened the presents; Bo placed the bracelet on her daughter's wrist. She noticed how it began to glow but only lasted a few seconds. After that it looked normal. They had no way of knowing if it actually worked until Charlie cried.

So they had to test it.

Tamsin turned on the tv; keeping the channel on her niece's favourite show and when she got excited, Tamsin turned it off. Hating herself but they had to know. Sure enough; she started crying. Rather loudly. But there was no storm; which meant the bracelet was working.

Thank you Amara.

As the night came to an end; everyone decided to continue the party at the Dal. What was a toddler's party had now turned into an Adult's party. But Bo and Lauren were good with staying home. They cleaned up what mess they could without taking ages.

Then put their princess to bed.

Charlie was changed and fed before she was laid down in her crib. She could only keep her eyes open a minute more before she dropped off.

"Doesn't she just make you wanna melt?" Bo whispered, laughing. She couldn't imagine a more perfect sight than this. It really put things into perspective for her.

Lauren agreed. "Sure does…" she turned around, facing her Girlfriend. "… So, can we please get on with our lives now?"

"I'd say so…" Bo kissed her, "… It's over babe; no one's coming after her anymore. And those that try; will fall. I promise"

That was one thing about Bo that Lauren always loved. She always kept her promises. She promised they'd be happy again, and they were. She promised they'd stop her Father, and they did. And she promised they'd have their little girl back, and now they had her. "I love you" she said.

"I love you" Bo replied, kissing her again.

As long as they had this; they could face whatever came for them. People could try as much as they wanted to break them; and maybe even get close to succeeding. But as of this moment; Bo and Lauren were stronger than ever.

And they owed that all to a little lady.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww! Isn't that nice? Hope you guys all enjoyed as much as I have. Let me know what you thought; thanks for following this one. You're awesome. x**


End file.
